Undoable Mistakes
by nickandcory
Summary: Miley thought she had it all, boyfriend, popularity. That all changes when she's taunted by a smiley face. She's faced to hide the fact that she was violated. What will happen when she has to move to New Jersey? Moe. Legal, Joe Doe. Nominated for award.
1. Trailer

Miley Thinks She Has It All

**Miley Thinks She Has It All**

_Shows Miley shopping with her plastic in her hand_

**She Had the Perfect Boyfriend**

_Shows her and Vincent kissing on her bed_

**But What If they decide it's Time for Them to take it To the Next Level?**

_Vincent was on top of Miley tugging on her shirt. _

**When They Decide to What They Felt Was Right, What if Miley decides Not To**

"_I said no" Miley said pushing Vincent off of her "I'm not ready"_

"_Don't play with me Miley" Vincent said kissing Miley again_

"_Vinny I said no" Miley said starting to panic when she realized that he wasn't going to stop_

"_Shut up" Vincent said getting into it_

_Miley didn't know what to do, she defiantly wasn't ready for what was going to happen_

**Miley Ashamed of what Happened that Night Didn't Tell Anyone, No Matter How She Felt**

"_Miley are you okay?" Her best friend Sara asked_

"_Yeah I am just tired" Miley said laying her head on the desk at her school_

**That Night Had Consequences that She Would Have To Live With Forever**

_Show's Miley looking down at a pregnancy test_

"_No" She said with tears running down her face_

**But the Sickest Part was That It Wasn't Her Fault**

"_You raped me, and now I'm pregnant" Miley yelled_

"_Shut up, you wanted it" Vincent said _

**When Miley's Family Finds Out They Send Her Off**

_Miley was sitting on her couch crying, her family was sending her to New Jersey too live with her grandmother. Her parents wanted to do nothing with her. She couldn't tell anyone that Vincent raped her, or she would get hurt. Her family didn't even look at her anymore, ashamed that their seventeen year old daughter was having a baby._

**When Miley moved to New Jersey She Once Again Fell Out of Place**

"_Grandmom, I hate myself" Miley said snuggling up with her grandmother_

"_Don't worry darling, you meet some friends" Doris said _

"_I don't think I will" Miley said "I'm a pregnant loner"_

**When She Comes Across One Normal Boy in The Town That Doesn't Look Down On Her She Feels Normal**

"_You know you're my only friend right now" Miley said looking at the mysterious boy_

"_Well you need a friend right now, and I'm here for you" He said smiling at her_

_Miley looked at him and smiled happily_

**When They Start To Get Closer, She's Afraid to Let Him In**

"_Why won't you let me help you" He yelled at her_

"_Because I'm afraid" Miley yelled back crying_

"_You don't have to" He said calming down and going towards her_

"_I don't want too" Miley said shaking her head _

**Will She Finally Let Him In?**

"_Miley I want to be there for you, I know that I don't have to but I want to" He said to Miley_

"_This is something you have to think about, not something you just say" Miley said _

"_I am positive, I have never been so sure in my life. That baby might not be mine but I want it too" He said _

**Will He Ever Find Out How the Baby Happened?**

"_He raped you?" He yelled_

"_Yes" Miley cried "I tried to get him to stop" _

"_You need to do something about it" He said _

"_I can't" Miley whispered "He'll hurt me" _

"_I'll be with you, the whole step of the way" He said _

**By The Time it's Over Will Miley Be Okay**

"_I can't do this anymore" Miley said _

"_Yes you can, you're the strongest person I know" He said _

"_I don't feel like it" Miley said _

**She's now Got a Baby To Take Care Of**

"_Her name is Danielle Kaila Cyrus" Miley said kissing her new daughter_

"_She looks just like you" He said smiling down at her_

"_Thank god" Miley said laughing a little_

**When He decides it's Time to Take Things into His Own Hands, Will She Accept?**

"_Move in with me" He said _

"_What?" Miley asked looking at him like he was nuts_

"_I want you and Danielle to move in with me" He said_

"_I can't put you in that position" Miley said shaking her head_

"_I love you Miley, I want to have you and Dani" Joe said _

_Miley got teary eyed_

"_I love you too" Miley said _

"_Well move in with me" He said _

**Will Miley Ever Get a Happy Ending?**

"_Get away from me Vincent" Miley yelled to Vincent who was coming towards her_

"_Dani!" He yelled going to grab Danielle from falling onto the floor_

"_Just leave us alone" Miley hissed grabbing the trigger to the gun_

"_Miley your going to live with your grandmother" Trish said _

"_I can't" Miley said looking at him and turning around with a hand on her growing belly _

"_Marry Me" He said _

_**Find out this summer in 'Undoable Mistakes'. A production by RainFallingUponBlackTears**_

_**Or commonly known as:**_

_**Rosesbetweenthethorns **_

_**And**_

_**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**_

**Please review and tell us how you thought of it :) We hope you liked it!!**


	2. 1

Hey guy's what's up

_**Hey guy's what's up? Me and Katie were supposed to do this together but we decided to write a different story, so I am doing this by myself **_

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! We only own the plot**

Miley walked down her hallway with her head held high. She was a senior, she had everything going for her great friends, perfect boyfriend, understanding parents. What else did she need?

Miley walked with her flip flops behind her, and her summer dress falling on the back of her knees. She was defiantly a girly girl, but so were her friends so it all worked out well. She walked up to her locker and opened it happily.

The noise of the school children behind her, she just loved school. She had good grades too, which was perfect since she wanted to go to a writing school after high school. When putting her books down inside her locker she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Hey Miles" Vincent, Miley's boyfriend for seven months

"Hey Vinny" Miley said smiling and turning around

"So how's my favorite girl this morning?" He asked kissing Miley

"Mmm. Better now that you're here" Miley said smiling and kissing him again

"Right answer" Vincent said

"Miley!" The pair heard a bunch of girls yell, Vincent groaned and let go of Miley.

"Hi" Miley said going over to them and hugging her two best friends

"Oh my gosh we haven't seen you in like two days" Rebecca, one of her friends said

"I know, it's been torture" Miley said

"We have so much to catch up on" Sara said

"Geez, it's been a weekend not a summer away" Vincent said walking up to them

"I know but a lot has happened" Sara said

"You can tell me all about it on the way to class" Miley said "Bye Vincent"

"Bye" Vincent said waving to her as they walked away

"So what happened?" Rebecca asked

"Well my mom and dad are getting a divorce" Sara said starting to get emotional again

"Are serious?" Miley asked not really in shock because Sara's mom and dad always fought, on everything. It was only a matter of time before something like this would have happened. But it was still hard on Sara.

"Yeah, my mom signed the papers on Saturday" Sara said wiping her eyes

"Aw" Miley and Rebecca said hugging their best friend, in her time of need

"Thanks you guys" Sara said hugging them back

"If you ever need someone to talk to please call us" Miley said, Rebecca nodded in agreement

"Thanks" Sara said wiping her eyes before the tears fell down her eyes

"Now cheer up" Rebecca said smiling to her friend

Sara smiled and grabbed her best friends hands and dragging them down the hallway

"We are defiantly shopping after school" Sara said

"No doubt" Miley said as they walked into their classroom

When school was finished, which didn't take long since they only had two classes they all got into their cars and drove to the local mall. Vincent was joining them later, after he had gotten done with his football practice. When Rebecca, Miley and Sara all got to the mall, they grabbed their purses and threw them over their shoulders.

"Are you ready for this girls?" Miley asked smiling

"Oh yeah, let's spend some major plastic" Rebecca said evilly

Miley grabbed there hands as they walked into the mall.

"Where do you want to go?" Sara asked

"For me it would be American Eagle and Urban Outfitters" Miley said

"I want to go to Abercrombie & Fitch" Rebecca said

"I call Ruehl" Sara said

"Good choices guy's" Miley said nodding in approval

"Duh" Sara said smiling

Rebecca, Miley and Sara all walked through the mall, looking like the girls in 'Clueless'. All the store owners knew them. They wanted to know them, those girls shopped almost everyday they had a chance too.

About halfway through their trip they were visited by a guest.

"Hey babe" Vincent said coming up to them and putting and arm around Miley kissing her

"Hi" Miley said giggling

"You bought the whole mall, I can see" Vincent said smirking

"Shut up" Sara said

"I'm only joking" Vincent said

"Honestly Vincent I am tired of shopping" Miley said to him

"Well we can just go back to your place" Vincent said smirking at her

"Let's just go" Miley said giggling

"We will talk to you later" Rebecca said to Miley and Vincent

"Bye" Miley singing as she grabbed Vincent's hand. Vincent grabbed some of her bags and held them on his other hand.

"Vincent's such a good boyfriend" Sara said

"I know I wish I had a boyfriend like him" Rebecca said sighing and watching as Vincent and Miley walked out of the mall

"Yeah right" Sara said "We'll never; I'll always be like my mom"

"Don't say that" Rebecca said rolling her eyes "But Miley does have it all"

"She sure does" Sara said "But oh well"

Sara walked away with Rebecca doing what they know best, shopping.

……………**.. In New Jersey …………….**

"Joseph you are going to work yourself to death young man" Doris said

"I'm okay Mrs. Cyrus" Joe said smiling at his neighbor "I'm almost finished your lawn"

"I told you that you didn't have to cut my grass for me" Doris said

"What else am I supposed to do?" Joe chuckled a little

"I guess that's true since you're here all by yourself for now" Doris said "When are you brothers supposed to get back?"

"Eh, they should be back in like three months" Joe said

"Wow young man you have the house all to yourself for three months?" Doris asked

"Yes maim" Joe said wiping the sweat off his head

"Well when you want some company you just come" Doris said

"Thank you" Joe said smiling

"Now you go ahead and finish that up and come on in for some tea" Doris said smiling at the twenty year old

Joe smiled at her and got back to cutting the grass.

Joe was a very polite young man, he was well off. He lived with his two brothers Nick and Kevin. They were normal boys who just had very rich parents. They moved to New Jersey when the youngest, Nick graduated high school. Kevin and Nick decided to head up to Canada for a couple months, until May that is. Joe was all by himself in a very large four bedroom house. He loved visiting his neighbor, Doris Cyrus. She was a very nice older woman, who would tell how it was as soon as she felt something was going wrong. She was very well spoken. Joe graduated high school about a year and a half ago, with his brothers Nick. His favorite thing to do was listen to stories Doris had to tell him. They were always good stories, that he enjoyed so very much.

When Joe got finished with the lawn he put everything back into Doris' shed and walked into her house. He took off his shoes and placed them on the rug.

"Mrs. Doris?" Joe called for her

"In the kitchen dear" Doris yelled, Doris' husband died a few years earlier. She never talked about him too Joe, because it would upset her dearly. But that never stopped her from living her life.

Joe walked into Doris' kitchen and saw her with two cups of tea, and some chocolate chip cookies.

"Are these for me?" Joe asked politely

"They sure are, that's for working your butt of out there" Doris said

"It was no problem, your lawn needed it" Joe said

"It sure did" Doris said agreeing with him "Come on in here, and sit Joseph"

Joe grabbed some more cookies and his drink and followed her into the family room, and sat down on the couch setting his tea on the table.

"Have I ever told you about my granddaughter?" Doris asked

"A couple times" Joe said remembering what she had said about her granddaughter Miley.

"Well she is seventeen, a very sweet child. She lives in Tennessee with my son and his wife and kids. Well when she used to visit me when she was littler she would always pick my flowers out of the, flower bed. She would try to help my son cut the grass but couldn't reach anything" Doris said laughing and remembering the times

"Why don't they visit anymore?" Joe asked

"I'm not sure, but sometimes I wonder if I did something to make them want to go away" Doris said

"I'm sure you didn't" Joe said smiling at her "If you did, your cookies sure would bring them back"

Doris laughed at Joe and shook her head

"You and those dang cookies boy" Doris said shaking her head

"Don't worry Mrs. Doris, your family will come visit one day" Joe said

"I can only hope Joe" Doris said shaking her head and looking out the window, hoping what Joe said was right.

………**Miley's House…..**

Miley and Vincent were upstairs in her bedroom. She was putting away all the clothes that she had bought at the mall earlier that day.

"You know, when I meant come back to your house I didn't mean for me just to sit here and watch you put away clothes" Vincent

"Geez" Miley said "You know you have to wait for things"

"I have been waiting since this morning in the hallway" Vincent said

"Well chill out, I am almost done" Miley said putting a shirt on her hanger and hanging it out "Plus relationships are more then just having make out sessions everyday"

"You know I love you Miley" Vincent said getting off of Miley's bed

'I know, it's just that sometimes it seems like all we do is kiss" Miley said looking at him

"Well that's one of the highlight's of having a relationship" Vincent said

"I guess" Miley said

Vincent leaned in and captured her into a kiss. Miley gave into the kiss. Vincent turned her around and backed her onto the bed. He always did that, when he wanted to go farther. Miley wasn't ready yet, but she knew that Vincent would get tired of waiting for her to be ready. Vincent laid Miley down on the bed, still kissing her. Miley broke the kiss.

"Come on just a little bit" Vincent asked, kissing her again

Miley kept going and didn't stop him this time. She was used to this by now, him just taking over and controlling her. She would love to just talk but when Vincent got into one of his moods there wasn't anything stopping him from getting what he wanted. They had never gone too far, but Miley knew Vincent was waiting.

After about a half hour, she felt Vincent's hand go to her shirt. He was now tugging on it. Vincent looked at her

"Please Miles" Vincent said with begging eyes

"I can't" Miley said trying to push him but wouldn't move

"Was that a yes?" Vincent asked smirking

"I said no" Miley said pushing him off "I'm not ready"

"Don't play with me Miley" Vincent said kissing Miley again

"Vinny I said no" Miley said starting to panic when she realized that he wasn't going to stop

"Shut up" Vincent said getting into it

Miley didn't know what to do, she defiantly wasn't ready for what was going to happen. She couldn't push him off of her. Miley didn't know what had gotten into him, he was so aggressive all of a sudden.

Vincent grabbed Miley's shirt and ripped it off of her. Miley was not crying.

"Stop" She said crying

Vincent smacked her

"I said shut up" Vincent said forcing her lips on her

"Oh my god" Miley said screaming as she realized that Vincent was going to rape her.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	3. 2

**Hey guys! We hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter! So here's another chapter :)By the way guys I am officially a Junior now! I am so excited! Next year I will be graduating!! CLASS OF 2010 BABY!**

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing, only the plot!!**_

………**.. The Next Day……**

Miley was a wreck. She couldn't believe that it had happened to her. She didn't sleep at all the night before. The thoughts of the night's events were stuck, and were in no way going to escape. She wished to hell that she would forget or even better, wake up from the nightmare she was living. She knew that Vincent had wanted to get with her, but when she said 'no' she didn't think that he wouldn't listen.

She didn't know how she would survive in school with him always around her. Miley knew that Vincent was going to act normal, and she couldn't deal with that. Miley couldn't skip school either. Her parents were really strict about those things, well about anything really. Miley couldn't get anything worse then a B or they would ground her, she wasn't allowed out after eight, she had to study for about two hours a night. She couldn't wait to get out of that house and go to college. But for right now, she was glad to have her parents. Even though she wasn't going to tell them of what happened, she still knew that they were protecting her from anything that was going to happen.

Miley who was now heading stairs was wearing something that she would never in a million years wear. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and sweat shirt with her hair in a messy bun. Miley walked down and saw her parents, brother and two sisters all sitting down at the table.

"What are you wearing?" Braison asked looking at Miley weirdly

"Clothes" Miley mumbled and sat down at the table

"I thought you only had skirts or dresses" Braison said

"Well I don't" Miley snapped at him

"I'm only saying, you don't have to get all nasty" Braison said

"I'm leaving" Miley said getting her bag and grabbing her keys

"Are you okay Destiny?" Trish asked her daughter

"My name is Miley, and I am fine" Miley said

"Have a nice day at school sweetie" Trish said

Miley just walked out of the house not saying anything too them. She wasn't in the mood to hear fashion jokes from her mismatching brother. Miley got into her car and slammed the door behind her. She felt like crying but she didn't want her eyes too get red before she went to school. Miley sucked it up and started her car backing out of the driveway and to the school.

She parked in her regular parking space that she always had parked in and got out. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, slamming her door and locking it. She walked into the school, her black converses hitting the ground every time she walked. When she got into the school, she made sure that she wasn't noticed by anyone. She quickly walked through the hallway. When she went to her locker, she was thankful to find out that Vincent wasn't there.

She put her bag down and quickly unlocked her locker and threw her books in, and grabbing the ones she needed.

"Hey Miley" She heard his voice

"Get away from me" Miley said closing her locker and went to walk but Vincent was in front of her and she ran into him

"What's wrong Miley?" Vincent asked smirking

"You know damn well, now get away from me" Miley said pushing past him

Vincent grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"Don't you dare think about telling anybody about what happened, or I swear I will come after you" Vincent said in her face

"We're over" Miley said to his face and tugged her hand back "I don't ever want to talk to you again, this thing that happened last night will never be spoken of. What you did to me Vincent hurt me. I thought you loved me"

"I only loved your body" Vincent said laughing a little

"I hate you" Miley said with tears in her eyes

"Whatever" Vincent said rolling his eyes "I'll see you later Miles"

Miley watched as Vincent walked away, she wiped her tears from her eyes and walked to class. Rebecca and Sara must have decided to just walk to class. When Miley got in there, sure enough Rebecca and Sara were sitting there talking. Miley walked over to her desk and sat in it.

"Excuse you, but that's our friend Miley's desk" Rebecca said

Miley turned around with no emotion in her face.

"Miley?" Sara asked shocked that her friend looked like that

"Yeah, it's me" Miley said nodding and turning around in her desk completely

"Are you okay?" Sara asked

"Yeah I'm just tired" Miley said turning around and laying her head down on her desk. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, Vincent would come after her.

Rebecca looked at Sara who just shrugged and went back to looking at her nails. Rebecca stared at the back of Miley's head. She knew her friend better then this, there was something wrong with her.

When class was over Miley slowly got up from her seat and went towards the classroom door. When she got out of the classroom she noticed that Rebecca was standing outside waiting for her.

"Where's Sara?" Miley asked

"She had to go to the bathroom" Rebecca said

"Oh" Miley said nodding in understanding and kept walking

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing is going on" Miley said avoiding all eye contact

"Miles you know you can tell me anything" Rebecca said stopping Miley and looking at her. Miley felt bad for not telling Rebecca or Sara what was going on but she couldn't tell anyone.

"I can't" Miley said softly and then walking away

Rebecca stood there watching as Miley walked away into the hallway.

"Something's not right" Rebecca said

"What's not right?" She heard Vincent ask from behind her

Rebecca was startled by Vincent's sudden appearance and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh my gosh you scared me" Rebecca said starting to calm down, but Vincent ignored her and asked her again

"What's not right?" He asked

"I don't know Miley, she's acting weird. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Rebecca asked

"I'm sure it's nothing" Vincent said to Rebecca said

"Yeah" She said nodding but not fully believing "Well I am going to go"

Vincent walked too where Miley was going.

"Miley" Vincent yelled

Miley tired to hurry and get away but he was too quick. Vincent grabbed her waist.

"Get off of me" Miley yelled hitting him

That caused a scene. Vincent just smiled at all the students and grabbed Miley and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"You told Rebecca didn't you" Vincent said getting angry

"I didn't tell anyone" Miley said going towards the door, but Vincent blocked it again

"I told you not to tell anyone what happened, and I mean it Miley" Vincent said

"I'm not, now get away from me you rapist" Miley said

Vincent slapped her and glared at her

"Shut up, you wanted me you know. You just didn't want to admit it so you made up some lame ass excuse 'No Vinny I'm not ready'" Vincent said

"I wasn't ready" Miley said crying "Now I can never get my virginity back"

"Well good thing it was with me" Vincent said smirking

"No" Miley said shaking her head and pushing him away and going out the door and running towards her next class.

Miley had made it at school; she didn't run into Vincent anymore the rest of the day. She had managed to stay away from Rebecca and Sara also, which made it easier to cope through the day without all the questions. Miley turned off her cell phone, so she would get no txt messages or phone calls. She walked into her house and saw her mother and father on the couch watching a show together. When they heard the door they looked up and saw Miley walking through.

"Hey darling how was school?" Billy Ray asked

"Fine" Miley said throwing her bag somewhere

"Do you want to pick that up?" Trish asked looking at where Miley threw her bag

Miley rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

"I'm going to my room" Miley said

"Take your attitude with you" Trish said

"Whatever" Miley said slamming her door. She threw her bag across the room landing on something which broke it.

"Great" Miley mumbled and went over to see what it was. When she saw it was a picture of her and Vincent she laughed and stomped on it. She threw off her shoes and went over to her bed laying on it.

"I hate my life" She said crying again

………… **In New Jersey……..**

"Awesome so you're having a good time?" Joe asked his younger brother on the phone

"Yeah it's so cool up here; I can see moose from my hotel room" Nick said enthusiastically

"That's so cool, take some pictures for me" Joe said

"Will do" Nick said

"Well I better get going, I have to go over Ms. Doris' she is expecting me" Joe said

"Alright, I will talk to you later have fun" Nick said

"Bye" Joe said hanging up and grabbing his house key and his shoe's and walking out the door and locking it behind him. Joe happily threw his keys up into the air as he walked down his sidewalk and over to Doris'. When he got there he didn't even knock he just went in.

"Hello Ms. Doris how are you today?" Joe asked smiling at the elderly women

"Hello Joseph I am fine how are you?" Doris asked smiling at Joe

"Great now that I am here" Joe said sitting down across from her.

"I'm telling you boy, all that sweet talking is going to make me loose my teeth" Doris said

"It's not like there real anyway" Joe said smirking

"I'll have you know young man that my teeth are a hundred percent real" Doris said pushing on her teeth

"I was just joking" Joe said playfully rolling his eyes

Doris just shook her head

"So have you heard from your brothers?" Doris asked

"Yeah Nick called me before I left, he said that he can see moose from his hotel room. He also says he misses your cooking" Joe said

"Well I miss cooking for you boys" Doris says

"Well don't worry you still got me" Joe said patting his stomach

"Well it is just like feeding the three of you" Doris said

"I can't help it if I have a big appetite" Joe said

"No you can't" Doris said shaking her head "You're a growing man"

"Man sounds so grown up" Joe said

"Well you are nineteen" Doris said

"Exactly nine_teen_" Joe said making sure that he stressed the teen part

"You're going to have to grow up sometime Joseph" She said

"I'd rather not" Joe said shaking his

"Whatever your dear heart says" Doris said shaking her head "You know my granddaughter said the same thing when she was little"

"Oh really?" Joe asked

"Yep, she would always tell me that she was going to be a female version of Peter Pan and that she will always be a little girl. But if you think about it now, she's not going to be a little girl anymore, she's going to be graduating this year" Doris said

'Do you think they are going to invite you to the graduation?" Joe asked

"Oh dear son, I hope so" Doris said

"Don't worry they won't forget about you" Joe said

"Do you want to hear some more things?" Doris asked

"Sure" Joe said leaning back into the couch listening to what Doris had to say

"Well Miley, my granddaughter well she has two sisters and two brothers. The youngest daughter Noah, she is so cute. But the last time I saw her was when she was a real tiny baby. I get pictures from time to time. Do you want to see some?" Doris asked

"Yeah" Joe said nodding

Doris went to get off the chair but Joe stopped her.

"Here tell me where they are and I will get them down for you" Joe said

"They are on top of the hutch" Doris said

Joe got up from the couch and went into the dining room and grabbed a chair stood up on it and grabbed a couple of boxes of pictures. He walked them into the family room and sat them on the floor by Doris

"Thank you" Doris said opening a box

She went through a couple of pictures until she found the right ones.

"Here's Miley" Doris said pointing the picture towards Joe "She was about fourteen there"

"She's pretty" Joe said

"Just like her mother" Doris said smiling, and putting the picture back into the box. She pulled out another one.

"This is Miley with her two sisters Brandi and Noah" Doris said pointing them out

"Miley and Noah have the same hair, but they all look alike" Joe said

"Yes they do" Doris said nodding in agreement

"Does their mom have curly hair too?" Joe asked

"No, Billy Ray doesn't have it either. But then again who know because he uses that device on his hair" Doris said

"You mean a hair straighter?" Joe asked laughing a little

"Whatever they are then yes, that's what he uses" Doris said going through photos

"I use that on my hair" Joe said

"I don't know why" Doris said shaking her head "Your hair is gorgeous when it's curly, it's not as curly as your brothers but it looks good like that"

"I'll wear it like that one day" Joe said

"Good" Doris said

"Here's a picture of Billy Ray and Trish" Doris said holding it up

"That's cool" Joe said smiling. Doris sat there looking at that photo for a few seconds and then went back into the box. When Joe saw her come across a few photos's he watched her facial expressions. He couldn't tell what the pictures where of but he knew that she didn't want to look at them.

Doris threw those pictures back into the box and closed it up.

"Do you mind putting them back" Doris said not looking at Joe, because she would fear that she would cry

"Sure" Joe said nodding

He guessed it would just be another story for another day. The only thing he looked forward to everyday.

**THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU GUY ENJOYED IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT :)**


	4. 3

We are baaackkk…

**We are baaackkk…. What's up peoples so are you enjoying the story so far? We hope you are. So here's another chapter we hope you like it. **

………**.. Miley's House a month later ………**

Miley was in the bathroom that Tuesday morning on the floor with her head in the toilet. She didn't now what came over her. She had been sick for about three days now. Her parents had made her go to school the day before, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to go through school with her being sick still.

"Miles?" Trish asked knocking on Miley's bathroom door

Instead of answering her mother, Miley puked again.

"You're staying home today" Trish said grabbing a pony tail and gathering her daughter's hair together and putting it in a messy bun

"Thanks" Miley said sticking her head up a little

"No problem sweetie" Trish said "Would you like me to get you some Coke?"

"Please" Miley said nodding a little

"I'll be right back" Trish said getting up of the floor and going towards the door

Miley sat there waiting. She felt as though her stomach was going to just burst. Nothing else hurt but her stomach, which was weird because whenever she had the stomach flu she would get a fever.

Feeling as though she was going to throw up she put her head in the toilet and just as she thought, she spilled her guts.

Trish finally came back with some Coke and gave it to Miley.

"Here you go, take a sip" Trish said

Miley took it from her and took a long sip. Trish felt Miley's forehead

"You don't feel like you have a fever" Trish said

"I really don't feel like going to school" Miley said

"Alright" Trish said

Miley held onto Trish as she got up from the floor slowly.

"Now I have to go run some errands today, and then I am going to go work out. I will be home around four, and your father won't be home until later. If you need anything just call one of us" Trish said helping her daughter into bed

"Thanks mom" Miley said

"Alright now you get better, I love you" Trish said

"I love you too mom" Miley said as her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Bye' Trish said going out of Miley's room and shutting the door.

Miley sat there for a few minutes. She heard the front door shut and she knew that she was all by herself. Feeling as though she was going to pee her pants she rushed off of her bed but that made her severely dizzy which made her almost fall to the ground but she caught herself in time and ran towards the bathroom again.

"What is wrong with me?" Miley asked herself.

When she was finished she went to the sink and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was a mess. She grabbed the tooth paste and smeared some on her green tooth brush. In the two minutes of brushing her teeth, she was wondering what kind of flu she had. When she was finished she went over to her Mac book and went to lay down on her bed. She opened the screen, and clicked onto the internet. She went to yahoo and went to Answers. She typed in the symptoms she was having, maybe find out what was wrong with her by others.

When she clicked 'search' and when the page came up she saw the questions all up on the screen. She read aloud some of them.

"I am feeling dizziness does that mean I am pregnant?" Miley read aloud

"I am late and I am dizzy and have really bad stomach aches I keep throwing up, does that mean I am pregnant?" Miley read another one to herself.

As she kept reading the same questions, Miley's heart was beating faster. There was no possible way that she could be…nope no way.

Miley quickly closed her Mac book and took a deep breath. But when she did she immediately regretted it. Miley held her mouth and ran towards the bathroom and threw up right into the toilet.

When she was finished she sat back against the tub.

"I can't be" Miley said as tears started to form in her eyes

Miley regained herself and got off the bathroom floor. She decided to go and make sure that she wasn't. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and put them on. She grabbed her credit card and put it in her pocket. She grabbed a pair of flip flops and walked out to her car.

Miley drove to the local pharmacy and got out of her car. She walked into the pharmacy. As she got closer to the pregnancy tests, all she could do was hope that it was just a scare. As Miley got closer she grabbed about five of them, each being a different brand.

When she was finished she went up to the cash register and just let them drop on there. The guy looked up and saw Miley.

"They are for a friend" Miley said, the guy just nodded and rang them up. When he was finished Miley paid for it and walked out of the store. She drove back to her house in deep thought. Before she got out of the car she took one last at the boxes inside of the bag and fiercely grabbed the bag and walked in her house

She ran up to her room and closed her door while locking it. She walked into her bathroom and opened one of the boxes. She sat down on the toilet and read the directions.

"Pee directly on the stick" Miley said out loud "That's easy enough"

Miley did exactly what she was told and when she was finished she sat that one on the sink.

"Now all I have to do is wait ten minutes" Miley said sighing, she turned on the water which made her instantly have to go pee again. She grabbed another box and doing the same thing. Surprisingly Miley was able to do that for all three of the boxes left. Miley being overwhelmed with all the tests sitting on her sink, went into her room. Not being able to sit down she started pacing.

"What if I am?" Miley said "I can forget college, this is all that freaking jerks fault"

"I am never going to be able to do stuff that I want to do. Rebecca and Sara won't understand. My parents will never forgive me. They will probably kick me out" Miley said

"Maybe it's just the flu. Maybe I'm not pregnant"

When the longest ten minutes of Miley's life were up, she looked into the bathroom and saw the tests sitting there taunting her. Miley felt her legs moving slowly towards the bathroom. When she got there she had no control over her body's movements and grabbed the first test. She looked down and saw a pink plus sign. She quickly dropped that one and felt as though she was going to break down crying. She grabbed the next one but instead of a pink plus sign, she saw a smiley face.

"This isn't a time to be happy" Miley said throwing the test across the room, with tears rolling down her face.

She went through the rest of them which all said positive. Miley ran out of the bathroom and onto her bed

"Why, why me" Miley screamed as tears poured out her eyes "Everything is happening to me"

……**.. New Jersey…………**

Joe had decided that he had no life, no life at all. All he did was go over Doris' house. He hadn't had a girlfriend for about ten months. But he wouldn't have even called it a relationship in the first place. They were more of friends then anything. The town in New Jersey in which he lived was one of the smallest towns ever. There was hardly any girls that he had taking a liking too. But he liked it there because it was peaceful, and away from all the drama. Sure he wished there was more to do, but oh well.

Joe was downstairs in his kitchen, eating all by himself. It's something that he was used too since his brothers left about a month ago. He decided that he was going to go take Doris out for a walk today. It was a nice day and she hardly ever got out of the house. Joe put his bowl in the sink, grabbed his shoes and walked out of the door. He walked over to Doris' house and knocked on the door and went in. He saw Doris in the kitchen cleaning up something off the floor.

"What happened?" Joe asked going over to her

"Oh I am so darn clumsy" Doris said scolding herself "I was making a fruit bowl and I dropped the bowl on the ground"

"Here let me get that for you" Joe said going towards Doris' kitchen closet and grabbing the vacuum cleaner and plugging it in. He sucked up all the glass off the floor. When he was finished he grabbed a rag and picked up all the fruit lying on the ground, and then dumping it in the trash can.

"I feel so foolish" Doris said sitting down

"It's alright Mrs. Doris I drop things all the time" Joe said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess" Doris said sighing "But thanks"

"No problem" Joe said smiling "So I came over here to see if you would like to go for a walk"

"Yes, actually I would love too. I haven't been for a walk around the block in heaven knows when" Doris said getting up

"Well go ahead and grab a pair of shoes and let's get going" Joe said going into the family room

It didn't take long for Doris to grab her things and walk out of the door. Joe helped her down the stairs.

"It's a little chilly out here" Doris said putting on her jacket

"You just have no blood in your body" Joe said smirking

"No Joseph it's called I am getting old" Doris said laughing

"Well your sixty-two years young" Joe said

"Thanks" Doris said as they were walking

"So what's new with you since I last saw you…yesterday" Joe said

"Nothing" Doris said "Have you talked to your brothers?"

"No not since yesterday" Joe said

Doris nodded and kept walking. She started to limp and Joe took a notice

"Are you alright?" He asked

"My leg just need's to get used to walking" Doris said

"If you need to go back just tell me" Joe said

"I am fine my dear, I am old not crippled" Doris said

"I know it's just that I don't want to over work you" Joe said

"Over work me?" Doris asked laughing a little "I can walk for miles"

"Let's not" Joe said chuckling "There isn't anybody around with a wheelchair"

Doris just shook her head and kept walking. With every minute passing Doris' pace kept slowing down.

"Oh my, my leg is starting to hurt" Doris said

"Would you like me to carry you back?" Joe asked

"No just talk to get my mind off the pain" Doris said

"Why don't you tell me one of your stories" Joe said

"What kind would you like me to tell you?" Doris asked

"You can tell me which ever one you would like too" Joe said politely

"Let's see" Doris said thinking "Oh there was this one time, a couple years ago when my son and their family came to visit me. Noah, the youngest wasn't born yet. In fact Trish was pregnant with her. But anyway when they came to see me Brandi and Miley never got alone. So one day they were upstairs playing Barbie's. It was quite at first and then we all hear this scream. So a pregnant Trish, Billy Ray and I were all running up the stairs to see what the fuss was about. When we got up there we saw five Barbie doll's on the floor with the heads off of them. We looked down and saw Brandi with chewing the Barbie doll's head off."

Joe was laughing so hard from what he had just heard.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked laughing

"As a heart attack" Doris said "Miley was crying so hard I remember her saying 'Nana, Brandi bit off Ken's head' and then Brandi saying 'Well boys have cooties'"

"That's hilarious" Joe said laughing

"So then we had to spend like a half hour explaining to Miley how cooties aren't real" Doris said

"So she calls you nana?" Joe asked

"Yeah, she never did call me grandmom or something familiar always nana" Doris said

"I used to call my grandmom, well grandmom" Joe said

"Well I kind of like being called nana, so then it won't sound so old" Doris said

"Yeah, understandable" Joe said

"Well I think I survived this walk, let's just not do again soon" Doris said laughing

"Alright, well I better get going. I have to clean the house, once it get's dirty it stays that way" Joe said helping Doris up her front porch stairs

"Would you like some help?" Doris asked

"No you go ahead and get some rest" Joe said opening the door

"Thank you dear, I will talk to you later just come over if you get bored. I sure love the company" Doris said

"I will" Joe said smiling "I will see you later Mrs. Doris"

Joe walked back down the stairs and over to his yard. He turned around and saw Doris close the door. Joe walked into his house and looked around. It was yet another day that he would be by himself.

"I hate my life" Joe said sighing and grabbing the vacuum cleaner and starting to clean his house

**END OF CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SO PLEASE REVIEW. WE WOULD LIKE 10 FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE UPDATE AGAIN. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. I PROMISE MILEY AND JOE WILL MEET WITHIN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ******


	5. 4

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for all the support. I hope you guys like the story! So here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only Vincent, Sara, Rebecca, Doris and the plot**

………**.With Miley A Week Later……..**

Miley was a wreck everything that week was making her go crazy. She was skipping lunch everyday that week. The smell of the cafeteria would make her want to throw up. Like today, she walked right past the cafeteria to see if her stomach could handle it but she couldn't. She went up to the library instead and sat down at one of the tables.

Rebecca and Sara were starting to get worried. They were climbing up the stairs to the school, to go to the library.

"What's wrong with her, she hasn't been to lunch in like forever" Sara said

"Well I don't know I mean we leave right after lunch, maybe she waits until she gets home to eat" Rebecca said

"Maybe" Sara said nodding

They walked into the library and saw Miley sitting down in the corner with her head down on the desk. They looked at each other and then quickly walked over.

"Miley are you okay?" Rebecca asked

"No" Miley said frustrated

"Sweetie you can tell us what is going on with you" Rebecca said

"No I can't" Miley said with her head still in her hands

"We're your best friends, I swear you can tell us anything" Sara said

"I'm embarrassed" Miley said lifting her head a little

"Please Miley, we promise we won't judge you" Rebecca said grabbing a seat and sitting down next to Miley

"You will hate me" Miley said

"Miley you're scaring us, what's going on?" Sara asked

"When I tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone" Miley said lifting her head off the desk

"We swear, now what's up?" Rebecca asked

Miley looked at her friends, she had to let it out. She had to tell someone, it had been a month since the raping and a week since she found out she was pregnant.

"When Vincent and I went to my house about a month ago, we kind of did something. Well Vincent did" Miley said

"What did he and you do?" Sara asked

"He raped me" Miley said

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Rebecca asked outraged

"You're lying" Sara said "He wouldn't do that"

Miley and Rebecca looked up at Sara crazy like

"You've got to be kidding me, you would really think that I would lie about something like that. I have proof" Miley said tears starting to form "I have a baby growing in my stomach, I am pregnant and it's all the jerks fault"

"Oh my gosh your pregnant?" Rebecca asked a bit loudly

"Shut up" Miley said glaring at her friend, and then looking at Sara

"I don't believe you" Sara said shaking her head "Vincent wouldn't do that"

"He did, I told him no but he kept going" Miley said "Why don't you believe me?"

"Vincent's better then that" Sara said

"Are you serious?" Rebecca said

"No are you serious?" Sara asked Rebecca "I can't believe you actually believe this crap"

"This isn't crap Sara" Miley said "He hurt me, he ruined my life"

"I'm going to ask him" Sara said going out of the library

Miley got wide eyes and went to run after her.

"Don't" Miley said

"What you afraid your life will become public?" Sara asked

"What has gotten into you?" Rebecca asked

"I just don't see how such a sweet guy could do that" Sara hissed

"Sweet, you think he's sweet?" Miley asked laughing a little

Sara kept walking until she got to the cafeteria.

"Stop" Miley said trying to catch after her

"VINCENT!" Sara yelled across to him

Vincent looked up and saw a crying Miley, and upset Rebecca and a determined Sara. He looked at them confused and got up from his table.

Miley shifted uncomfortably, and tugged on Sara.

"Get off" Sara said

"Lay of Sara" Rebecca warned her

Sara completely ignored them and waited at Vincent came over.

"Can I help you ladies?" Vincent asked looking at Miley, who just put her arms around herself and looked away.

"We need to set things straight" Sara said

"Shut up" Miley said, Vincent looked at Miley and glared at her

"Miley said you raped her, is that why you too broke up" Sara asked

Vincent stared at Miley. Miley couldn't believe her 'best friend' would do that to her.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you" Miley said sniffling, Rebecca took her in her arms and held her while she cried

"Is that what she told you?" Vincent asked Sara

"Yeah, so it's not true right?" Sara asked

"Of course not, that little slut wanted it" Vincent said

The whole cafeteria was now watching the scene fold out in front of them.

"You raped me, and now I'm pregnant" Miley yelled

"Shut up, you wanted it" Vincent yelled back

"I didn't want to screw up my future; I didn't want to have sex. You made me. I said no" Miley hissed while she pushed him

"You little bi…" Vincent started to say but was interrupted by the principal

"What's going on here?" He said sternly to the group of people

"Just all a misunderstanding" Sara said to Miley mostly

"I thought you were my friend" Miley cried to Sara "But all you want to do is believe him over me"

"What can I say, my _girlfriend _believes me" Vincent said smirking and putting an arm over Sara's shoulder

Miley and Rebecca watched in shock at Sara leaned up and kissed him

"I can't believe you. I broke up with him, so you got with him?" Miley said not upset that her 'best friend' would do that, she was hurt. Miley knew that Sara didn't know the reason why at first. But why would she have went out with him after they had just broken up. But why didn't she tell Miley?

"He's treats me well, and plus with you pregnant now he will never want you back" Sara said

"Let's go to my office now" The principal said to the group

"You're pregnant?" Vincent boomed

"MY OFFICE NOW!" He said

Miley started to walk.

"Hey!" Vincent said catching up with Miley

"Leave me alone" Miley said

"I'm talking to you" Vincent said grabbing Miley

"Get off her now" Principal Pal said to Vincent

Miley tugged her arm back.

"I am and you're coming nowhere near me or it" Miley said going into Mr. Pal's office with Rebecca and closing the door in Vincent's face.

"Would you like to explain to me what is happening" Mr. Pal said sitting in his seat

"I want to call my mom" Miley said

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Mr. Pal asked

"I just want to go home, I don't feel good. I have to tell her" Miley said starting to cry

"Very well" Mr. Pal said going through his contacts and getting on the phone

"Miley, I am so sorry" Rebecca said to her, she had started to cry also. It was so emotional for her to see her friend like this

"Me too" Miley said hugging Rebecca

Miley was so glad that she had at least one friend that she could count on

"Your mother is on her way" Mr. Pal said

"Thank you" Miley sniffled

Mr. Pal got up from his seat and went over to the door. He looked out and saw that nobody was out there.

"You may go wait outside the school, its all clear. I will make sure that Vincent is suspended for putting his hands on you. But I am afraid that I can not do anything about the other thing" Mr. Pal said

"Thank you" Miley said softly as she got up from the chair

"Miss. Burns you're going to have to go back to class" Mr. Pal said

"Yes sir" Rebecca said as they walked out. Miley hugged Rebecca "Promise me you will call me tonight"

"I will, odds are thought that I am grounded so I probably won't be able to" Miley said

"Just please let me know what happens" Rebecca said

"I promise" Miley said letting go and walking towards the entrance of the school, she watched as Rebecca walked to her classroom. Once she was out of sight, Miley stood there just watching for her mother.

Vincent stood in the shadow watching Miley stand there. He began to walk over to her.

"So you have a bun in the oven?" Vincent asked laughing

Miley looked up glaring at him

"Get away from me" Miley said looking around

"Just to let you know, I want nothing to do with that thing" Vincent said looking at Miley's stomach like it was some kind of disease.

"I don't want you to have anything to do with my baby" Miley said starting to go out the door to get away from him. Vincent grabbed her yet again

"You better not tell anyone else do you hear me." Vincent threatened her

"Rebecca was the only one who believed me anyway" Miley hissed

"Good" He said smirking

Miley glared at him and walked out of the school, as she saw her mother coming. Miley angrily slammed the door as she got in.

"What about your car?" Trish asked

"I'll get it later" Miley said putting her seatbelt on

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Trish asked

"Can I tell you with dad?" Miley asked

"Sure? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Trish asked

"I don't know" Miley said leaning back in her seat

Trish looked over at her daughter and sighed. The rest of the car ride was quite. But in Miley's mind it wasn't quite at all. All she could think about was what her parents would say. She knew that she had to tell soon, or she would chicken out.

When they got to the house Miley and Trish both got out of the car. Billy Ray was at home already.

"Billy Ray we're home" Trish said as they entered the house.

"What happened Miley?" A concerned Billy Ray asked

"You might want to sit down for this" Miley said softly

"Alright" Billy Ray said confused and sitting down on the couch, with Trish sitting next to him.

"Now tell us what's bothering you" Trish said

Miley took a deep breath.

"I'm…" Miley started to say she took one more shaky breath and let it out "I'm pregnant"

Billy Ray and Trish sat there for a few seconds soaking it in. But then Billy Ray started to laugh. Trish and Miley looked at him.

"Pregnant, that's so funny Miley. You know you've always been the joker" Billy Ray said looking at Miley. But when Miley wasn't laughing with him he noticed that his daughter wasn't joking.

"Please don't be mad at me" Miley said as she started to cry

"YOUR'E PREGNANT?" Billy Ray boomed

Miley broke down in tears.

"A month" Miley yelled

"It's with that little twit Vincent isn't?" Billy Ray asked clearly ticked off

Miley just nodded

"I'm going to kill him" Billy Ray said

"Please do" Miley said

"It takes two to tango Miles" Trish said

"It wasn't my fault" Miley cried out

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?" Trish asked

Miley's teary eyes widened as she thought about what she was going to say next. But then she remembered what Vincent had said.

"I guess it's my fault too" Miley said

"You're not staying here" Billy Ray said

"What?" Miley squeaked out

"You are not staying in this house pregnant" Billy Ray said

"Where am I supposed to go?" Miley asked scared

"I don't know we will find somewhere for you too stay, but your not staying here. And your defiantly not killing that baby either" Billy Ray said (**I know its a little OC but bear with me please) **

"Billy Ray, you can't be serious" Trish said

"I'm dead serious" Billy Ray said getting up and going towards the phone

Miley moved to the couch and threw her head in her hands.

"Who are you calling?" Trish asked

"My mother" Billy Ray said

"Don't you dare call your mother for that. You haven't talked to her in a year and you're just going to all of a sudden call her and ask if her pregnant granddaughter can live at her house. Please just let her stay here" Trish said

"No" Billy Ray said sternly "I don't want a seventeen year old pregnant teenager in my house"

Miley heard what he said, and it was all true.

Billy Ray talked to Doris on the phone, for what seemed like hours. Miley was nervous. She hadn't talked to grandmother in like forever, what would make her want to take in a pregnant Miley.

Miley looked up when she heard the phone being hung up. Trish was pacing around the room.

Billy Ray walked in.

"Go pack your bags, your leaving tomorrow" Billy Ray said

"Tomorrow?" Miley asked getting up but regretted it because she grabbed her stomach. "I'm going to throw up"

Miley ran towards the bathroom with Trish quickly following her. Miley fell to the floor and Trish pulled back her hair

"Mom I need you there with me" Miley said after she was finished

"I know baby girl but you know when your father has made up his mind, there's no going back" Trish said

"I guess I am moving to New Jersey" Miley said looking at something on the wall

"Your father loves you Miley, he just doesn't love your choices" Trish said

Miley nodded and got off the floor.

"I better go get my stuff packed" Miley said

"Here come on I will help you" Trish said as they walked out of the bathroom and saw Billy Ray sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"I'm such a screw up" Miley said to her mother

"No your not" Trish said "It was just a undoable mistake"

……**. New Jersey ………**

Doris couldn't be anymore happier. She had just gotten off the phone with her son, and found out that her granddaughter would be coming to live with her.

"I have to get ready" Doris said

"Get ready for what?" She heard a voice say, which scared her half to death

"Joseph don't do that' Doris said with her heart racing

"Sorry Ms. Doris" Joe said smiling "So what do you have to prepare for?"

"Oh you'll never guessed who called me a few minutes ago" Doris said getting excited

"Who?" Joe asked confused

"It was my son" Doris said

"See I told you that they wouldn't forget about you" Joe said tapping Doris on the arm

"Well you see Miley is sort of in a rough patch of her life, and Billy Ray said that it would be a good idea for her to live down here" Doris said

"Why what's wrong with her?" Joe said feeling concerned for Doris' family

"Well you see she's pregnant, and Billy Ray isn't as understanding as I am" Doris said

"Well that's very nice of you to take her in" Joe said

"That's just the caring person I am" Doris said smirking at Joe

"Whatever you say Ms. Doris" Joe said going to her kitchen and grabbing a cup

"Just make yourself at home" Doris said going to sit down at a table

Joe shrugged and went over to the fridge and clicked it over to ice.

"Do you mind driving me to the airport tomorrow so I can go get her from the airport" Doris asked

"What time?" Joe asked taking a sip of the water

"I am not sure yet" Doris said "Billy Ray is going to be calling me about the airplane arrangements"

"If it's around three then I can't because remember I have to go up to the nursery and pick up your order of flowers for you" Joe said

"That's right I forgot about them, let me go get that money for you" Doris said getting up from the chair

"It's alright I got it for you" Joe said

"Are you positive?" Doris asked sitting back down

"Positive" Joe said nodding

"You're too good to me" Doris said

"Well you do feed me" Joe said laughing

"Well I better get cleaning around here" Doris said sighing and getting up

"I can help you" Joe said

"Are you sure you don't have anything else better to do?" Doris asked

"Positive, bring on the cleaning old lady" Joe said

"Watch yourself boy" Doris said smiling a little

Joe just laughed as he started to grab some cleaning supplies. Maybe this Miley girl would be a change in Joes life. Someone new.

**END OF CHAPER. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. SO JOE AND MILEY SHOULD MEET IN LIKE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS : ) So I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE SO PLEASE !! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. 5

Thanks for all the support so far

**Thanks for all the support so far! I love the reviews so please keep them coming. But anyway here's another chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot, Vincent, Sara Rebecca and Doris**

……**.. Tennessee………..**

Miley was sitting on her couch crying, her family was sending her to New Jersey too live with her grandmother. Her parents wanted to do nothing with her. She couldn't tell anyone that Vincent raped her, or she would get hurt. Her family didn't even look at her anymore, ashamed that their seventeen year old daughter was having a baby.

Billy Ray was having her stuff shipped down to New Jersey in a moving van. She was going to pack clothes for two days, because that's when her father said everything would be down there.

Rebecca had no idea that Miley was moving. Miley knew it was best though. She wished she could say good-bye but she didn't have time. She had to leave around eleven. Her flight left at twelve-thirty and she arrived in New Jersey around three.

"Are you ready to go baby girl?" Trish asked going over to Miley

"Do I have to leave?" Miley asked

"Yes now get up" Billy Ray said coming into the room

"Look its hard enough on her Billy Ray, now leave her alone" Trish said harshly to her husband

"She has to leave here in five minutes, and she has to say good-bye to everyone" Billy Ray said

Trish was about to argue back but Miley stood up.

"It's alright mom, the faster I go the less pain" Miley said

"Kids come say good-bye to your sister" Billy Ray yelled up the stairs

They heard a bunch of kids coming down the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Brandi asked

None of the kids knew about Miley moving. They knew that something was going on because their mom spent most of the night in Miley's room, and Billy Ray down the stairs the whole night. They didn't dare ask the night before because they knew that whatever was happening was bad.

"Miley's going to go visit nana down in New Jersey for a few days" Trish said to the kids

"I want to go" Noah said smiling

"No only Miley, she has to go help her with something" Billy Ray said

"Well I'm the oldest why don't I go" Brandi said

"Because nana asked for Miley" Billy Ray said

The kids looked clearly disappointed that Doris didn't want to see them.

"Maybe we can go visit while Miley's down there" Trish said noticing her children's faces

"I better get going" Miley said sadly and going up to her little sister "Love you"

"Love you too Miley" Noah said smiling her toothless smile to Miley. Miley let go before she started crying. She then went to Braison.

"Hey loser" Miley said smiling a little

"When are you coming back?" Braison asked

"Soon" Miley said knowing she was lying, she hugged her little brother "Love you"

"Love you too freak" Braison said

Miley laughed a little and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Brandi.

"Bye" Miley said hugging Brandi

"Bye little sis" Brandi said and leaned in Miley's ear "I know about you being pregnant, I love you the same way"

Miley looked up at Brandi with hope in her eyes. Brandi nodded and Miley hugged her again

"Love you" Miley said

"Love you too" Brandi said letting go

"Alright" Billy Ray said

"Wait a minute" Trish said glaring at him as she walked over to Miley. "I love you sweetie, now you call me when you get to your nana's house"

"I will" Miley said nodding as she grabbed her suit case

"Get that for her Billy Ray" Trish said

Billy Ray tugged it from Miley's hand

"Let's go" He said walking towards the door

Miley looked around and smiled at everyone.

"I'll see you guys" Miley said smiling a little bit trying to hide her tears.

"Bye Miles" Noah said waving and smiling

Miley turned around walked towards the door. She didn't want to leave but she knew that she would have to. Miley took one last look at everyone, and waved. She heard her father starting up the car.

"I'll see everyone later" Miley said letting up a shaky breath and opened the door walking out. But then she remembered that she had written a note for Rebecca.

"Mom, can you give this to Rebecca if she comes looking for me?" Miley asked giving it to her

"Sure sweetie" Trish said grabbing it from her

Miley didn't say anything else, instead she just walked out. She walked over to the car and got in the back seat not wanting to have any other contact with her father. The car ride to the airport was quite. Billy Ray didn't say a word to Miley, Miley knew that he was mad at her. But she didn't want him to hate her.

"Dad I'm sorry" Miley said

Billy Ray didn't say anything, just kept driving. Miley wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want her dad to see her any weaker then she already was. When Miley arrived at the airport, Billy Ray dropped her off at the front. He sat in the front seat waiting for Miley to get out.

"Look dad, I know you disappointed at me" Miley started to say "But please just think about forgiving me"

Billy Ray didn't say anything.

"I hope you'll visit me" Miley said as she started to get out of the car "Love you dad"

Miley grabbed her only suitcase and got out of the car and shutting it. She looked back one more time and saw her father looking at her. She felt tears come to her eyes. She waved a small wave and turned around to walk in.

Billy Ray watched his daughter walk to the entrance. He rolled down his window.

"Miley" Billy Ray yelled

Miley turned around quickly.

"Take this" Billy Ray said opening his wallet, Miley walked over to the car. When she saw it was a credit card she quickly shook her head.

"I can't take that" Miley said

"I'm not sure how much money my mother has, so take it' Billy Ray said handing it to Miley

"Thanks" Miley said

"Alright now go" Billy Ray said

Miley nodded and put the credit card in her pocket. Without any other words, Billy Ray drove off leaving Miley standing there. She was already given her ticket for the plane so all she had to do was just check in and get her bags checked. Miley walked into the airport and up to the desk to check her bags in.

When she was finished she walked to security with only her purse now. She had taken off her shoes and threw her purse into one of the bins.

"Your clear" The security guy had said when she walked through the metal detector.

Miley put her shoes back on and walked to where the terminals where. She found where 47 B was and sat down. She still had about thirty minutes before the plane was to lift off. She grabbed her purse and walked down to one of the shops.

She saw a whole wall of magazines and walked over to them.

"Might as well" Miley said grabbing four of the most interesting looking ones, she walked over to the candy and smiled when she saw that they had Nerds.

"Heck yes!" Miley said grabbing about like twenty boxes. It was the only thing that she even thought about eating, that didn't make her stomach want to explode. Which was weird to Miley because it was candy and not regular food.

When Miley was finished checking out, she opened a box of Nerds and went over to where the terminal was and sat down. When she was finished with the box of Nerds she put the empty box in her purse along with the non-opened boxes. When she was done with that she leaned back into the chair.

Taking a look around her all she saw were families. That was something that she did not want to see at the moment. She was starting to feel homesick and she wasn't even in New Jersey yet. Miley didn't know how long she was going to be able to stay down there, without wanting to jump on the next plane back to Tennessee.

Deciding to take her mind off of the things going on around her, Miley took out one of the magazines that she had bought. While waiting she was reading about celebrity lives and how much they 'sucked'. Miley wished she was like them. So then she would be able to act and not have to worry about any of that stuff. But then the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to be in the spot life as a celebrity.

"Now calling 47 B, first class" The announcer said

Miley then realized that she had forgotten to check what seat she was sitting in. She got her ticket out and was surprised to find that her father scheduled her for first class. She got off the chair and walked over to the terminal. She gave the women her ticket and looked outside one last time.

She was sure going to miss Tennessee.

"Here you go miss" The airport worker said

Miley snapped out of her trance and smiled a little at the women. Miley got the ticket back from her and walked through the terminal. She looked around and found her seat. When she sat down she put her purse on her lap.

"New Jersey here I come" Miley said closing her eyes and leaning back on her some what comfortable seat.

…… **New Jersey 20 Mins. Before Pick Up…….**

"I'm sorry Ms. Doris" Joe said "I wish I could drive you there, but if I don't go and get you those flowers they will throw them away"

"It's alright dear I understand" Doris said going to the kitchen to grab the phone

"Would you like me to call you the taxi service for you?" Joe asked, feeling bad that he wasn't able to drive her to the airport

"No it's alright I can" Doris said smiling at him

"Well I better get going if I am going to be making it there on time" Joe said heading towards the front door

"Why don't you stop by later and meet Miley" Doris said

"Sure I will stop by and drop off the flowers and then I will meet Miley" Joe said politely

"Perfect" Doris said smiling "I'll see you later then"

"Bye" Joe said going out the door.

Doris called the taxi service and walked outside of her house to wait for them to arrive. She looked next door and saw that Joe's car was in fact gone.

When the taxi finally arrived Doris walked down from her porch steps and down to the car. She opened the door and got in.

"Airport please" Doris said

"Yes ma'am" The man said as he started the car back up and headed towards the airport. When they arrived Doris gave the man half of the money she owed him

"Can you stay here, I have to go get my granddaughter it won't be very long" Doris said

"Sure no problem" He said smiling

Doris got out of the car and walked into the airport. She was so excited to go and get Miley. She hadn't talked to her in about a year, and hadn't seen her in a few years including that year she talked to her.

Doris walked as quickly as she could to go and find Miley. She thankfully knew what she looked like so that it was easier to find her. Doris kept looking around. She didn't see anyone that showed the same features as Miley.

Doris continued to look around for a few more minutes. As time went by Doris became worried that Miley did in fact get lost. She wondered around a little bit more. The airport was packed; she had no idea where to even look anymore.

"Nana?" Doris heard someone yell

Doris looked around and still didn't see anyone. If it was Miley, how would she had known what she looked like. She then saw a girl with long brown curly hair about halfway down her back. She was tall and slim. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a regular shirt that matched with her green converses.

"Miley!" Doris said going up to the girl who had a suitcase and purse.

"Hi nana" Miley said smiling a little and giving her a hug

"It's so good to see you again" Doris said

"I know it's been too long" Miley said

"Well you certainly turned into even more of a heartbreaker" Doris said smiling at Miley

Miley smiled politely even though she didn't believe it anymore, after what had happened. Miley's self confidence had just gone down hill after the whole thing with Vincent. And especially after she learned she was pregnant.

"Well I'm not going to be" Miley said laughing a little

"Nonsense" Doris said "Alright now how about we go back to the house"

"Sounds good" Miley said grabbing her suitcase

They walked back out to the cab driver, and put her suitcase in the back of the trunk. Then she walked around to the side of the car and got in next to her nana. She put her purse on her lap and looked through it as Doris was telling the driver the directions to take them to her house. Doris sat back and saw Miley opening a box of Nerds.

"You know dear you shouldn't be eating sugary food like that" Doris said

"It's the only thing I can eat without getting sick" Miley said

"I'm sure there are foods that won't make you sick" Doris said

"Yeah but these are good right now" Miley said putting some in her mouth

Doris shook her head and continued to tell the driver where to go. Miley looked around as she put more Nerds into her mouth, she didn't remember New Jersey as much as she thought she would. She remembered coming down to visit but not any places. She watched houses go by and finally saw a familiar house.

"We're here" The taxi driver said

Miley got out of the car looking up at the new house she would be living in. It was a cute two story house. It wasn't old looking. It was sort of country looking, which made her think of home. There were flowers everywhere going down the sidewalk to the house. The porch was so cute, in Miley's view. She loved how it looked with the house.

"Do you like it?" Doris asked

"Yeah I don't remember much of the features but it's so cute" Miley said smiling

"Good" Doris said

The guy had taken out Miley's suitcase for her, and Doris paid the guy. Miley took her suitcase up the sidewalk. Doris was right behind her with her key.

"I am going to have a key made for you" Doris said

"Thanks" Miley said as she got up to the porch.

"Joe has a key along with his two brothers have keys to the house, so don't be alarmed if they just come in." Doris said going past Miley to let her in

"Who are they?" Miley asked

"They live right next door. Joe comes over everyday too come and talk to me. All three of them are very nice boys" Doris said

"That's cool" Miley said

"So here's your new house" Doris said opening her door to reveal the opening to her house.

Miley picked up her suitcase and went into the house. She looked around.

"So your bedroom is going to be upstairs, would you like me too show it to you?" Doris asked

"No I think I find it" Miley said going up the stairs.

"It's the one with the blue paint in it' Doris said

"Thanks" Miley said smiling and going up the stairs. When she got up there she went around about three corners and opened and closed almost every door. When she finally go to the last corner she saw one door and went up too it and saw a blue bedroom. It was huge. She walked farther in and saw a walk in closet, and her own bathroom. She saw her bed was made.

She walked over to it and laid down on it.

"It's soft' Miley said and then got back up. She grabbed her purse and grabbed about eight of the boxes of Nerds. She lay back down and opened one of the boxes.

"This is going to take some getting used too" Miley said sighing

Joe had just gotten back from the flower nursery and was taking the flowers out of his car. He put the five flowers into the box that they had given him. He closed his car door and walked over to Doris' house. He went up to the porch and opened the door with his only available hand.

"Ms. Doris you home?" Joe yelled through the house as he made his way through the house to the kitchen

"In here dear" Doris said, Joe followed her voice and finally saw her in the kitchen

He set the box of flowers on her kitchen table.

"They look good, thank you" Doris said taking a look at them

"No problem" Joe said going to wash his hands over at the sink "So you got your granddaughter from the airport right? There weren't any problems?"

"Nope, she's up getting situated" Doris said "Which reminds me to ask you, I was talking to Billy Ray last night and they have a moving van that should be coming in the next couple of days, and I was wondering if you could help us unload it"

"Sure that sounds fine" Joe said nodding

"Why don't you go up and meet her" Doris said

"No that's okay, I can meet her another day. I am sure she wants to get used to things before meeting new people" Joe said

"Nonsense go up there" Doris said smiling "I am sure she would love to meet new people"

"If you say so" Joe said smiling a little

"She's in the bedroom we cleaned out yesterday" Doris said

"Okay" Joe said going out of the kitchen

He felt weird going up to meet her since she was new here. But he figured it was the gentlemen thing to do. He walked all the way to the bedroom. When he saw that the door was closed, he quietly knocked on her door.

He heard a quite 'come in' so he took a deep breath and turned the door knob. He saw a slim figure on the bed with a lot of Nerds on the bed and magazines next to her.

"I like Nerds too" Joe said but then realized what he said was stupid and looked around awkwardly

"Oh my gosh" Miley said getting off the bed

"You know that was a really stupid" Joe said "I could have you know said something smart like 'Hi' but yeah that was really dumb"

Miley looked at him crazily

"Who are you" She asked freaked out

"Oh, I could have said that too" Joe said but then realized that he still hadn't told her his name "Oh! I am Joe, your grandmom's neighbor"

"Oh yeah nana said something about you and your brothers" Miley said not getting close to Joe

"Yeah, I come over here everyday" Joe said

"Sounds like you don't have a life" Miley said but then realized that, that sounded really mean

"Well then, I'm just going to go" Joe said going out of the bedroom and shutting it behind him.

Miley groaned and lay back on the bed. Joe walked down the stairs and saw Doris standing by the door just looking out the window.

"Well I think I am going to go" Joe said going towards the door

"Isn't Miley a sweet girl" Doris said

"Like candy" Joe said smiling to Doris

"Well come on over tomorrow" Doris said

"I will" Joe said hugging Doris and opening the door

Joe walked over to his house thinking about the conversation. Joe knew that he started the conversation off weird, but she didn't need to be so rude. Joe took his keys out and went into his house. He kept thinking maybe the next day she wouldn't be so bitter.

**END OF CHAPTER. WELL THEY HAVE MEET, AND MILEY WASN'T EXACTLY FRIENDLY WITH THE BOY. I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WEATHER SHE WARMS UP TO HIM A LITTLE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I HAVE LIMITED COMPUTER TIME AT MY MOMS, SO IT MIGHT BE TWO OR THREE DAYS BEFORE I UPDATE. BUT REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER. **

**PLEASE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING **


	7. 6

Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I have been pretty busy

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I have been pretty busy. I went to New Jersey this weekend, and I went to Rehoboth. I went to the beach. It's been wild, but now I am back and ready to go. But anyway did you guys watch Camp Rock? I did and they hardly showed The Jonas Brother's, Demi was mostly in it. UGH. The music video was really good too! But what was up with Selena being in it? UGH! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Vincent, Rebecca, Sara, and Doris**

……. The Next Day…….

Miley woke up to the sun shining on her eyes. She twisted around in the sheets and turned her head. Slightly opening her eyes Miley then realized that she was again in fact in New Jersey.

She had survived her first of many nights in her new home. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she sat up. Miley was still wrapped up in her blankets and lifted her arms up stretching and yawning.

When she was finished she listened and heard some talking. She threw the blankets back from herself. All her hopes were hoping it was her father coming to get her, saying he was sorry for treating her like that. She hopped her bed and ran over to the door. She smelt the smell of pancakes as she somewhat ran down the stairs. She found her way to the kitchen as the talking continued, except it being her nana that time. She went around the corner and saw the sight of Doris.

"Good morning" Doris said smiling at Miley

Miley watched as the mystery person turned. Miley's hopes went down as she saw Joe turn around.

"Oh" Miley said as her shoulders slumped down "Its Nerd boy"

Joe smirked a little, as Doris got a strict look on her face.

"Miley" Doris scolded her

"No it's okay I understand what she meant" Joe said laughing "But I should be saying the same for you, you have had about fifteen boxes on your bed"

"They are the only thing I can eat" Miley said, Joe nodded in understanding.

"Come and try to eat some pancakes" Doris said sitting her plate down next to Joe who went back to eating his share

"Thanks" Miley said smiling

"Joe is going to be planting some flowers later, I want you to go out there and help him" Doris said

"She doesn't have to" Joe said lifting his head up

"No I think it would be good for her" Doris said looking at Miley who was poking through her food

"I can't eat nana" Miley said pushing her plate away

"Did you try?" Doris asked looking at her

"I can't" Miley said in a tone "I can't even smell it"

"Don't get that tone with me" Doris said, Miley was about to retort but Joe interrupted by getting up from his seat

"I'm finished" He said putting his plate in the sink "I am going to get started on the flower"

Miley watched him in suspicion as he smiled into the hallway towards the door. She turned back around and saw Doris looking at her.

"I want you to go get dressed and go out and help him" Doris said

"But…" Miley was about to say the rest of her sentence but Doris raised her hand to stop her.

"If you are going to be living here, you're going to have to help around here" Doris said

"It wasn't my choice to live here in the first place" Miley mumbled

"What was that?" Doris challenged her

"Nothing" Miley said annoyed as she got up from her seat and went up to her room to change.

"Oh boy…this is going to be fun" Doris said as she grabbed the plate and threw it into the trash.

After Miley was through putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she threw her hair into a high pony tail. She slowly walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'm going" Miley said in a depressed tone, and going out the door before Doris could say anything back

Miley walked out onto the porch as the sunlight hit her. Miley looked around at her surroundings and how quite the neighborhood was. She saw people walking their dogs and women and men running with their iPods.

Miley looked over and saw Joe coming around from the back of the house with a box of flowers. Joe looked up and saw Miley standing there.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to" Joe said laying the box down on the grass.

"I think I will sit out here and just watch" Miley said sitting on the second to last step

Joe bent down on the grass and got a flower shovel from the box and started to dig his hole. Miley watched as he did what he was told to do.

After about five minutes of feeling Miley watching him, Miley looked up and in fact saw Miley watching him.

"Like the view?" Joe asked laughing

Miley snarled and rolled her eyes.

"No, I am just wondering why you always do what my nana tells you to do" Miley said

"You came out here didn't you?" Joe asked

Miley rolled her eyes

"Look" Joe said getting up from his knees and wiping his hands off and walking over to her, Miley watched him in caution. "We didn't get at a good start"

Miley watched him

"You seem like a cool girl, someone who's having a tough time" Joe started to say

"You don't know me" Miley said getting all defensive

"I would like too" Joe said throwing his hands up in the air "But you made the difficult from the beginning"

"What are you talking about, you're the one who went all "I like Nerds too'" Miley said

"Well at least I wanted to have a conversation" Joe said "You said I didn't have a life, you don't know me either how could you have said that without knowing me"

"Well I can't help it, if what I say is true" Miley said "You even said yourself that you came over here all the time"

Joe sat there staring at her through his white trim sunglasses.

"Whatever, I just thought you could use a friend since you where new here" Joe said going back to doing the flowers.

Miley sat there thinking about he said about her wanting to have some friends. This was true to her because with her being new she really did need a new friend, she watched him dig the hole and put one in.

"I like your sunglasses" Miley said crossing her legs

Joe looked up and smiled a little

"Well thanks" Joe said

Miley rolled her eyes

"So are you originally from here?" Miley asked trying to start a conversation

"I was born in Arizona but my family moved to New Jersey after my brother was born" Joe said

"Oh" Miley said starting to feel awkward again

"Your grandmother said you're from Tennessee" Joe said

"I was born in Franklin, Tennessee" Miley said nodding "We moved all across Tennessee, but decided on Nashville"

"That's cool" Joe said "Yeah my brother was born in Texas; he's the second youngest of us all. His name is Nick"

"How old is he?" Miley asked in curiosity

"Eighteen" Joe said

"Wow, so your like old" Miley asked

Joe looked up at her with a look that made Miley regret what she had said

"You know you're not too good at this conversation thing" Joe said

"I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that since he's the second youngest you've got to be like twenty" Miley said

"Nineteen" Joe said "I won't be twenty until July"

"I'm seventeen; I won't be eighteen until November. I have a late birthday which sucks" Miley said

"That sucks" Joe said

"Yeah pretty much it does" Miley said

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Joe asked

"I have two sisters, and two brothers" Miley said "Brandi who is older then me, Noah who is younger, Braison who is younger and Trace who is older"

"Wow so you're like literally the middle one" Joe said sitting down on the grass taking a break

"Yep" Miley said nodding "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No sisters at all, only brothers" Joe said

"Wow" Miley said shocked

"Kevin who is the oldest, Nick who is younger and Frankie who is the youngest" Joe said

"Where are your brothers?" Miley asked looking around hoping they didn't come over.

Joe started to play with his shoes

"Well my two brothers are in Canada" Joe said leaving it at that

"What about your youngest brother Frankie?" Miley asked

Joe looked around trying to come up with a distraction. Miley was sitting there waiting for him to respond.

"Uh…" Joe said and then came up with something "I have to go to the bathroom"

Miley looked at him confused as she watched him get up from the grass and rush into the house.

Joe ran into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it.

"I just had to bring it up" Joe said scolding himself, as tears rushed to his eyes. He locked the bathroom door and went over to the sink washing his face off. After splashing some water onto his face, he looked up and saw that his eyes were all red.

"This sucks" Joe said wiping his eyes off with the palm of his hands.

Miley who was still sitting outside, got up from the steps. She went back into the house and saw her nana sitting on the sofa.

"Are you two finished?" Doris asked

"Uh, no" Miley said "He had to use the bathroom"

"Why don't you go and start while he's in there" Doris said

Miley rolled her eyes and went towards the door, and outside.

Joe was still in the bathroom. He looked up once again in the mirror. His eyes were better, not as red but you could tell he had been crying. He decided to suck it up and leave the bathroom. He saw Doris sitting there looking at something random in the room.

"Ms. Doris, I'm not feeling too well I was wondering if I could come over later and finish the flowers" Joe said rubbing the side of his face

"Yeah go ahead sweetie, Miley can finish it" Doris said getting up from her seat

"Thanks" Joe said as he started walking towards the door, before Doris had a chance to say anything else.

Joe quickly walked down the stairs to the front porch which caught Miley's attention. She looked up from the flowers and up to where she heard the noise. She saw Joe going across the yard.

"Are you okay?" Miley yelled out but Joe didn't answer, he just ran out of sight and into his house. When Miley was finished with everything, she put everything away where she thought it went and went back into the house.

"Nana?" Miley asked looking around

"Same place dear" Doris said

Miley walked in and saw her sewing a pair of pants

"Did you finish for me?" Doris asked

"Yeah" Miley said nodding "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Doris asked

Miley walked over and sat down in a chair

"What was wrong with Joe?" Miley asked

"What do you mean?" Doris asked

"What I mean is, when I asked him where his brothers where he got all freaked out on me" Miley said "He like said he had to go to the bathroom, and then ran out of the house"

"Bringing up his brothers is sort of a touchy subject" Doris said

"Why?" Miley asked

"Well you see after his mom, dad and younger brother Frankie died in a car accident a few months ago, his two other brothers went to Canada to help get over the death" Doris said

"They died?" Miley asked starting to feel sorry for him

"Yeah, he doesn't like talking about it" Doris said

"Aw" Miley said looking down at her hands

"They were very close" Doris said, Miley looked up at her "It was the hardest for Joe. I feel sorry for him because right now he's in the house all by himself"

"That does have to be rough on him" Miley said

"I try not to bring it up, you know try to give him time to get over it" Doris said

Miley got up from the chair

"You know I think I am going to go lay down, I am not feeling so good" Miley said putting an arm over her stomach for emphasis

"Alright dear hope you feel better" Doris said

"Yeah" Miley said distant as she walked away and to the stairs. She walked up to her room.

Deciding that she needed some space, she went over to her window and opened it. She walked onto the porch. She pulled up a chair and curled herself in a ball. She looked around and then straight.

Doris' house was pretty close to their neighbor's house. Miley looked and saw that it was Joe's house. She couldn't help but wonder which room was his. She moved her eyes from the house. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and turned it on. She saw the she had twenty missed txt messages.

Miley turned her cell phone back off, not wanting to read them. She threw her cell phone onto the floor of the porch and laid her head down on her knees.

"Day two, is over with" Miley said to herself as she wiped her eyes

**OKAY THAT CHAPTER LIKE TOTALLY SUCKED. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. BUT PLEASE READ THE TOP OF THE PAGE. BUT THANKS FOR READING. TEN REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME FLIP. THANKS AGAIN!!**


	8. 7

Hey guys here's another chapter : ) I hope you guys like it

**Hey guys here's another chapter : ) I hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Vincent, Sarah and Rebecca**

Joe was sitting in the kitchen of the house, eating breakfast all by himself. He had, had a rough night before. He didn't sleep much, he kept thinking about his parents and younger brother.

He had managed to forget what had happened that night. But the talk with Miley had made him remember everything. Sometimes he thinks that if he were to talk about it, then it would make him get over it better.

Joe looked around at the photos hanging around. Some where just of him and his brothers. But then there were the ones that where of his whole family. Before Nick and Kevin had gone to Canada they had taken everything to the storage center. They felt that if they were to do that then they didn't have to throw them away just yet.

Joe got up and threw his bowl in the sink and went into the family room. He laid down on the couch reaching for the remote.

**-Miley-**

"I need you to wash those dishes" Doris said

"Don't you have a dishwasher?" Miley asked looking at the pile of dishes in the sink

"No" Doris said shaking her head

Miley's jaw dropped

"Are you serous?" Miley asked

"'Yes, now get started" Doris said

"But I don't know how to" Miley said

"Wells now's your chance to learn" Doris said walking out

"But…" Miley wanted to say more but she knew it was useless.

Miley turned back around and huffed

"This should be fun" She said rolling her eyes

She turned the water on cold and looked around for soup

"Alright, now what soap?" Miley asked herself

She looked at the Dawn and then the Red Bath and Beyond Sweet Pea. After looking at both of them she picked them up and took a sniff.

"The Sweet Pea smells better" Miley said getting the sponge and pumped some on it.

She grabbed a plate that had syrup, and scrunched her nose.

"Ugh" She said running the cold water over the plate and scrubbing it. When she was finished she put it on the towel on the counter. She grabbed another dish and started scrubbing. She put that dish on the towel after she was finished with that one. She looked around and saw the squirt thing to wash dishes.

"I always saw my mom use that" She said picking it up

"Now the only problem is how it works"

Miley felt along the sprayer to see how it would turn on. When she felt coldness on her skin, she then knew that was how it was too be turned on.

She quickly turned it off and went to turn around to grab a dish towel but forgot the floor was wet from the sprayer. She tried to gain her balance but her feet kept slipping, feeling as though she was going to fall forward she brought her hands out of protect her stomach. She closed her eyes so that she didn't feel when she fell.

But when she didn't feel herself fall to the ground, she opened one eye and saw her face almost to the floor.

"What?" She asked confused

"You know, you should be careful when you wash dishes" She heard a voice said

"Get me up" Miley said

Joe lifted Miley up and put her on the dry portion of the kitchen. She looked over at Joe and wiped the wet hair out of her face.

"Thanks" Miley said

"Your welcome" Joe said grabbing a towel and wiping the water off the floor and got up looking at what Miley was doing. She had left the water running which made the bubbles form in the sink. He laughed and turned the water off and raised an eyebrow to her.

"I've never washed dishes before" Miley said smiling a little and shrugging

"I can" Joe said feeling the water "Tip number one, you don't use cold water. Tip number two, you turn the water off, and tip number three use dish soap"

"That is dish soap" Miley said going over to the Sweet Pea soap

"That's hand soap" Joe said showing her the label

"Oh" Miley said looking at it

"But I guess, you did okay for your first time" Joe said smiling at her laughing

"Yeah, I didn't flood the house" Miley said also laughing, she stopped laughing and looked at him smiling.

Joe smiled and looked down. Miley realized that they were having a moment and quickly broke it.

"Uh, so what are you doing over here?" Miley asked turning to the sink

"Well I wanted too get to know you, so I came over here to see if you wanted to go for a walk" Joe said

"I have to do the dishes" Miley said

"Oh…" Joe said "I understand"

Miley felt bad for telling him no

"But I probably can, once I'm done" Miley said looking over

"Alright" Joe said smiling; Miley smiled back and went back to doing the dishes.

She turned on the water and put some dish soap on a brand new sponge.

"Turn it to hot" Joe said going to the side of her and turning the nozzle.

"I forgot" Miley said

"Well you better remember next time, missy" Joe said playfully

Miley turned around throwing bubbles on him

"What was that for?" Joe asked laughing and wiping them off of his face

"For saying that" Miley said

"Well then" He said throwing some on her.

Miley laughed and gathered a huge pile on her hand and put them on his chin

"You look like Santa Clause" She said laughing

Joe grabbed and put them on her eyebrows and hair

"Now you look like Alert Einstein" Joe said

"It's in my hair now" Miley said trying to act seriously but miserably failing

"What happened in here?" Doris asked sternly, coming into the kitchen

They turned around, their eyes wide

"Well?" Doris asked

"Well..uh" Miley started to say

"It's a long story" Joe said

"Just clean this mess up" Doris said

They shook their heads in understanding. Doris looked at them again, and left the room mumbling something along the lines of

"Those bubble looking goof balls, better clean up my kitchen"

"Well uh, we better get cleaning" Miley said

Joe grabbed another towel and started to clean his face off and then the floor. When he got finished he stood up.

"I think I am going to go have to get a different shirt" Joe said looking down at the big wet spot on his gray shirt

Miley looked over with a dish in her hand

"Alright' She said quietly

"So when I get back, do you want to go on that walk?" Joe asked

"Sure" She said nodding

"Be right back then" Joe said walking out the door

Miley continued to wash the dishes in her now hot water. When she was finished she saw that her shirt was also wet. She hurried upstairs and into the clothes she had packed inside the suitcase.

She put on her pink shirt that went with her white skinny Capri's she had on at the moment. She went out of her room and saw her nana standing there dusting.

"Where are you going?" Doris asked

"I was going to go for a walk" Miley said

"Did you finish the dishes?" Doris asked

"Yeah" Miley said nodding

"Did you clean up that mess, you two made?" She asked

"Yep" Miley said nodding

"Well I guess you could go" Doris said

"Thanks" Miley said going down the steps and out the door.

She stood up on the porch looking around waiting for him to come out of his house. When she did she saw that he was changed into now a baby blue shirt. She walked down the sidewalk to go meet with him.

"You ready to go?" Joe asked smiling

"I guess" She said smiling a little as she started to walk.

"So…" Joe said bouncing on his feet a little

"Yeah…" Miley said back

"Alright here's a question would you rather have a dog as a pet or a cat?" Joe asked

"What kind of question is that?" Miley asked

"A getting to know you one" Joe said

"Well then a dog" Miley said

"I like dogs better too, they don't hiss at you" Joe said

"I know right!" Miley said smiling "I had this neighbor in Tennessee and she had this cat and it would come over to our yard all the time, and like whenever I would try to move it, it would like hiss at me. I hate them with like a passion"

"Yeah I pretty much think their evil" Joe said

"Alright so would you rather have a lot of money or lots of friends?" Miley asked

Joe put his hand on his chin pretending he was thinking

"Money, so then I could buy friends" Joe said laughing

"Haha" Miley said "Seriously"

"Friends, I think they help you get through your life" Joe said

Miley nodded

"Depends which kinds you got" Miley said

"What do you mean?" Joe asked looking at her

"Nothing" She said shaking her head "So your turn"

"So where's your boyfriend?" Joe asked

"Huh?" Miley asked

"Well since your pregnant, you got to have a boyfriend" Joe said and then noticing how rude that sounded "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

"No it's okay" Miley said "Yes, I did get pregnant but I broke up with that loser"

"Oh" Joe said not wanting to keep asking questions that were going to make her feel uncomfortable

"He was a jerk, a real jerk and he hurt me in any possible way that he could have" Miley said

"Well I'm sorry" Joe said putting his hands in his pockets

"It's not your fault" Miley said "So is it your turn or my turn?"

"Yours" Joe said

"Alright" Miley said trying to think of one "So remember yesterday when we were talking about siblings, how come you went inside and then went home?"

Joe slowed down his walking when he finally realized what she had asked. Miley felt back for just springing it out there, but she felt bad for him. She wanted to let him know that she wanted to be a good friend.

"Well uh" Joe said "You know how we were talking about our families, obviously right?"

"Yeah" She said nodding

"Well it's a touchy subject" Joe said

"Then why did you bring it up?" Miley asked

"Because theirs been something that I had been trying to get over, for a couple of months" He said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Miley said

"No, I would probably feel a whole lot better if I did" Joe said letting a big breath out.

Miley didn't want to rush him, by saying anything.

"Well you see a couple of months ago my parents and my younger brother Frankie were going to pick up some things from the store. I was supposed to go in the first place but I had told my parents that I had to do something's around the house, so they went instead. Well they had been gone for about three hours, which was weird. My two brothers and I were starting to get worried. But we some lights come into the driveway a few minutes later. We heard footsteps coming up onto the porch…" Joe said taking a breath

"You alright?" Miley asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"We heard a knock on the door, and we knew something was wrong. Our mom and dad would never knock on the door, and they were gone. We all went over to the door, my youngest brother Nick in the front. We saw these police officers…we knew right then that something was in fact wrong." Joe said as he stopped walking "I remember the police officers asking if it was the 'Jonas' residents and then my older brother Kevin saying 'Yes' They had then told us that or parents and Frankie had been involved in a car accident and was pronounced dead at the scene"

"Oh my gosh" Miley said with tears forming in her eyes, she had heard it once but the way Joe said it, sounded so much more real.

"My parents were my everything, and my little brother Frankie might have been annoying sometimes, but I would trade those headaches for him being here any day" Joe said

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry" Miley said

"So am I" Joe said looking at her nodding "You know I have never told anyone the whole story before, not even your grandmother"

"Really?" Miley asked

"Yeah" Joe said nodding

"Then why me?" Miley asked

"I don't know, there's just something about you, that makes me fell as though I can tell you anything" Joe said shrugging with tears visible in his eyes

Miley didn't know what too say, instead she gathered him in a big hug. She could tell that they were going to be good friends.

**ALRIGHT THERES A CHAPTER!! I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYTHING GOT SOLVED AND THAT WE ALL WITH HANNAH MONTANA IN THEM CAN STAY ON HANNAH MONTANA SECTION! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST 10 PLEASE , SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO SHORT. THANKS FOR READING **

**LOVES YA!! : )**


	9. 8

It has been a while since I last updated on this story, so I decided that I would, so here's a new chapter

**It has been a while since I last updated on this story, so I decided that I would, so here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters I made up and the plot. **

…**.About a month later….**

It's been about a month since their walk, and Joe's confession. They had grew as friends, you could now say that they were best friends. But there was still this feeling in Miley that couldn't help but second guess everything. After what had happened with Vincent, she didn't know if she could trust anyone fully after him. She trusted Vincent but then, he went against her will.

But Miley decided that it would be in her best interest and her mental health to actually have a friend. With all hopes, she hoped that he wouldn't turn into a jerk.

"Stop" Miley said pushing Joe away

He was getting on her nerves. He kept moving his finger around in front of her face. He knew that he was getting on her nerves.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked doing again

"Yes, now stop" Miley said laughing

"Fine" Joe said leaning back on the rocking chair out of the patio. "You're so boring"

"I'm boring?" Miley asked offended

"Yeah" He said nodding his head

"Fine Mr. Fun, what do you want to do?" Miley asked

"Sit here" Joe said laughing

"Wow what an adventure" Miley said sarcastically and leaning back

"So, when do you find out if your baby is a boy or girl?" Joe asked

He had become comfortable with asking Miley questions about the baby. Miley didn't mind so what did it matter. Plus he liked knowing things like that.

"I think my nana said something about six months or something like that. I will ask the next time I go to the appointment" Miley said

"I heard that too" Joe said which made Miley look over "What I mean is…I was listening to these people talking somewhere, I forgot where though. But they were talking and they were saying how it was their six month visit and they found out the sex of their baby"

"Yeah, I am honestly excited to know" Miley said putting her hand on the stomach

"Well since you are three months pregnant now that means that your baby now has fingers and it will most likely be able to suck its thumb" Joe said

"How do you know so much?" Miley asked

"Uh… I don't know" Joe said shrugging

"You didn't?" Miley asked smiling

"Didn't what?" Joe asked looking at her worried that she had figured out

"You looked this stuff up" Miley said

"So" Joe said looking away embarrassed

"So you made up the whole thing about the couple?" Miley asked smiling

"Yeah" Joe dragged out

"Well thanks for looking that stuff up" Miley said

"Well I had nothing better to do" Joe said shrugging

"I'm sure" She said giggling

"I just thought that you know, you would need someone to tell you a couple things" Joe said

"You know you're my only friend right now" Miley said looking at Joe "I'm glad that I have you as a friend too tell me stuff"

"Well you need a friend right now, and I am here for you" Joe said smiling at her

She smiled at him

"Thanks" Miley said bumping his shoulder with hers

"No problem" He said smiling and twirling his finger in her face again.

"Stop" She said grabbing his finger and throwing it down on his lap

"I'm bored" Joe said whining again

"Well I have nothing to do, so it's up to you" Miley said

"Let's paint" Joe said then laughing when he saw the look on Miley's face, and raised his hands in defense "Only kidding"

"You're hilarious" Miley said rolling her eyes

"Just joking" He said then really started to think "What to do, what to do"

"This is useless" Miley said

"Let's go see a movie" Joe said

"I don't feel like getting dressed" Miley said in a pair of pajama shorts and regular t-shirt

"What about a movie inside?" Joe asked

"I don't feel like moving" Miley said

"Fine, well I am going to go in and watch a movie" Joe said going into Doris' house shutting the door

"Fine" Miley said rolling her eyes sitting out on the porch refusing to move. She looked down at her nails and playing with the tips of them. When she got bored with that, she crossed her eyes looking at the hair coming in her face. She blew out a breath of hair and her hair went up then down. She repeated the blow of air, and her hair went once again up and down.

She let out a yell of frustration and went into the house. She saw Joe sitting on the couch, remote in hand with cookies that her nana must have baked.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came in here" Joe said not taking his eyes off the TV screen

"How did you know I was in here?" Miley asked going over sitting next to him on the couch

"Because I heard you yell outside" Joe said laughing and pushing the plate over to her "Want one, your grandmom made them. There delicious" He looked at her putting his face close to her and put the cookie in his mouth to tease

She glared at him and took one. She took a bite out of it and got wide eyed.

"These are good" Miley said with a mouth full of cookie

"Told you" He said in a sing along voice

Miley stuck out her tongue which still had chocolate on it. Joe scrunched up his face.

"Ew gross Miles, I don't want to see your food" He said

Miley sat on her knees and opened her mouth.

"Ahh" She showing her chocolate covered mouth

"You're so gross" Joe said laughing

"Uh huh and that's why you're laughing" Miley said swallowing it and looking at the movie screen "So what movie have you put in"

"A movie" Joe said in an obvious tone

"Well duh, but does this movie had a title?" Miley asked

"Well duh" Joe said mocking her, which she slapped him a little for it "It's called 'Clueless'"

"Are you serious?" Miley asked excited, she loved that movie

"No" Joe said laughing, which made Miley's smile automatically turn upside down "But your reaction was funny enough for me to put it in"

"Yay" Miley said clapping her hands.

Joe got off the couch and went over to the movies that Miley had gotten from her family, when the moving truck had come a few weeks before. Miley grabbed another cookie as Joe set the movie up.

"You know, those cookies are like full of calories" Joe said messing with her

"So" Miley shrugging "What do you want me to do not eat because of a few…hundred calories"

Joe laughed and sat on the couch

"You can't take a joke, to save your life" Joe said rubbing her head and pushing it to the opposite direction

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just press play" Miley said getting situated "Where's my nana?"

"She said that she had to do some stuff upstairs" Joe said

"Oh" Miley said fixing her eyes on the screen she started to sing the lyrics of the song to herself

_Lookin' out a dirty old window_

_Down below the cars and the city go rushin' by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Friday Night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat but it's shooting _

_Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town_

_Down town the young one's are going_

_Down town the young ones are growing_

_We're the kids of America _

_We're the kids of America_

When Alicia went to talk Miley smiled proudly to her self, for she had remembered the words

Miley then so cleverly went along with the script to the show.

"So OK, you're probably thinking, is this, like a Noxzema commercial, or what? But seriously, I actually have a way normal life for a teenage girl. I mean I get up, I brush my teeth, and I pick out my school clothes"

Joe stared at Miley, like she was nuts. She noticed it too and looked over.

"What?" She asked

"You know the script like you wrote it" He said

"What can I say I love the movie" She said looking back at the TV

Joe looked at the TV, about a few minutes into the movie Miley started to talk again.

"Did I show you the loqued-jeep my daddy got me? It's a four wheel drive, dual side air bags and monster sound system. I don't have a license yet, but I need something to learn on" Miley said at the same time as the character on TV

Joe busted out laughing

"You can't be serious" Joe said laughing

"I can say this whole movie Joseph" Miley said

"Let's not" Joe said as he stopped laughing

"Alright, I'm done" Miley said

"Thank you" Joe said watching the movie again

A couple minutes into the movie, Miley decided to mess with him a little. When a really long dialogue came in the movie Miley smiled and started to say it again.

"So, OK, like right now, for example, the Haitians need to come to America. But some people are all "What about the strain on our resources?" But it's like, when I had this garden party for my father's birthday right? I said R.S.V.P. because it was a sit-down dinner. But people came that like, did not R.S.V.P. so I was like, totally buggin'. I had to haul ass to the kitchen, redistribute the food, squish in extra place settings, but by the end of the day it was like, the more the merrier! And so, if the government could just get to the kitchen, rearrange some things, we could certainly party with the Haitians. And in conclusion, may I please remind you that it does not say R.S.V.P. on the Statue of Liberty?"

"I'm turning it off" Joe said plainly after just listening to an extremely long dialogue that was physically impossible for her to memorize "You obviously have a problem, and me letting you watch this movie is basically like being an instigator:"

"Oh shut up" Miley said "You're so dramatic"

"At least I don't know the whole movie word to word" Joe said

"I wouldn't call it a problem" Miley said

"It's a problem" He said patting her back "But it's alright we will get you some help"

"I don't need help, you need help" Miley said

"What do I need help for?" Joe asked

"Cause of that huge spider on your shoulder?" Miley said pointing to his shoulder

"WHAT?" Joe yelled freaked out, standing on the couch throwing his hands all around him

Miley started to crack up and couldn't stop

"Is it gone?" Joe asked still throwing his hands around

"Sure" Miley said laughing so hard

"What in God's creation are you doing standing on my couch boy?" Doris asked coming in

Joe glared at Miley, who was still laughing

"Seeing if I could touch the ceiling" He said reaching his hand up and doing so "Ta da"

"Do you mind putting both feet on the floor now?" Doris asked

"Sure thing" Joe said climbing down off the couch and sitting down. Miley had calmed down.

"Look what I found in my bedroom" Doris said sitting down in the chair

Miley turned down TV to mute, to give her nana her full attention.

"What is it?" Miley asked

"Look at these photos" Doris said showing Miley and Joe the photos of when Miley was a little girls

"Nana" Miley groaned putting her hands over her eyes

It was a photo of Miley in the sink, with water up to her 'mosquito bites'. Joe started to laugh, but covered his mouth trying to hide it.

"I think it's a cute picture, I mean look at the bubbles in your hair" Doris said

"Yeah adorable, next" Miley said taking the picture from her and sitting on it.

Doris showed the two, the next picture which was one of Miley and her father. Miley was about nine in the picture and they were hugging, with big smiles on their faces. Miley got tears in her eyes as she remembered the good days, before she got pregnant and her father started to hate her.

"I thought it was a a good picture of you two together" Doris said

Miley got up from the couch and going out the door. She couldn't believe that her nana would do that to her. She knew how bad of a relationship her father and she were having and then she would bring out a picture. Sometimes she thought her nana was just so darn clueless.

Miley sat down on the chair that she had been sitting on earlier. She shook her head and wiped her eyes of the tears that had already fallen. She heard a click of the door and looked over and saw Joe standing there.

"Wanna talk?" He asked sitting down next to her

"I can't believe, she would bring a picture of him and me" Miley said letting the tears flow

"It was a picture" Joe said

"You don't even know why, it's so hard" Miley said

"Tell me then" Joe said "Let me understand"

Miley shook her head and fiercely wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's a long story" Miley said

"It's only three, we have until forever" Joe said "Please tell me"

"My dad and I don't exactly talk to each other anymore" Miley said

"Did you two have a fight before you came down here?" Joe asked

She still hadn't told him anything about the reasoning of her coming down to New Jersey to live. She figured if she could know his past, he could know hers. Just not the full explanation of it all.

"My dad wasn't too happy about me getting pregnant. He's a strict Christian, which means to me that I can't have sex until I'm married. When my parents found out that I was pregnant, it wasn't so bad for me by my mom. But my dad, boy was he mad. When he found out, he didn't talk to me" She said as she started crying again, Joe ran a hand down her back to sooth her "He and I used to be so close, it was so hard for him not to talk to me. His look in his eye was disappointment. He said that I had to move down here. A couple days before I left I found out that my boyfriend, well my ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me with my best friend. It's been bad, the only one who I think in my family who supports me is my sister and my nana"

"That's horrible" Joe said

"He won't even talk to me" Miley said crying even harder "He hates me, he's ashamed of me, he's embarrassed that his daughter is pregnant"

"I am sure he doesn't hate you" Joe said pulling Miley into a comforting hug

"You didn't see the look in his eyes" Miley said crying

"I'm sure he'll come around" Joe said not knowing what else he could possibly say. Even though whatever he did say couldn't change her mind in thinking that her father hated her.

"I just can't believe she would bring pictures out" Miley said

"She probably wants this all to end" Joe said

"Well all my father has to do is apologize" Miley said

"He'll come around" Joe said again

"You're such a great listener" Miley said lifting her head "Thanks for being there for me"

"Any time" Joe said smiling at her and looking in her blue eyes, he loved her eyes. There was so much more then blue in them, and that's what he loved. There was green and tons of shades of blue.

Miley sniffed and looked down at Joe's shirt and laughed a little

"I got your shirt wet" Miley said

"Huh?" Joe asked getting back in focus

"I said that your shirt got wet" Miley said laughing again

Joe looked down and saw the big wet stain in the middle of his shirt

"Oh well, it'll dry" Joe said waving it off and getting up from the chair

"Thanks again" Miley said giving him a hug

Joe hugged her back and let go, afraid he'd freak her out if he hugged her for too long.

"How about we got finish watching that movie?" Joe asked holding his arm out

"Sounds good" Miley said smiling and hooking her arm with Joe's and walking back into the house.

Trust, was very important in Miley's book. And Joe was slowly gaining all of it.

**SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE VERY NICE OF YOU TO DO! THANKS AGAIN. PLEASE AT LEAST 15 BEFORE THE NEXT ONE. OR TEN. WHICH EVER WORKS FOR YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR READING!!**


	10. 9

Hey guys here's another chapter

**Hey guys here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome : ) **

**OH MY GOSH OKAY SO I WAS LOOKING FOR SHOUD'VE SAID NO, BECAUSE I LOVE THAT SONG. AND YOU KNOW HOW I MADE THE ONE-SHOT RIGHT. WELL I WAS LOOKING AND TAYLOR SWIFT AND JONAS BROTHERS SANG A DUET TOGETHER OF THAT. I HAD NO IDEA…LOL I THOUGHT THAT WAS INTERESTING…OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot and the characters I made up!**

…**. Two Weeks Later …..**

Miley was in the laundry room which was connected to the back of the house. Her nana had told her that she was to start washing her own clothes, since she was going to have to be washing double the loads in a couple of months.

Miley looked at the piece of paper that her nana had given her. Doris had taken a taxi into town so that she could go get her hair done. She had just left five minutes ago, which left Miley all alone.

She was really starting to get home sick. She hated not talking to her best friend. They used to talk all the time and now that she wasn't talking to her made her feel depressed. She was starting to miss her mom, her brothers and sisters. They had always been there for her and now that they weren't she didn't know how to replace them.

Miley then thought about how she made Joe as a new friend. In fact they were best friends. In fact, he had taken her to her four month check up. The baby was doing fine, nothing wrong. Miley had been doing all the right things in keeping her child safe.

As Miley was putting the colored clothes into the washer, she didn't really know what she was doing. She heard door to the laundry room open and saw Joe come through the door with a bag.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked basically giving Joe a heart attack

"My god" Joe said letting out a breath of air "You almost made me go into cardiac arrest"

"Be quite you big baby" Miley said looking at the bag "What's in there?"

Joe looked down at the bag and shrugged

"Oh you know guns and ropes so I can kidnap you. Now don't scream" Joe said sarcastically while putting his bag on the folding table

"You're such a jerk" Miley said smiling a little and going past him to open it up

"Doris usually washes my clothes for me, since my brothers have been gone. My mom never did teach me that" Joe said pulling out his clothes

"Well I am in charge of the clothes from now on" Miley said checking how they were doing by opening the top

"Well you can do them" Joe said smiling

"Don't think so" Miley said smiling at him "I barely knew how to do mine"

"Well you put them in didn't you?" Joe asked

"Yeah light colors, but I don't know if I did it right though" Miley said

"Did you put soap in it?" Joe asked

"Yeah" She said nodding

"Well soap cleans things so you should have done it right" Joe said getting his colored clothes out and dumping them into the washer

"You can't just put them in there" Miley said wide mouthed

"Too late" Joe said smirking and jumping up and sitting on top of the drier.

"I'm going to get ice cream" Miley said walking out of the room, Joe got wide eyed and followed her

"You got ice cream?"

"Yeah, I made sure she got some the last time we went there" Miley said opening the freezer and revealed almost a whole freezer full of 'Ben and Jerry's' ice cream in every flavor

Joe stood looking in the freezer in awe. He couldn't believe all the flavors that she had in just one freezer. She had to at least have forty containers.

"I get hungry for ice cream randomly" Miley said putting her hand on her stomach "Must be those cravings"

Joe went over to the freezer in a trance. He started picking through them

"Can you give me the Phish Food" Miley said licking her lips "That's my favorite"

Joe looked over wide eyed, and pointed to him

"Mine too!" Joe said

"Well grab two containers and I will grab the spoons" Miley said going over to the counter and sat up on it waiting for her tub, with spoons in her hand. Joe closed the door and walked over to where Miley was sitting and climbed up next to her and handing her tub.

Joe opened his and put the top, on the other side of him.

Miley dipped her spoon into the awesomeness and put it into her mouth.

"I love this stuff" Miley said after swallowing

"Oh, I know" Joe said sitting so that he was pretzel like

"Are you comfortable?" Miley asked laughing

"Yep" He said smiling and nodding

Miley took another bit and put it into her mouth. She loved just chilling like they were at the moment.

"When I lived in Tennessee, me and my best friend Rebecca would always do stuff like this" Miley blurted out not really knowing what she was saying but she was glad that she finally got something out from her life back when she was living in Tennessee

"Really?" Joe asked wanting to here it

"Yeah" Miley said as her smile started to spread out on her face. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to here some of it

"Well go on" Joe said scooping some onto his spoon

Miley nodded and decided to sit the way he was so she brought her legs up to the counter and put them pretzel. Both of them not noticing that Miley's knees were basically now on top of Joe's.

"My best friend Rebecca and I would always like get some ice cream and go outside or something and talk. Or we would walk around the yard, she was awesome because I could talk to her about anything" Miley said

"Isn't that a good feeling?" Joe asked

"What?" Miley asked back

"Being able to talk to someone about anyone" He said

"Yeah, it's like you can tell that person your deepest darkest secret" Miley said as her ice cream was forgotten and was beside her

"That's exactly how I feel with you" Joe said looking straight into her eyes

Miley smiled and looked away blushing, as she caught herself staring at Joe.

"You're just saying that" Miley said finding something on the counter to keep her eyes on

"Not really" Joe said shaking his head "You're like the best friend I've had in a while"

"What about your brothers?" Miley asked still focusing on something different

"Brothers are brothers, your something…else" Joe said not able to come up with words "Like I don't know how to describe it, you just came from nowhere and now I feel like I can tell you anything. I never told anyone some of the stuff I told you"

"That's really nice to say" Miley said smiling and glancing at him

"That's what scares me though" Joe said

"Why does it scare you?" She asked confused now

"Miley, I only knew you for about a couple days and I opened up to you in a snap of a finger" Joe said

Miley looked up and locked eyes with him.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked quietly

Joe eyes looked back and forth into hers. He honestly couldn't tell her what it meant, because he didn't know himself.

"I don't know" Joe said just a quietly

Miley's eyes never left his. There was something about him that just made her feel something…different. Like everything was okay, that she didn't have to worry about her old memories. She felt like everything that was going on since she's been there is enough to make her as happy as she can be, or ever has been.

That's what made Miley move forward a little. They both did, both of them not even noticing that they were. Miley's hands went on Joe's legs. Both of them feeling each other's breath on their faces. Joe's heartbeat was going faster and faster. Before they both could stop themselves they quickly went into a kiss.

Neither of them wanting to let go. Joe's hands automatically went to her face and cupping it, and Miley grabbed his shirt bringing him closer. Joe slowly deepened the kiss, not even processing that this was happening.

Before either of them could stop to take a breath, there were these booms coming from the laundry room.

When the reality finally came into play for the pair, they quickly broke this kiss and opened their eyes. Joe and Miley leaned back a little their eyes not leaving each other, but not able to stay anything.

There was another boom coming from the laundry room, which startled them. They looked at each other wide eyed and quickly got off the counter and rushing to the laundry room, where the washer was rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with it?" Miley yelled over the noise

"I don't know" Joe screeched trying to the washer without it coming after him. Joe had never seen a washer so out of control before. He opened the top of the washer and the whole thing shut off.

"What did you do?" Miley asked worried

Joe closed the top and the washer started acting up again. He opened the washer up again and it stopped.

"Oh…" He said figuring it out

"What?" Miley asked

"It's on spin which means that it goes around really fast in a circle like getting the water drained or something like that" Joe said closing it again and it started to make the noise again.

Miley nodded and watched as Joe turned around to face her. The two of them stood their awkwardly, not saying a word. Miley crossed her hands around her stomach, now feeling self conscious.

"So…" Joe said scratching the back his neck

"Yeah…." Miley said letting out a shaky breath and looking at the ground

"What happened in there?" Joe asked which made her look up

"I uh don't know" She said, truly not knowing what was going on with her

"It was just in the moment thing right?" Joe asked

"Yeah" Miley said laughing "Some little kiss that wasn't meant"

"Exactly" Joe said letting out a big breath

"So we should forget that it ever happened" Miley said

"Totally" Joe said nodding

Miley and Joe both stood there not knowing what to say. When the signal for the washer went off, signaling that the clothes were finished being washed they both jumped a little. Joe soon realized that it meant that his clothes were washed. He opened the top of the washer and gathered his clothes out there.

He blushed a little when he picked up one of Miley's bras by accident. Miley's eyes got as big as saucers and quickly grabbed it from his and put on a little smile.

"So uh" Joe coughed "I think I will go home and put these in the drier"

"Yeah, don't want them to nasty smelling" Miley said laughing a little

"Yeah…" He drifted off smiling a little at her

"Well I will talk to you later" Miley said

"I'll come by tomorrow or something" Joe said going towards the door

"Okay" She said shaking her head

"Tell your grandmom I said 'hi" Joe said turning the handle with his free hand that wasn't holding the clothes to his hips

"Will do" Miley said nodding

"Bye" Joe said waving and closing the door walking out to his house.

Miley put her head on the driers top, thinking about how awkward things were going to be.

"Why" Miley said groaning, almost feeling as though she was going to cry

She always found a way to ruin things.

"Couldn't things just be normal for a little while? Why did things always have to end up on the weird side?" She mumbled

Joe had gone into his house and dropped his clothes on one of the chairs in the living room and fell forward on the couch.

He couldn't get over the fact that he kissed her! He knew that he said he would forget it, but the moment kept repeating in his head over and over again.

"The one friend I've had in like forever and I ruined it with my stupid hormones" Joe said into the pillow.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! THEY AREN'T TOGETHER, BUT THEY WILL BE SOON BUT NOT SUPER SOON. IT WILL TAKE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. I SAID THAT BECAUSE A LOT OF YOU WERE ASKING. BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS. THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LITTLE MOE ACTION.!!**


	11. 10

Well hey guys

**Well hey guys! How's it going? I got bored while writing the other chapter so I decided to write a chapter for this story. I have some ideas so I thought…why not? So here's a new chapter. Plus you guys seem to like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own characters. So I guess that's okay :)**

…**.Four Days later….**

It was three in the morning and Miley was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"_Get away from me Vincent" Miley yelled to Vincent who was coming towards her_

"_Don't be afraid of me Miley" Vincent said smiling his creepy little smiled that he always did before he did something to her. _

_Miley kept backing up with tears pouring out of her eyes. _

"_Come on baby" Vincent said touching Miley's face and bringing the hair out of her face _

_Miley slapped his hand away from her face and continued to back into the corner behind her. As she got to the end she couldn't help but cry even more. How did he find her here? _

"_You can't go anywhere now" Vincent said grabbing something out of his pocket _

_Miley looked down and saw a knife coming out of his pocket. Vincent looked up and smiled and titled his head to the side running a finger down the smooth surface. As Vincent looked up with the knife, it went straight towards her. _

_Miley screamed nothing was going to stop Vincent from stabbing_

Miley sprang up from the bed with sweat pouring off of her face. She had been having dreams like those for a couple days. She didn't tell anyone because no one would understand why she was having those types of dreams.

Miley went over to her side to turn on her lamp. When the switch to her lamp went on she got up from her bed and went over to her bathroom turning on that light. She turned on the water and waited for it to become warm.

When it was warm she scoped up some and threw it on her face, taking the sweat right off. When Miley was finished she grabbed a towel off of the bar that was nailed to the wall and dried her face off.

Miley walked over to the balcony and unlocked the door walking out of it. She walked over to the end of it, looking out into the neighborhood.

She hated nights like these, they were the foggy one's the ones that you help but feel depressed. It didn't help Miley one bit that she had that dream either. It was just creepy to her.

Miley went into her room and grabbed her blanket, and went back on onto the porch. She curled up into a ball with the blanket all on her. It was cool outside but it wasn't too bad.

Miley watched as birds flew by, and watched down below as stray animals walked the streets.

New Jersey was so much different then Tennessee, Miley thought it was a whole different world. She thought that there was more cars, more noise. But maybe that's what she needed.

She had learned so much from being there. More about her self then anything else that's happened. It was a chance for Miley to start fresh, with no one knowing anything about her.

Although Miley knew that Joe should know the stuff about her. She felt bad that he had told everything about his parents, but she was so ashamed of what had happened that she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Miley sighed…there she went with the whole thinking about Joe.

Ever since a couple days ago when the whole incident happened, Miley couldn't help but think about it all the time. It was either thinking about it, or thinking of ways to not think of it.

They had hung out the day after it had happened, and both seemed to put it to the past. Miley was glad for that, she didn't want any awkwardness going on. Plus he was her best friend so she defiantly didn't want to loose that anytime soon.

"What are you doing out here?" She heard a voice say, which scared her. .

Miley recognized the voice, but the way it was so random scared the crap out of her. She looked over to the house next to her and saw Joe with his head out his window.

"You scared the crap out of me" Miley said

"Sorry" Joe said smiling and putting his window farther up so that he could fit out. He put his foot out and then his other out so that he was sitting on the window sill. He stepped onto the thick branch and walked across it and onto the deck. When he was on it, Joe grabbed a chair and moved it so that he was looking out of the deck.

"What are you doing up so late?" Miley asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Joe said

Miley couldn't tell him why she was up so late. No way! Not yet. So instead she looked at him and shook her head

"Couldn't sleep" She said

"Yeah me either" Joe said nodding and propping his feet up onto the porch railing.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked but immediately regretted it because she knew he would ask her the same thing

"Nope, I tried for like four hours but I couldn't. I heard something out my window and saw it was you, so I figured that you wouldn't mind some company" Joe explained and looked away

Miley nodded in understanding and kept thinking '_don't say it' _

Joe turned towards her again.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked

Miley mentally slapped herself but she knew she had it coming. She thought for a few seconds thinking of reasons of why.

"Well I don't know, I just couldn't" Miley said

"Don't hurt your self" He said laughing

Miley nudged him a little and laughed along. When they calmed down, they just sat there quietly, just staring at the stuff happening.

"I like this" Joe said softly

Miley looked over at him with a questionable look on her face. He looked over and then back to the dark street.

"All of this at night" Joe said "I used to go onto my roof at night sometimes and do this"

"It's peaceful at night" Miley said agreeing with him

"So have you and your grand mom talked yet?" Joe asked

"Not really" Miley said shaking her head

"You know…you were all she could talk about" Joe said

Miley looked over at him confused about what he meant

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came, she would always talk about you. She would show me pictures from when you were little" Joe said

"Oh god, I hope it wasn't like the ones she showed us that one time" She said laughing a little

"No" Joe said chuckling a little but then got serious "But you have too know that she really missed talking to everyone Miley. She seriously missed talking to you; she would talk all about you"

"I don't know what happened" Miley sighed "I guess it was just that I grew up"

"Your grandmom didn't like that" Joe said laughing

"Yeah…we did used to be close" Miley said drifting off and remembering some of the stuff they used to do

"I think that it would mean a lot to her if you would talk to her" Joe said

"You think?" Miley asked

"Yeah" He said nodding

Miley sat there thinking of what Joe had just said. Maybe she did need to talk to her nana, help build their old relationship all over again.

"So how have you been feeling?" Joe asked

"Good" Miley said "I actually haven't had a lot of morning sickness, the last doctor appointment I had I told the doctor and she said it was normal for some girls not to get sick all the time. Which I am totally glad off, I don't think I can throw up everyday"

"I couldn't either" Joe said

"Well it's a good thing you're a guy" Miley said laughing

"I don't think I could be a girl" Joe said shaking his head

"It's not that bad" She said

Joe looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"I couldn't act like a drama queen twenty-four/seven" Joe said

Miley's jaw dropped and smacked him a little

"I'll have you know that I am not a drama queen all the time" She said

"Okay, whatever you say" Joe said

"Fine, name an example" She said crossing her arms

"Alright, well there was this one time" Joe said stopping and clearing his throat so that he could change his voice to a girly squeaky tone "Joe, I can't believe you would actually still wear that shirt after you just ran in it…ewwww"

Miley giggled at his girly voice, he smiled and did it again

"Joe…you are such a dork ugh" He said waving his hand in the air

Miley laughed even more

"Or what about this one" He said in a normal voice and cleared it again, going into his girly voice with a southern twang "Ew, ew, ew, get that away from me I swear that I will hit you so hard you'll go all the way to New York. Joseph"

"Alright" Miley said laughing "So I can be a little dramatic:

"It was a dust bunny" Joe said joining in, in laughing.

"In my defense, that thing looked like it could have killed someone" Miley said remembering when Joe chased her around the house with the dust bunny

"Whatever, you think" He said laughing a little

Miley looked over at him smiling, he was looking somewhere else. There she went again, thinking those thoughts she kept thinking about. Thinking about how hot he looked, or the way his hair flared out at the ends, or how perfect he was.

Joe looked over and saw Miley staring at him, which made him feel a little self conscious. He ran a hand over his face.

"What?" He asked

Miley snapped out of her trance and mentally slapped her self for not gaining herself sooner. She had no idea what was going wrong with her, thinking such things.

"Nothing I thought there was a bug on your face" She covered in a lie

"Is it gone?" He asked swiping at his face

"Yeah" Miley said quietly and looking away.

Joe looked at the houses and sidewalks. His eyes caught a house which had a light on. When he saw these shadows in the room which was lit up, his eyes went wide when he realized that the movement that they were doing wasn't age appropriate even if he was almost nineteen.

"Ew, that's gross" Joe said turning the other way

"What?" Miley asked, as she was pulled out of her thoughts

"Ugh" Joe said shaking his head and looking away

"What?" Miley asked laughing

Joe pointed over to the people across the streets house without even bothering to look again. Miley looked to where he was pointing. When she saw what he was pointing at, she got the same reaction he did.

Her mouth opened wide and she tore her eyes away.

"Oh, dear lord" She said

"Uh yeah" Joe said with the same tone

"I thought he had a wife" Miley said

"He does" Joe said

"Well she left today out of town, I was outside getting the mail and I heard them talking outside, something about her leaving for two days" Miley said

"So he's cheater on her?" Joe asked wide eyed

"Ew, and we just saw it" She said

"Great…" Joe said drifting off "What you see at three in the morning"

Miley laughed a little and stretched her arms out yawning at the process

"Starting to get tired?" Joe asked

"A little" Miley said

"Well I'm glad I could make you tired" Joe said smiling a little

"It wasn't you" Miley said smiling and getting up from the chair

"Well I'll talk to you later" Joe said softly, not really wanting to go in yet

"Yep just come on over" She said "But I decided that I am going to have a talk with nana tomorrow"

"She'll like that" Joe said

"I hope" Miley said

"Well goodnight" Joe said going over to the railing

Miley opened her arms.

"What no good night hug for your best friend?" She asked smiling

Joe turned around and smiled at her while walking over to her open arms.

"Duh" He said hugging her back

They both let go after about a minute, both of them not wanting to freak the other one out.

"Well good night" Miley said wrapping the blanket around her

"Night" He said going over to the railing again and climbing over it

Miley watched to make sure that he got in, when he got into the window he waved one more time and closed his window. Miley went back into her room and went into the bathroom. When she was finished she washed her hands and went back to bed, feeling a lot calmer then she had been before.

She laid her head down on the bed and leaned over turning off the lamp. She laid a hand on her growing belly.

"Love you baby" She said rubbing her stomach

A few minutes later, drifting off into a whole lot calmer dream.

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER. BUT WHO CARES RIGHT? LOL. WELL PLEASE REVIEW, AND I LOVE THE NEW MILEY CYRUS CD! IT'S SO AWESOME, I LOVE 'FLY ON THE WALL' 'GOODBYE' 'BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN' 'GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN' ! I LOVED ALL OF THEM THOUGH. BUT PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF POINTLESS. THANKS FOR READING… **

**: )**


	12. 11

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm updating again….finally! It's been crazy down here, storms, and fights just ugh. But I am writing instead of being downstairs, with my cousins that are down. Two of them are from West Virginia, so they will be here for a week. I'm not sure how long of a wait until the next chapter, but for now here's this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and the characters I made up, oh and of course the plot! **

………………**...**

That morning, after her talk with Joe that night, Miley had finally gotten the courage to talk to her nana.

Miley slowly rose from her bed and walked over to her bathroom, when she was finished she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, and letting her head rise slowly so that she could look at her image.

Her hair was hanging out of her pony tail, and her side swept bangs all messed up. When she was finished, washing her hands she grabbed a towel drying them off and grabbed the brush and pulling her hair out of the band that was holding now half of her hair. She ran the brush through and when she was satisfied she turned off the light and went into her bedroom.

Miley grabbed a pair of pants from her dresser and a shirt from her closet. She slid off her plaid pajama bottoms and slid on her denim jeans.

"Ugh" She groaned in frustration as he tugged the pants closer together. She felt like crying, this pair of pants were the only one's left that she hadn't tried, and they didn't fit. Everyday she would try a different pair of her jeans, to see if she could wear them but nope.

She took off the pants and threw them across the room. She grabbed a pair of forest green gym shorts and shoved them onto her. When she was finished getting everything else on, she opened her door and walked down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she saw the front door opened and a hat bobbing from the bottom of the porch. Miley opened the screen door and went out looking down and saw her nana on her knee's patting the dirt on the ground.

"You really shouldn't be doing that" Miley said watching her nana

Doris looked up at her grand daughter and patted her hands on her jeans.

"Well someone should" Doris said

"I can help you, if you would like me too" Miley said

"Can you go get the mail first, dear" Doris said

"Sure thing" Miley said walking down the sidewalk, and letting out a deep breath. She had to get back on track with her nana. She owed it to her

Miley got to the mailbox and grabbed the pile of papers. She closed the mailbox and didn't even bother turning, but instead she looked through the mail.

She rolled her eyes at what were there, magazines. That's all that it ever was, was magazines.

"Anything good?" She heard a voice ask from a couple of feet away, she smiled and turned sideways and saw Joe going to his mailbox

"Were you waiting for me to come out?" She asked

"Nope" Joe said smirking and opening his mailbox and taking out his mail

"Anything good?" Miley repeated

Joe looked up and back down at his mail, picking through it.

"Magazines" He said shrugging

"Me too" Miley said raising the mail a little and smiling

"So have you talked to your grandmom yet?" Joe asked walking a little closer to her

"No, but I am once I get her inside" Miley said

Joe nodded

"Well as I said last night, I think she'll appreciate it" Joe said

Miley looked down as her hand played with the edges of the magazines.

"Yeah, it will be nice" Miley said looking up again

They heard a door slam and they both looked over at the direction of the neighbor across the street. Miley and Joe looked at each other and shuddered, at the sight they had saw earlier.

Mr. Frew ran over to his car with a suitcase in hand. They looked back over and he looked up waving at the pair.

Miley and Joe raised their hand a little and waved back, with a little smile of their face as if telling him 'Oh I know your little secrettt'

Mr. Frew looked at them a little confused but just got into the car and they watched him drive away.

The two watched the car go down the street and looked back at each other and shuddered.

"Theirs something's that a neighbor shouldn't know about a neighbor" Joe said

"And it's so much weirder now that we know" Miley said

"Well I better get back inside, my brothers are due back in like an hour" Joe said

Miley got an excited look on her face

"You never told me that your brothers are coming back today" Miley said

"Must have slipped my mind" Joe said smiling at her

"You'll totally have to come over and introduce them to me" Miley said

"Will do" Joe said nodding

"Bye" Miley said hugging him and waving as she walked back up the sidewalk and up to her grandmother. She looked over and saw Joe jogging into the house. She laughed a little at the sight. When she got to her nana, she sat on the porch sight.

"You and Joseph seem to be getting friendly" Doris said smiling

"Yeah, he's like my best friend" Miley said

"I'm sure" She said smiling back at Miley

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked, now confused

"Well all I am saying is that you two seem to be getting close" Doris said but then shook her head "But you know, it's probably just the best friends thing"

Miley nodded, and didn't want to say anything else about that subject.

"Nana" Miley said

"Yes dear?" Doris asked as she was getting up from the ground

"I was wondering if I could, you know talk to you" Miley said standing up

"Sure, let's go inside" Doris said going up the steps. Miley opened the screen door and held it open for her as she walked inside. Doris went into the family room and sat down on her chair. Miley followed in and sat on the couch.

She looked at her nana, not being able to speak at the moment. Her thoughts kept running to her head, but were interrupted by her nana speaking.

"So what is it Miley?" Doris asked politely

"I just wanted to apologize" Miley said looking at her hands "I was a pain, when I first came here when I knew I should have respected you, for taking me in at my condition"

"You're pregnant Miley; you really think I would have let you stay in that house, with your father acting like that?" Doris asked

"That's the thing, I should have been nicer to you, I shouldn't have hid myself in the room so I didn't have to talk to you. You saved me from being in that house" She said

"It was the change. I would have been the same way. I understand that it was difficult for you to come down here and not be around all your friends and family" Doris said leaning over and patting Miley's leg

"But the thing is, is that I feel so bad for disappointing you" Miley said

"How did you disappoint me?" Doris asked

"I'm not he same little girl I was once" Miley said

Doris looked at her, with a look on her face.

"Darn right your not" Doris said, which made Miley fell even worse having her nana agree with her "You've grown up, Miley Ray you've become a young lady, a young lady that now has grown up. I've now realized that Miley, it's about time you have too"

Miley looked up at her grandmother with tears brimming in her eyes. Miley laughed a little and wiped her eyes.

"Stupid hormones" Miley said crying

"You don't have to hide your emotion's Miley" Doris said

Miley brought her hands to her face and covered them as she let the real reason why she was crying out. It was getting to be so surreal to Miley. She was growing up, and way to fast for her liking.

She was having a baby in six months, and nothing could stop it from happening. She hated not being able to go out and do teen stuff.

Doris got off the chair and went over to the couch rubbing a comforting hand over Miley's back.

"I don't want to have a baby so early in life" Miley said crying out

"Baby girl" Doris said leaning Miley's head onto her shoulder "You have no choice now, you have a little baby girl or boy in your stomach that is waiting to come out and have a mother that loves it dearly"

"I love the baby nana, it's just how can I take care of a baby, when I am only a teen?" Miley asked

"Your so much more then a teen right now Miley" Doris said soothing her "You are a young adult, who had just got blessed with a little baby a little early, yes, but no matter how early you will never regret having that little bundle of joy"

Miley sat there, taking everything in that her nana had just told her. She sure hoped that she was right.

"Thanks nana" Miley said softy

"I love you" Doris said

"I love you too nana" Miley said sniffling

…**..Joe's House…..**

It had been an hour since Joe's little run in with Miley. His brothers were supposed to be there already. He had already cleaned the house up.

He missed his brothers being around with him. The house was lonely, no one to talk to at night.

Joe sat on the couch, after pacing the floor for about ten minutes. His leg bounced up and down on the table as he got even more anxious.

After about another ten minutes of sitting there, Joe's head sprang up as he heard the click of the door. He saw the top of his younger brother's head coming through the door. Joe got wide eyed and sprang towards his two brothers and toppled them.

"Whoa there" Kevin said laughing

"Did ya miss us?" Nick asked hugging his brother back

"You have no idea, how lonely this house was" Joe said letting go looking at his brothers

Nick's hair had gotten longer, and Kevin had a little stubbles growing in.

"I bet it was" Nick said dropping his bag onto the ground, taking a look around the house and heard the quietness "I don't know how you dealt with all this, by yourself"

"It was weird at first" Joe said nodding "But I got occupied"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his brother

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Oh, that's right I never told you guys" Joe said feeling guilty for not telling his own brothers about Miley.

"Tell us what?" Nick asked

"Doris' granddaughter came to live with her" Joe said "She's been keeping me company, she's a cool girl"

"So you've been over there?" Kevin asked

"Pretty much" Joe said nodding and walking away and into the kitchen

"Is she hot?" Nick asked curious

Joe turned around and glared at his brother

"What's it to you?" Joe asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to know" Nick said shrugging then asked again "So is she"

"I don't know" Joe said and turned around quickly

Nick smiled over to Kevin who was looking at Nick

"You've known her for about a month or two and you don't know if she's cute?" Nick egged on

Joe shut the refrigerator door and glared at his brother.

"She's gorgeous, not _hot_" Joe said, pretty much not believing that he had just said that in front of his brothers

"Look's like our Joey, has a crush" Kevin said ruffling his younger brothers hair

"Not even ten minutes that you're here and you're on my case" Joe said opening his bottle of water

"So you're not denying that you don't have a crush?" Nick asked smirking

"I don't" Joe said taking a drink, while taking in what he had just said to himself trying to believe it himself.

"Uh huh" Nick said smirking and going in to grab his bags.

"I don't" Joe said

"Whatever" Nick said going up the stairs

Joe didn't know what to say so instead he offered something

"Do you two want to go meet her?"

Nick stopped walking up the stairs and turned around, and Kevin stopped eating his apple. They both shrugged, and nodded

"Sure" They both said at the same time

"Well hurry up" Joe said to them

The boys ran their stuff up to their rooms and went down the stairs.

"Let's go see this girl" Kevin said going towards the door

Joe huffed as he closed the door behind his brothers. They walked across the yard, and over to Doris'. Joe knocked and waited a few seconds before going into the house. When he walked in, he heard a few sounds coming from the family room.

"Hey!" Joe yelled out as he went into the family room.

He looked over and saw Miley stand up, with her eyes red and tear stained face.

"Hey" Miley said putting on a little smile

Joe walked over to her giving her a comforting hug. Miley smiled

"Thanks" Miley said letting go

"Are you okay?" Joe asked

"Yeah, we talked it out" Miley said nodding

"That's good" Joe said smiling

Miley smiled back at him, and then noticed that there were two new people standing in the room with them. Miley's smiled disappeared and soon became confused. Joe noticed and followed her stare, and he realized that it was his brothers.

"Oh" He said going up to his brothers "These are the two brothers Nick and Kevin"

"Hey" They both said smiling

Kevin went up to her first "Hi I'm Kevin"

"Miley" Miley said shaking his hand, and then Nick went up

"I'm Nick" He said also shaking his hand

"Miley" She said then letting go, looking at Joe

"They got back about ten, fifteen minutes ago" Joe aid

Miley nodded

Doris made her way over to them and hugged them both.

"Oh you boys were away too long" She said squeezing them

"I know" Kevin said agreeing

"We sure did miss your cooking Ms. D" Nick said

"Well how about tomorrow night, you guys come over here and I will whip ya'll something good" Doris said smiling

"Yum, sounds good" Nick said licking his lips and rubbing his stomach

"That's settled then, tomorrow we will feast" Doris said going out of the room

That left the others standing there laughing at the craziness of the old women.

"Well we better go unpack" Kevin said after the laughter stopped

"Yeah, at this rate it's going to take us all night" Nick said smiling and going up to Miley again "It was nice meeting you"

"You too" Miley said smiling

"Yeah, we hope to see you around" Kevin said

"Well you heard nana…tomorrow at the feast" Miley said laughing

"I'll see you" Joe said waving at her as the other two were already by the door

"Bye" Miley said waving back as they left

When Joe shut the door and walked down the steps, he meet with his brothers.

Nick was smiling at him.

"You're right she is gorgeous"

"Shut up" Joe said pushing him away from him

Nick and Kevin laughed as they caught up with his brother and pushing him slightly forward.

Joe laughed and pushed them back.

He truly did miss his brothers.

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Nick and Kevin are finally in it :) And Miley and Doris talked about all the stuff bothering Miley. So please leave a review and tell me if you hated it or liked it. Thanks for reading. I'll update if I get fifteen or ten reviews. Thanks **


	13. 12

What's up guys

**What's up guys? I am so bored, so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot and my characters. **

………**. The Next Day………..**

Nick and Kevin were upstairs in Nick's room, with the door closed. Joe was downstairs in the family room watching some stupid show, that he thought was funny.

Kevin was pacing the floor, and Nick seemed to be in deep thought.

"You don't think do you?" Kevin asked

"I don't know, we were gone for three months" Nick said worried

Kevin stopped to look at his brother

"He would have said something"

"He didn't tell us about her in the first place" Nick said

Kevin just threw his hands up in the air.

"Let's just go talk to him"

Nick got off the bed following his oldest brother over to the door. They opened it up and walked down the stairs. They heard Joe, laughing in the other room.

The two walked in and saw Joe cracking up at the TV. Nick went over to it, and turned it off.

"Hey!" Joe yelled

"We need to talk" Kevin said in a serious tone

Joe laughed at his brother

"What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, you did" Nick said

"What did I do?" Joe asked worried that maybe he did something without knowing he did

"Well we've been talking…" Kevin started

"And looking" Nick added

"Yes and looking and we have an important question to ask you, but we don't want to put you on the spot but it's important that we ask…"

"Did you make Miley pregnant?" Nick blurted out

Joe started at the his two brothers, not saying anything

Kevin smacked Nick

"You see now look what you did"

"What did I do?" Nick asked "You were the one cutting around the bush"

'What does that have to do with anything?" Kevin asked

Nick rolled his eyes, and looked back at Joe who had a smile on his face. The next thing they know he's laughing.

"You…think I got her pregnant?" He asked laughing

Nick looked over at Kevin with a confused face.

"This isn't funny, it's a serious thing" Kevin said

Joe stopped laughing for a second and started again.

"Did you?" Nick asked frustrated

"No" Joe said calming down and took a deep breath and started to talk "What makes you think that I did?"

"Well, hello we were gone for three months" Nick said

"So" Joe said shrugging "I didn't, plus she moved to Ms. Doris' about like a month a half ago"

"So you didn't?" Kevin asked to clear things up

"No!" Joe said

"And she's not your girlfriend?" Nick asked

"No" Joe said shaking his head

"Thank god" Kevin said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked looking up at them

"It's just that we didn't know if you, you know" Nick said

"No" Joe said getting up "And if I did, it's none of your business"

Joe went to the door and out it, slamming it behind him. He went to the one place that he didn't have to worry about all that stuff.

"Look what you did" Nick said

"I wasn't the one who just randomly blurted it out" Nick said

"Well I didn't want to just come out and say it, unlike you" Kevin said

"Well it had to come out sometime today" Nick said throwing his hands in the air

Kevin rolled his eyes and went up to his room. Nick sat on the couch

"_If not Joe, then who"_ Nick thought to himself

Joe had already reached, his neighbors house knocking on the door and then walking in. He walked in and smelled Doris' cooking.

He followed his nose to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Miley and Doris cooking.

"Looks good" Joe said

Miley jumped a little and turned around

"Just F.Y.I" Joe said grabbing a piece of a cookie and putting it into his mouth "I knocked"

"I heard it" Doris said chopping up some of the mushrooms

"Where are your brothers?" Miley asked looking around

"At the house" Joe said sitting down at a chair

"Why didn't they come over with you?" Miley asked

"Because… I walked out after they asked me if I got you pregnant" Joe said

"They what?" Miley asked wide eyed

"Yeah, that was my reaction" Joe said "They came down and asked me if I got you pregnant"

"You said no right?" Miley asked

"Duh" Joe said

"I was wondering why they didn't say anything last night" Miley said "I mean I was standing right there and then in front of me. I just meet them and now they hate me because of this stupid baby"

"Miley Ray" Doris scolded "What have we talked about"

"I know nana" Miley said sighing "It's just that I just meet his brothers and they already think I am some slut or something"

"No they don't" Joe said reassuring her "They were just curious; I mean they were gone for three months"

"So you don't think that they hate me?" Miley asked

Joe smiled at Miley

"Who could hate you?" He asked and went over to Mrs. Doris to see if she needed any help

Miley smiled, at what he had just said and continued to do what she was doing before.

A half hour later, the three of them was finished cooking dinner. Joe had helped a good bit, he had made some salad. And Miley had made the noodles and made the sauce. Doris had of course supervised, but she wanted to watch so that they would learn how to cook.

She often stated 'You won't learn unless you try', as they were both cooking. When everything was finished, Joe took a step back and smiled as he looked at what he had made.

"We did a good job" Joe said smiling

"Sure did" Miley said nodding as she agreed with him.

"Why don't you go get your brothers, so we can eat" Doris said to Joe

Joe looked over

"Do I have to?" Joe asked

"Yes, I already told them that they can come over" Doris said

"Well I guess I can go get them" Joe said sighing and going towards the hallway "I'll be right back"

Joe walked out of the house and over to his house and right in.

"Let's go" Joe yelled in

"For what?" Nick asked looking up from the TV

"You guys are eating over Doris' right?" Joe asked

"Oh yeah that's right" Nick said turning off the TV and going over to Joe "Look I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, it's just that we wanted to know"

"Well now you know" Joe said "Now let's go, dinner's already done"

"Come on Kevin" Nick yelled up the stairs

Nick then looked at Joe again

"So are we cool?" Nick asked

"Just don't make a scene" Joe said and giving his brother a 'man hug' "Then we'll be cool"

Nick smiled and walked towards the door, leaving Joe in the house to wait for Kevin to get down the stairs.

Kevin walked down the stairs and saw Joe standing there with his arms crossed. When he made it to the bottom, he stopped.

He knew that he needed to tell him something.

"Sorry, for you know blaming the situation on you" Kevin said "I mean we were gone for months, and we just put two and two together. But the two and two wasn't right. And so I'm sorry for accusing you"

"Thanks" Joe said also giving him the same hug as he gave his other brother.

"How about we go eat now" Kevin said patting Joe's back and letting go

They walked over to the door, and shutting it behind him.

Kevin and Joe watched as Nick just walked into the house. They soon followed behind him and opened the door, letting them selves in.

The walked down the hallway, and saw Nick sort of standing off to the side kind of awkwardly.

Miley looked up and smiled when she saw Joe, standing there waving and his two brothers standing with him.

She had decided that it was normal for them to have those question's and shouldn't make things even more weird around them, as it was the night before.

She dropped the dish towel that she had in her hands and waved at them.

"Hi" She said

"Hey" Nick and Kevin said a little quietly

They knew that obviously Joe had told her what they had said

"So uh, the table is already set" Miley said as she pointed to where the stuff was sitting

"Thanks" Nick said going over to the table

"Just make your selves at home" Doris said going over to the table to also sit down, Kevin and Nick didn't make a sound, but just sat next to each other on one side of the table, leaving Joe and Miley on the other and Doris at the head.

They had joined hands, and said grace.

Dinner was quite to begin with, not much being said at all. The only noise being heard with the clinking of the eating utensils on the plates.

Doris couldn't stand the silence and began to speak up.

"So boys, how was your trip?"

Nick and Kevin looked up

"Good" Was their response

"What was it like?" Doris asked, trying to get them to say more

"It was cold, but we saw tons of moose." Nick said

"Yeah, we woke up one day and there was a moose on the porch that we were staying at" Kevin said

"It was gorgeous" Nick said and then smiling a little at Joe, teasing him about what was said the day before

"I bet it was" Joe said glaring at him

Miley and Doris were confused, but decided to shrug it off. It was probably better not to find out.

"It rained a lot" Kevin said

"But the town was a little one, so that was good. It wasn't some big overwhelming place" Nick stated afterwards

"Yeah I'm from sort of a small town, so I know what you mean" Miley said trying to make small talk

"Where are you from?" Kevin asked

"Tennessee" Miley said "It's a small town called Franklin"

"That's cool, what was it like?" Nick asked

"Small, like I said. My class wasn't every big. But there was tons of things to do, like go to the fairs or whatever. I was cool, because everyone knew everyone" She explained

"Sounds, like it down here" Kevin said

"Yeah" Miley said nodding and taking a drink of her water.

"This is good" Nick said

"Miley here, made the noodle's and Joe came over and made the salad" Denise said

"Well it's awesome" Nick said putting some more into his mouth

"Thanks" Joe mumbled as he played through his food with his fork

"Thanks" Miley repeated smiling

Dinner continued and then soon afterwards moved to the family room. Joe sat there listening to Miley and his brothers talk along with Doris for about an hour.

He got up from the couch, and went into the kitchen. He decided that he would rather do the dishes.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted his brothers to get along with Miley, because she was his friend. But he felt as though her and his certain brother was getting flirty.

Joe rolled her eyes at the thought as he put the dishes in the sink and turned on the hot water. He waited for it to heat up and starting scrubbing them down.

A few minutes later, he felt someone joining him. He looked over and saw Miley standing there. He didn't say anything; instead he just kept scrubbing the dishes.

Miley watched his hands move as he was washing them. And then looked up at him, he seemed to be taking some kind of frustration out on the poor plate.

"I think it's finished" Miley said laughing a little

Joe shook the plate and put it on the drying rack, and grabbed another one.

"Need any help?" She asked a few seconds later

"No" Was all he said

Miley nodded and looked around

"Not with the drying or anything?" She asked hopeful

"Nope" He said still not looking at her

"Look, can you give me something to do so I don't have to go in there" Miley whispered to him

"Why? You guys seem to be getting along _just fine_" He said putting the dish on the drying rack

Miley rolled her eyes

"They keep looking at my stomach, and it's making me feel self conscious" Miley said looking at him "If I'm in here, I know you won't do that"

Joe looked, over and saw hope written all over her face. He used his head and nodded over to the dishes drying.

"If you want to, you can put them away" He said then going back to washing them

"Thanks" She said smiling and opening the plate's cabinet, drying them off and putting them in.

It only took them a few minutes to get everything done. When Joe was finished with the last dish, he put it over by Miley to dry it.

He then turned off the water, and turned to his side. Miley reached up and put the last dish in the cabinet.

She turned and saw him looking at her. She blushed a little and smiled putting a piece of her hair behind her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing' Joe said bringing his off of her, that was about the millionth time she's caught him staring at her.

Miley nodded and leaned against the counter

"So I guess we should go in there" Miley said

"I'm not" Joe said shaking his head

Miley looked confused

"Where are you going?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't go home yet.

"Out there" Joe said pointing to the front of the house

"Do you mind some company?" She asked

"Nope come on" Joe said walking down the hallway and out the front door.

The three of them not even noticing, they were too busy talking about Canada.

Joe sat down on the porch step just looking at the light, that was suddenly going away and being replaced by darkness.

Miley decided that he probably wouldn't mind, if she sat next to him.

They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything.

Miley started playing with her fingers and looked back up.

"So that wasn't as bad as I thought it would, after that conversation you had with them" Miley said

"Yeah, I told them not to make it weird" Joe said

"Well that's what I was expecting when you guys came over" Miley admitted

"Well was it less weirder then you thought?" Joe asked

"Yeah" She said nodding and looking down

"Good" He said

"They seem okay though" Miley said

"Yeah it looked like you were having a good time" Joe said putting his hands behind him leaning him up

"Yeah, their cool to talk to" Miley said

Joe rolled his eyes

"How come you wanted to come out here?" Joe asked curious

Miley shrugged just shrugged

She really didn't have a reason to why she wanted to come out there with him.

"I already told you, they were staring at me" Miley explained "I felt weird"

Joe looked at her

"You sure that's the reason why?" Joe asked, not realizing that it had come out his mouth

"Yeah" Miley said nodding

Joe nodded and smiled

'What?" She asked

"Nothing" He said shaking his head "Nothing at all"

"Would you like me to go in the house, because I can" Miley said

"No, I won't torture you" Joe said

"No, it's pretty obvious that you want to be alone, or you wouldn't have said anything" Miley said going to stand up

"Sit down" Joe said grabbing her arm and pulling her down next to him

"You sure, because I can go in there with your brothers" Miley said, feeling that, that was what was bothering him. But wasn't sure

"Fine if you want to go in there with my brothers, then go" He pushed

"Somebody's jealous" Miley sang out

"What?" He asked looking over at her "Am not"

"Are too"

"Is not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Yes, yes, and yes" She said laughing

'No, no, and no" Joe said imitating her

"Yes, you are you don't like me getting along with your brothers" She said in a matter of fact tone

"No that's not why" He said shaking his head

"Well then what is it?" She asked looking at him

"It's not important" Joe said shaking his head, he didn't even know himself how could be possibly explain it too her

"Well when you want to talk about it, just nudge me" She said looking away

"I don't even know, honestly" He said looking over at her, she also turned her head

"Yes you do" She said nodding

"It's weird, I can't even explain it" He said

She made an 'mmhmm' sound and just nodded looking at him.

He didn't know what to say; it was really bothering him that he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. He kept looking at her, to figure out what he was trying to find out what was going on in his head.

Miley couldn't understand, what made her just want to lean in and let everything go beyond there.

Both, with different thoughts but both with the same actions

Joe started leaning in along with Miley. Their eye's slowly shut as their nose touched.

"Joe?" Was the voice they heard before the door was whipped open.

"Whoa, sorry" Nick said looking at them

By that time, Miley and Joe had sprung apart before they even got to finish what they were going to do.

Joe laughed a little and stood up quickly.

"What's up?" Joe asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to head back, but I can ask you again later" Nick said stupidly

"No, I'm ready" Joe said putting his hand behind his head

"Alright, let me go get Kevin" Nick said shutting the door, leaving them there by them selves

"I'll see you later" Miley said quietly as she slipped past him and into the house, quickly saying good-bye to the two brothers.

Nick and Kevin joined Joe and they went down the steps. They went to the house and shut the door behind him

"What was that?" Nick asked confused

"I have no idea" Joe said going up the stairs "I have no freakin' idea"

It was just a confusing situation.

**OKAY! WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT'S SLOWLY STARTING TO HAPPEN. THANKS FOR THE THIRTY-ONE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS OFFICALLY ROCK! THANKS SO MUCH. **

**WELL I AM GOING TO GO AND WATCH THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS RED CARPET AND WATCH FOR MILEY AND JONAS BROTHERS! : ) I AM SO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT; MILEY CYRUS IS LIKE MY IDOL. I HOPE SHE WINS AWARDS, AND THE JONAS BROTHERS**

**SO MAKE SURE TO WATCH! YAY : ) **

**WELL I BETTER GO, IT'S GOING TO BE ON IN TEN MINUTES. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS. MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO I CAN GET SOME VIEWERS IDEA'S. THANKS **


	14. 13

Hola

**Hola! What's up peoples? I am bored so I decided to update. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my thoughts, plot, and character's. I do not work for Disney and don't do anything else, only write for fun! **

…**.. Three Day's Later…..**

Miley had woken up with a wave of sickness that had rushed her out of bed and into the bathroom.

She was currently slouched over the toilet with her head resting on her arm. She didn't feel well at all, that morning.

After sitting there and letting the dizziness go away from her body, before she tried to get up. When she finally did, she flushed the toilet and went over to the sink brushing her teeth.

When she was finished, she went over to the shower, and turning it on. After about a minute of waiting for the water to turn a comforting hotness, she stripped from her pajamas and into the shower letting the steam hit her.

As she stood there for what seemed like no time at all, the water turned to cold. She turned the knob that turned the water completely off. She wrapped the blue towel around her and went into her room.

She moved to the dresser were she found something to wear. She had gone shopping the day before, for some clothes that would actually fit her. She decided on a blue top that wasn't tight to her skin and a pair of jeans and fit her nicely.

When she was finished she went down the stairs slowly. Today was not her day. She felt the wave of sickness fill her again. When she got down the stairs, it had gone away.

Miley went into the family room and sat on the couch, not wanting to move any farther. Doris had come into the room at that point and saw Miley's head leaning on her hand with her eye's closed.

"Are you alright?" Doris asked

Miley didn't move from her spot, just simply responded with a simple yes.

Doris had gone into the kitchen at that point and soon brought in some crackers.

'Try eating some of these, they will settle your stomach" She said putting them in front of Miley's face

"I don't feel like eating" Miley said not opening her eyes

"Alright" Doris said taking them back into the kitchen.

Miley rested her head back onto the couch, taking in a deep breath. She heard the noise of a lawn mower start and that only meant one thing. Joe was cutting the grass.

She hadn't talked to him since the night his brothers and he came over to dinner. She was grateful that he hadn't, she wouldn't know what to say to him if he had.

Miley knew that it would defiantly be awkward now. She didn't know why it had happened, or almost happened. All she knew was that they were about to kiss, if it wasn't for Nick.

Miley was super confused about her feelings. She liked him, but wasn't sure if it was a friendly like or a like as if I like you more then a friend like. It was a confusing situation for her to decide which one it was.

She had spent the past two days, trying to figure out if Joe had liked her. I mean he was the one that leaned in first, those both times. She kept thinking to herself, that maybe he did possibly like her.

Part of Miley, hoped that he did like her. But then the other was hoping that he would just give up on her, she was already screwed up. She was pregnant by other guy who had raped her. And Joe didn't even know that.

How could she possibly just spring that on him?

Another pang of sickness sprang through her, as she heard a 'Ow' coming from the kitchen.

"Are you alright nana?" Miley asked worried

"Yes, dear my arm just hurts that's all" Doris said with pain still in her voice

Miley got off the couch and went into the kitchen slowly. She saw her nana, holding the top of her arm, with pain written all over her face.

"Are you sure you're okay, you don't look to good" Miley said noticing how Doris was a light pale color.

"Yes, Miley I am fine you go rest I am sure that you are still dizzy" Doris said leaning on the counter

"I am fine, I am just worried about you" Miley said still trying to convince Doris to tell her what else was wrong

Doris just shook her head, as if telling her yet again nothing was wrong. Miley helped her grandmother into the family room and sat her down.

"Do you want something for your arm?" Miley asked

"No" Doris said shaking her head

They both heard a knock on the door and then it opening. Miley got really tense and didn't look up from her nana.

"Who's that?" Doris asked softy

"It's just me" Replied Joe coming into the doorway

"Well, look who it is. I haven't seen you around for a while" Doris said trying to make a conversation but not noticing the tension in the room

"I've been taking care of stuff around the house…and things" Joe said drifting off

"Well you'll have to come around later today" Doris said smiling

"I'll see if I can" Joe said then getting right to the point "What I came over to ask, was to see if you wanted me to cut your grass for you, since I am doing ours"

"If you don't mind" Doris said

"Not at all" Joe shaking his head

"Well thank you" Doris said

"No problem" Joe said nodding and then taking a quick glance at Miley before he left the house. Miley had watched him walk out of the house and sat back on the couch, with those thoughts coming into her mind.

Doris held her chest a little, as she was breathing deeply.

"Nana" Miley asked panicking

"Miley, I'm fine just some shortness of breath from all that walking I did" Doris said

"Well is there anything that you need to be done for you?" Miley asked not wanting her nana to do any work for the rest of the day

"Can you do one thing for me?" She asked sort of slowly

"Yeah" Miley said getting up

"Get the mail for me sweetie?" She asked

"Yeah, I will be right back" Miley said and then putting a hand on her shoulder before she passed her, Doris giving her a comforting smile before she went out the door.

Miley went out the door, and saw Joe cutting the grass with the push lawn mower. He was shirtless, and was focusing on what he was doing. Miley's blood rush to her face, as she went down the stairs and focusing on something other then his perfect chest.

She walked to the mailbox and opened it, revealing the mail in it. She let her eyes wonder up beyond the mailbox and on Joe, who was still focused on the grass he was cutting.

Miley couldn't help but to look at the sweat that glistened on his perfectly toned body. He was wearing dark jeans that he gone down to his waist. She admired his hair and how it was curly but yet straight and how it fell to his face.

Miley's daze was cut short when she saw him look over at her briefly. Once again, the blood had rushed to her face. She grabbed the mail and shut the door to the mail box. Miley rushed to the sidewalk, where Joe was next to. She went past him and hurried up to the door, shutting it. She had felt him staring at her as she went to the door.

She looked out the little tiny window next to the door and saw him glance back at the house and then turning himself so that he wasn't facing the house at all. Miley smiled a little and went in the family room to give the mail to her nana.

When Miley saw that she wasn't in the chair she had left her just began to look around. She looked behind her and saw the image of her nanas foot sticking out from the corner of the hallway doorway.

Miley rushed over to her and saw that she was laying still.

"Oh my gosh, nana" Miley said scared "What's wrong"

"My heart" Doris seemed to get out of her mouth, with no air afterwards.

Miley got up and rushed to the phone grabbing it and dialing the number's that was always the same too her. After explaining to the operator all the information that was needed for them to come her nanas rescue.

Miley stayed by Doris' side as she noticed a big difference in her appearance. She was turning colors and Miley knew that, that wasn't good.

When the ambulance arrived they had brought in a stretcher. Miley stayed to the side, with a hand over her mouth trying to not let out a sob. But she couldn't help it; of course she was going to cry.

Miley now had frequent tears running down her face as the paramedic's were working on her.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder, Miley was positive that she knew who it was, and at that point she didn't care how things were. She needed someone too be there with her at that moment, even if it was Joe.

Joe had seen the ambulance pull up to the house, as he was cutting the grass and quickly shut off the motor. He knew something was wrong and put on his shirt, going into the house.

A little relief had washed over him as he noticed Miley off to the side, but then he remembered that it left one more person…Doris.

After what seemed forever, which was only twenty minutes, the paramedic's had told the two that they were going to take her to the hospital and see if anything else could be done to help save the women.

Joe put a hand on Miley's back guiding her out of the house, behind the stretcher. Miley had asked the one paramedic if she could ride with them and he had agreed.

"I'll meet you there" Joe said to Miley and then running over to his house to tell his brothers.

Miley hopped into the ambulance and the guy shut the doors behind him. Miley was directed to the place that she would be able to sit. Thankfully it was places were she was able to be close to her grandmother and be able to hold her hand through the pain she was going though.

Miley looked into Doris' eyes and saw the darkness that she was never used to seeing ever.

She was always full of fun, of life. And Miley could tell that there was no life, in her eyes. That made Miley even more scared of what the outcome of this may come of.

Just then she realized that she had no idea, what had happened. She looked over at the blond shaggy haired paramedic, who was still working with Doris.

"What happened to her?" Miley asked in a whisper

He looked over for a brief second and went back to doing his job.

"She had a heart attack, and it's very serious" He said telling her what exactly he knew

Miley started to cry again, and Doris reached up and rubbed Miley's check wiping away the tears coming from her eyes.

Miley couldn't believe that this was happening, and millions of thoughts went through her mind.

_What's going to happen to her?_

_Will she make it?_

_Will this all be a dream?_

And as if Doris could read Miley's mind, she took the air mask off of her. Miley's hand going back to her face to tell her to put it back on.

"Miley" Doris breathed out "If I don't make it"

Miley started to cry at the thought

"You will" She assured

"If I don't make it" Doris repeated "I want you to keep that baby safe, you here me? I want you to find that baby a dad that will love him or she like it's own. And I know you know you I am talking about"

Miley was confused on what she was talking about, did she already pick out someone for her that she didn't know of.

"He's right in front of you Miley, and you need to realize" Doris said weakly and keeping the mask away from her face.

Miley didn't know what to say back, and that wasn't on her top priority to find out. Miley watched as Doris' eyes got heavier.

"I don't think she's going to make it to the hospital" The other paramedic said

Miley got a horrified look on her face.

"You've got to try and keep her" Miley screeched out "Please"

"She's too weak, there's nothing we can do" He said apologetic

Miley lead out a cry and watched her nana's eyes drop, and her thumb stopped rubbing on her hand and heard a desperate gasp of air

"Nana" Miley let out as tears ran down her face "Please, I need you"

Doris didn't respond, instead her hand went cold.

"No" Miley screamed standing up as she watched Doris' lips slowly turn purple over time.

"No" Miley whispered again as she grabbed her grandmother's hand again and bringing it to her face. Her tears were dripping onto the bed.

"Time of death…" Miley drifted her ears away from the talk and focused on her nana's lifeless body in front of her.

They had reached the hospital and they weren't in a hurry to get her out. Miley climbed out of the ambulance, as she forcefully let go of her hand, and watched as they carried Doris' pale, cold lifeless body out of their.

Joe, Nick and Kevin rushed out of the Emergency Room doors, how they had beaten the ambulance to the hospital was beyond comprehendible but they did.

The three ran out the doors, and were stopped as Doris was being sat on the ground. They couldn't believe their eyes, the women that they had known for years is now gone for ever in years.

Miley looked over and saw Joe standing there and staring at the body. She couldn't help her self, she ran over to him and wrapping her arms around his body and crying on his shirt.

He looked down and saw Miley with her shoulder's shaking.

"She's gone" Miley cried out, in hysterics "How is she gone?"

Nick and Kevin looked over as they watched Joe for his answer, wanting to know them selves.

"I don't know" Joe let out as he held onto her tighter, and tears escaped his eyes "I have not the slightest clue"

**OKAY…WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS DRAMATIC. I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT THOUGH! YOU READERS ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR. WITHOUT YOU REVIEWERS, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE ANY INSPERATION SO I THANK YOU FOR THAT. **

**SO PLEASE KEEP INSPIRING ME TO WRITE AND PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN!**

**By the way, who watched the Teen Choice Awards! I know I did! And I loved it :) It was so good. I loved Miley's performance, as always. and then WOW! the Jonas Brothers won six awards and Miley won three YAY!! I liked how they went over the audience, just like they have always wanted to do. I loved the dance battle. GO M&M CRU!! :) Luvs It!! Miley is so awesome. But what was up with Miriah Carey? She was totally lip syncing! As soon as she moved her lips I could tell...sigh...oh well. But anway tell me what you thought with a review. **

**Thanks again :)**


	15. 14

**Here's a little warning: This is the shortest chapter I will ever write. I swear. It's just that I've had a lot of writer's block and this was the amount I could get out of. So I don't blame you if you don't review for this chapter. **

**Please read the note at the end of the "chapter"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot, my characters, and uh yeah I think that covers it. : )**

……**A Few Hours Later….**

They all were sitting in a room that wasn't so familiar to Miley.

She had hardly gone over to Joe's house; it was always her house that he would go over. The four of them sat there, not saying a word. All of their tears were gone, none being able to escape from their eyes anymore.

Nick was slouched on the couch, making no eye contact with anyone. Kevin was in the same position as Nick was except he was on the other edge of the couch. Joe was sitting in the middle of his brothers with his head in his hands not even bothering to show his face.

As for Miley, she was sitting in the one seated chair and her mind wondering else where. Things had been so random, but that was how life was. You were to expect the unexpected. Miley couldn't think straight, her grandmother had just died before her eyes and now she had no one. All of her family was in Tennessee and none of them were either talking to her or not allowed to talk to her.

Miley let out a sob and threw her head in her hands.

The boys all looked up at each other, and Joe was the first to get off the couch and went over to her wrapping his arms around her bringing her into a hug.

Miley put her head on his chest and sat there crying. Joe put his head on top of hers and ran his hand up and down his back trying to sooth her.

Neither of them realized that Nick and Kevin had left.

"She's gone" Miley cried out while letting another loud sob out

Joe didn't say anything he just let her cry; with a few tears coming out of his eyes as he soon then realized that Doris was never coming back. It was something that was happening often, to the people he cared about.

When Miley was finished crying she kept her head resting on Joe's chest. He kept rubbing her back. Joe had sat back on the sofa, and Miley lay sideways and had her head on his chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" Miley said softly

"What do you mean?" Joe asked confused

"I have no family now" Miley said sniffling "I have no one"

"You have me" Joe said

"Don't be silly" Miley said sniffling again "I can't hold you responsible of me. I mean you got your own life"

"What if I want to" Joe said softly, but loud enough for her to here

"You don't mean that" Miley said shaking her head

"Yes I do" Joe said lifting her chin so their eyes would meet "I want to be there for you. I want to be the one that helps you. Miley can't you just get that I want to be there for you all the time. I don't want to be just your friend"

Miley shook her head as tears came out of her eyes again.

"No" She said getting up from the couch

"Why?" Joe asked getting up going up to her and grabbing her hands "Please come on Miley"

"No" Miley yelled as tears come pouring out of her eyes as she went across the room and put her head in her hands

"Why won't you let me help you" Joe yelled out of frustration

"Because I'm afraid" Miley yelled back crying

"You don't have to" He said calming down and going towards her

"I don't want too" Miley said shaking her head without taking her hands off of her face

"Then please let me be there for you" Joe said "I promise I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't" She said as she continued to cry "I want to let you help me, I really do"

"Then what's the problem?" Joe asked confused about how she was acting

"You shouldn't be burdened with this Joe" She said "I'm sixteen, almost seventeen and I'm having a freaking baby that's not even yours. I can't expect you to want to help me"

"Miley I want to be there for you, I know that I don't have to but I want to" He said to Miley

"This is something you have to think about, not something you just say" Miley said

"I am positive, I have never been so sure in my life. That baby might not be mine but I want it too" He said he said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to him

As she continued to cry, she threw her arms around him and let her tears soak onto his shirt.

"Please Miley, just let me in. Just one step at a time" He whispered into her ear as he was hugging her

Miley nodded on his chest and let out another sob.

"That would be nice" She said

"That's all I'm asking" He said letting go of her again and rested his forehead against hers. He took one hand off her back and wiped her tears away, without taking his eyes off of her. Miley didn't blink, as she kept the rest of her tears in.

"Just please know that you are willing to walk away whenever you want to" She said quietly

"And just so you know" Joe stared to say as he ran his hand against her cheek and put a piece of hair behind her ear "I'm not going anywhere"

Miley smiled a little for the first time since that afternoon, as she put her head back onto Joe's chest and hugged him harder.

Even though her nana, had just passed away in a way things were starting to get better for her.

**Oh my goodness everyone. Okay like that chapter that you just read, took me two weeks to write. Seriously. Like I have the WORST writers block ever. I am so sorry that it's so short, but I had to cut the scene off there. I promise their will be more grieving in the next chapter. I just had to get that little part in there. But just because that little thing happened, doesn't mean they are together. He's going for it, very slowly. But I promise it will happen soon, but theirs no telling how soon. **

**Thank you for 47 reviews for the last chapter. You all are awesome. And I really appreciate you all for being there with me. **

**But thanks again for the wait, and I promise you guys that you won't have to wait another month for the next one to come out. Sorry again. **

**School has just started, and this year I really need to focus on my studies. But just because I need to focus on my studies doesn't mean that I won't still be writing. And plus, this year I want to hang out with my friends some more then I did last year. I feel really bad for blowing them off a lot. But I promise updates will happen this week. **

**Oh and then I was studying for my drivers permit, which I was supposed to take on Thursday but the stupid lady at the MVA was getting on my nerves and mad me mad, so I couldn't get it that day. So I am going for it for sure this week, so I am still studying for that. **

**But Update…this week! And it will be a lot longer then this one. Sorry again that it is short. **

**Loves ya :) Please review and tell me what I should do in the next chapter. I love hearing for you guys! Your opinions matter the most. **


	16. 15

As promised, here's another chapter

**As promised, here's another chapter. It should be longer then the last one, that's for sure. **

**By the way: I am sort of liking the whole one POV thing. I think I might start doing that randomly. Like having someone's POV for each chapter or having it Third person. What ever I feel then I guess. **

**Disclaimer: DO I need to tell you that I don't own anything? I mean it's like so obvious that I don't or else I would be super duper rich**

**Miley's POV**

This whole black and white, is so depressing. But the dress code fits the mood, everyone around the room not saying anything above a whisper as they gathered around in the small room. There were people I didn't even recognize; I mean sure there were Joe, Nick and Kevin. But the rest of the people were unknown to me.

I figured that it would be best for me to just stand in the back. There was no way I could possibly stand by my nana. I mean it's so hard to even think about her being gone forever, but having to look at her would make my heart swell even more and want me to climb in there with her.

It was hard to believe that this was actually happening. We had just got on good terms to the point were we could have a conversation and make it long enough to make me feel like we were getting better at having a grand daughter- grandmother relationship.

I continued to stare at the open casket, not letting my eyes travel up. I still wasn't ready.

"Are you all right?" I heard a voice come from beside me

I looked over and saw Joe, standing there. He was in a black suit with his hair flared out. Very handsome, and hot if you ask me, I quickly scolded my self for thinking that. How could I think of that?

"Yeah I think so" I said as I choose not to look at him, but at the people around me "Who are these people?"

I finally looked over at him again as I watched him look around the room

"Honestly I have no idea. But there are a couple of them I know" He said pointing to a man who looked like he was in his thirties, wearing a black suit and had a bald head with dark facial hair "That's Bruce, he's a guy from the store that she always shopped at"

"That's Rachel" Joe said pointing to a young petite brunette that had a bob cut "She was Doris's hair stylist" He then pointed to another man that had a black suit and was brown haired "And the last person that I know is Kyle who is Doris' mail man who would come over her house all the time and visit her"

I looked at the three people who Joe knew, and then the rest of the people he didn't. There were a good amount of people here; I wonder who the rest are.

I watched as some of the people went up to my nana, and touched her. How could they be so brave to do so? I mean I can't even look at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Joe asked putting a hand on my arm

"No" I said as I shook my head as tears started to come to my eyes

I walked away from everyone, squeezing my way through the crowd. As I got through the crowd and went through the doors of the funeral home, tears flow out of my eyes.

I didn't want this to be happening. But then again, who ever wants this to happen? I sat down on the white bench on the side of the building and let the breeze whip on me as I continued to let all the feelings out into the opening.

I had no one to take care of me anymore. No one, I could talk to anymore. No family that loved me anymore. My nana was gone, and all this proved it.

I felt someone sit next to me and two arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be all right" His voice said

"No it's not" I said through my tears

"Didn't we already go through this Miles?" Joe whispered in my ear

It was true; he told me that he was going to take care of me. But how long was it going to be until he got bored or tired of doing so.

"Joe, you seriously can't mean what you said" I said looking up at him, not caring if my make up was running

"I mean what I said, with all my heart Miley" Joe said wiping the tears from my eyes "I told you I did and I truly mean it"

I shook my head and looked away

"Please don't go away" I said

"I promise you that I won't ever go away" He said then smiling a little "You're stuck with me forever"

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't think I can go back in there" I said softly

I heard Joe, let out a breath of air as his fingers continued to run through my hair

"It's hard I know" He started to say "But I think it's best if you were to say good bye"

"I know" I said as I played with his tie

He didn't say anything after that. I knew that I needed to, but wasn't sure how too. I heard the door open and foot steps in the background coming closer every second. I looked up and saw Nick standing there with Kevin.

I let go of Joe and wiped my eyes looking at them.

"They are uh…about to go if you want to, you know go say your good byes one more time" Nick said awkwardly

I looked up at Joe, and he gave me a little smile and nod.

"This is your time" He said

"Okay" I said getting up from the bench and standing there for a few seconds

"You can do it" Joe said standing next to me

I walked past Nick and Kevin and as I got to the door I saw people come out of it and go towards their cars collecting the orange things to put on your car. When a man saw me waiting, I guess, he stopped and let me through.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I walked in and down the hall.

I wanted to take my time. I needed to do this.

I walked into the room were the crowd of people had mostly gone away, with the exception of the people lining up to go out in their cars.

I walked over to the first row of chairs and stood there watching as the flowers were being taken out of the room and through the back door.

"Miss, you've got to go get ready. We are going to be taking the casket out in a few minutes" A man said coming over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder

"May I have a few minutes alone, by myself please" I asked looking at him "She is my nana, and…"

"No need to explain" The man said smiling "Please take your time"

"Thank you" I said as I watched the man go over to the others and talking to them. It must have been about me because they looked up at me and went out the door a few seconds later.

That left me alone.

"Come on Miley" I said to my self as I let out a shaky breath "You can do this"

I stepped up closer to my nana. When I got up to the opening, I tried to look anywhere but at my own family member.

I felt tears coming to my eyes when my eyes finally found her in front of me. Her skin was obviously very pale and her lips purple, eyes closed. She looked so alive, but I knew that she wasn't.

My shaky hand traveled down to her folded ones.

I winced at the touch of my hot hands to her ice cold ones.

"Nana" Came out of my mouth, but sounding like a sob instead

"I love you so much, thank you for taking me in when no one else would. No words or anything thing in the world could describe how much I am thankful for everything that you did for me" I said getting comfortable with my nana, as if she was alive and well "I am so sorry that I wasn't around a lot after my teenage years started. I truly regret it nana. I didn't deserve your open arms, but I truly and deeply am appreciative of them."

The tears came down from my nose, and I wiped them off with my free hand.

"Please come back" I pleaded "I want you to come back. I can't let Joe do this for me. He has his own life; he doesn't really want to take care of me and my child. Please come back, I miss you so much"

I stood there for a little while before I heard a couple of pairs of foot steps behind me.

"Miley" I heard Joe's voice say from far away

"Yeah" I said to him as I was wiping my eyes as dry as I could get them but more just came to them

"It's time to go" He said as he got closer and felt him come beside me

I nodded as an answer and gripped my nana's hand as I knew it was time to go.

"I'll take care of your first grand child nana" I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

I let go of her hand and stepped back and I watched Joe quickly to the same before the people shut the casket right after wards.

I watched as they closed the top to my nana's light, and two other guys walk into the room gathering the casket in their hands.

"Come on" Joe quietly said grabbing my hand and walking me towards the front door.

"Where am I riding?"

"With us" Joe said leading me towards his car "We get the front since you're the only relative down here"

I didn't say anything, but just followed to the car.

Joe walked me over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as I got in and buckled up "Do any of you want to sit up here?"

"No go ahead and take it, it's more comfortable up there" Nick said

"Thanks" I said as Joe came in the car

"I talked to the person and he said to just follow him and don't loose him" Joe said putting on his seat belt and grabbing his keys from his pocket but not yet putting it in his ignition

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. I was too busy watching random people walking down the street. I was surprised that there were actually people this little town left. I mean from what it seemed, it was like they were all in the funeral home earlier.

I felt the car start from under me as Joe turned on his car and pressed the four way flashers. I sighed as the hearse in front of the car started to move forward.

As we moved out of the parking lot, we followed to the grave yard. It was very far away, it was only at least five minutes away.

When we got through the gates of the grave site, we had parked about fifty feet away from the hearse and got out of the car. The boys and I walked up and waited under the tent that was set up.

"You should sit down, you look like you're going to faint" Joe said directing me to a chair

"Thanks" I said sitting down in the chair as I looked over and saw people coming over to join us. "Sit down next to me please"

Joe looked down and nodded as he sat in the seat next to me.

I watched as people sat in their seats looking at me, giving me those sympathetic smiles again. I just smiled back and turned in my seat, watching the priest getting ready for the service to begin.

I looked over to my right and saw Joe, Nick and Kevin turned around talking to a couple behind us. I recognized one of them being the women Joe described this morning. Her name being Rachel.

I watched as Joe turned towards me and put a hand on m arm

"This is Miley, Doris' grand daughter" Joe said introducing me to her "Miley this is Rachel, the women that I told you about earlier"

"Hi" I said politely

"Hi" Rachel said reaching out her hand, which I took and shook "Oh my goodness, your having a baby"

"Yeah" I said smiling a little as I laid my hand on my stomach

"How long are you?" Rachel asked me

"I am about four months" I said going through the amount of months in my head "Yeah, four"

"Aw, well congratulations" She said sincerely

"Thank you" I said smiling back at her and turned back around as the priest got started.

I listened as the tall man, began is speech.

"Doris Stewart was loved by so many as you can tell. When you look around, you see friends and family who have gathered around to show their love for a active member in the neighborhood. Doris' only family in the state was her grand daughter Miley, who has been living with her for two months. Doris always talked about her family, so we have always known it was important for her. She had always made it feel like we were her family and I for one can say that it feels like an honor to be a part of her family" The priest began to say

"Doris had a strong head on her. She would tell you want she felt in a heart beat, no matter who you were, or who you were around" He continued

That was so true, she did it to my grand father all the time. It was funny know that I would think about it now.

**FLASHBACK IN 1999**

"_Charlie, you better put that back right this instant" Doris said to her husband_

"_Hey nana" Seven year old Miley said coming up to her nana and grandpa in her little overalls and piggy tails_

"_Hey little girly" Charlie said to his grand daughter_

"_Look grandpa, I made you two something at school" Miley said holding up her paper that had a picture of her on it, that she drew her self_

"_Charlie, you better get going right now" Doris said sternly_

"_Oh come on Doris, Smiles just got home from school give me a break" Charlie said ruffling Miley's hair _

"_You better get going right now, or else you won't have a home cooked meal for a week. Do you hear me mister?" Doris asked, as she felt as though she was talking to a little kid_

"_Better do what your nana says" Charlie said putting Miley down on the ground_

"_Yeah…you don't want to miss out on her yummy chili, grandpa. Remember she said she was going to make it this Tuesday" Miley said reminding him_

"_That's right pumpkin, thanks for reminding me" Charlie said _

"_Get going" Doris said pointing at the barn to Charlie_

_He did as he was told leaving Doris and Miley standing there_

"_Men" Doris said shaking her head at Miley and walking away_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

She had always been like that. She had never been the one to keep her words to her self, or tell you when things needed to be done and they needed to be done when she said they needed to be done.

"Miley" Joe said nudging me and bringing me out of my thoughts

I looked over at him confused on what he was talking about. He pointed his head towards the priests, and that's when I realized that it was time for the casket to be lowered, but not before we were to go up and do as you wish.

"Can you go with me please" I asked Joe

"Are you sure?" He asked "You don't want to go alone?"

"No I want someone to go up with me" I said

"I can do that" He said smiling a little as he stood up.

I grabbed his hand so I could get up and kept a hold of it as we grabbed two roses and went up to the casket

"We'll miss you" Joe said laying his rose on top of the casket and placing a kiss on top of it

"Love you nana" I said placing my rose next to Joe's and rubbing a hand down the box that laid my nana in there.

I felt fresh new tears spring to my eyes as I walked away with Joe. When we got back to out seats, Nick and Kevin had already gone up. I sat down on my seat and let the tears flow again.

I couldn't help but cry.

"Come here" Joe said wrapping his arms around me and bringing me towards his chest, rocking me back and forth. I felt his hand running soothingly down my back.

I looked up and watched as the last person laid the rose on the casket, and blocked out what the priest had to say.

I already knew it was good-bye, a long time until I saw my nana.

"I miss her already" I chocked out, as people were leaving

"Me too, Miles me too" Joe said still rocking me back and forth "But you and me together. Will get through it together"

"Sounds like a really nice plan to me" I said tightening my grip around his waist, and him doing the same

**OKAY, WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A COUPLE MONTHS LATER. MAYBE LIKE 3 MONTHS LATER OR TWO. NOT SURE YET. BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER AND FOR THE ALERTS AND FAVORITES! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**BUT ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN. AND PLEASE REVIEW. CAN I GET TO 300 BEOFRE MY NEXT UPDATE? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! THANKS AGAIN**

DON'T BE SHY, YOU GUYS. YOU ALL ARE FREE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT TO USE IN MY STORIES! THANKS :)

**LUVS YA : )**


	17. 16

Hello

**Hello! How are you guys doing? Well I for one am going to update. I don't feel like doing any homework so I decided to update instead. Plus I had nothing, fun to do before Life as an American Teenager, so I've decided to write a little.**

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, you all are amazing and I am really happy that I have made it to the 300 review mark. So thanks. **

**Well here's another chapter: )**

…**..Miley's POV….. (Yay! Again)**

…**..Three Months Later….**

Being seven months pregnant isn't fun, at all. I was huge, and my back hurts so badly, and my feet are so swollen. It's gotten so bad that it's gotten to the point were I can't even walk.

Poor Joe probably wants to run away and never see me again. I think he's been to the store everyday this week, because he was buying me something.

I swear this kid, is making me crave the weirdest things. Like I've never been the one for peanut butter, but man do I want some.

Joe is practically living in the house. He decided a week after my nana, got buried that he would stay the night's sometimes.

I felt bad, because in the morning he would have to run back and forth to his house. He didn't have to, but he insisted that he would keep me company. Which I appreciated, because it was so lonely here in the house all by my self.

Right now, I was making some pancakes. Hmm…another thing that I loved pancakes with some peanut butter smeared on top with some syrup. That is the bomb.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, over to the pantry grabbing the pancake mix and a bowel with the measuring cups. As I was finished getting those I put of frying pan on the stove and went over and turned on the water, putting the right amount into the mixing bowl.

When I was finished with that I grabbed the measuring cup, and poured the right amount of the mix into the cup then into the bowel. I grabbed a little bit of butter and put it on the heating pan, and then started to mix up all the things in the bowl. When it was finished, I brought the bowl over, next to the stove. I gripped the side of the bowl, as I poured three circles onto the stove. When I was finished, I set the bowel down on the counter.

I waited until the ones, on the pan needed to be flipped. My attention had been on something else in the room but when I looked at the pan cakes all of the frustration in my body showed.

I looked down and realized that they were all stupid looking. They were all different shapes.

"Stupid ugly pancakes" I mumbled as I went and got a plate and slapped the halfway cooked pancakes on the plate, too hot to go in the trash yet.

I grabbed the bowel and poured three more pancakes onto the pan. I placed the bowel back down and looked over at the pancakes that I had ruined.

I felt these emotions come to me as I looked at the half baked pancakes.

"I am so mean" I said as I started crying "I probably made those pancakes feel like trash. Oh my gosh I did because I have to throw them away now"

I covered my face, in shame. I couldn't believe that I let those pancakes be cooked like that. Those poor things, never even got to be eaten. I feel horrible, and over that feeling, my feet were really starting to hurt again. That pain made me cry even more.

"Miley!" I heard Joe yell as he came through the door

I heard as the foot steps came faster. I heard him set some bags on the table.

"What's going on?" He asked "What's that burning smell"

I realized that it was the poor unfortunate pancakes.

"I did it again" I cried as I got up from chair and rushed as quickly as I could, over to the stove

"What the heck? Why are you crying?" He asked coming over to me turning off the stove and moving the pan back off the hot surface.

"I am such a horrible person, I made those pancakes feel horrible" I said crying even more as I confessed it to Joe

I watched as Joe's face slightly turned a little, and his mouth twitched a little.

Great now he thinks this is funny.

"Don't laugh Joe, if you were a pancake then you would want to be cooked and not halfway alive and half dead, like that was" I said as I started to yell a little

Now I was mad, as he started to laugh a little

"Don't laugh at me" I said stomping my foot as my tears stopped

"I think it's cute" He said shrugging

"Shut up" I huffed out as I grabbed the bowel and literally threw it into the sink and grabbed the hot pan dumping the half burnt pancakes into the trash and throwing the pan into the sink.

"Miley" Joe said laughing a little, but put a hand on my shoulder

"Get away you meanie" I said in all seriousness as I pushed past him and walked away as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast

"Come on Miles, you've got to cut me a little slack. I mean you were crying over a pancake" He said coming up next to me and walked with me

"So…" I said thinking about what I was saying earlier. He was right but he didn't need to laugh. I started to walk again, but started to wince when I took another step towards the room.

"Come on let's go get you sat down" He said putting a hand on my back

"I don't need you to help me" I hissed at him as I walked into the room

"Sure, just keep wobbling" Joe said

I turned around to glare at him, and saw him smirking at me

"Shut up" I said back as I kept going into the room

As I got to the couch, I put my feet up on the table after I sat down. I glared at Joe as he sat next to me.

"Gosh, what got you fired up?" He asked laughing

"You" I said

I didn't really know why though, I mean all he did was laugh at me. Oh wait, that's why.

"Aw, Miles you know your just being your hormonal self" Joe said, like he always did when I was mad at him

I knew he didn't mean it, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said going to lean forward to grab the remote, but I only came up short

"Here" Joe said grabbing the remote off the table and handing it to her

"Thanks" I said glaring at him in a playful way as I grabbed it from him turned the channel from what I was watching.

As I was going through the channels, I smiled as I saw the show called 'Babies: Special Deliverers' and turned it on.

I put the remote on my side of the couch, and waited for Joe to figure out what we were watching.

I looked over and saw as realization was coming to his face. I smiled a little as his head slowly turned towards me.

"I don't think so" Joe said shaking his head

"Oh come on Joe" I said smiling "Please, can you watch this with me"

"No" He said shaking his head "I don't want to watch it, turn it please"

"No, you're watching it with me" I said standing my ground

"Fine then, if you're not going to turn it then I am going over to my house and come back when this is over" He said starting to stand up

"You better sit now" I demanded

"Come on Miley" He whined as he sat down

"Thank you" I said smiling as I crossed my legs pretzel style and sat back on the couch. I looked over and saw Joe sitting there, with his hands crossed against his chest, staring straight ahead. I knew that he wanted to make it look as if he wasn't watching the TV, but I knew he was.

I moved my head to his shoulder and set my eyes on the TV in front of me. I liked watching shows like this. But it was weird because I knew that, it could possibly be me in this situation. But baby shows were cool to watch. I wasn't one of those people who get freaked out by watching them.

I felt Joe ease up and he moved his arm around my shoulder bringing me towards him.

He was so sweet. He's the most awesome boy in the world. I mean he's been here for me more then I could ever expect, in the past three months. He's amazing.

I really like him too, and I knew that he liked me. I mean he did tell me that he wanted to be more then a friend to me. But did that mean that he wanted to be more then friends in a sense of, I like you like you? Or did it mean like a brotherly way?

I mean it has been three months since he's said that, and he hadn't said anything to me.

I promised that I would let him in, one step at a time. I mean I've done that. I have let Joe know as much as there is to possibly know about me. Well except on how my child was actually conceived.

That he will never know the truth about. He would think I was weak, a girl who couldn't be strong enough to defend for her self.

But why couldn't he make the first move. I've given him tons of hints. Like right now, when I cuddled next to him I mean I've done that before and all he does is put his arm over my shoulders.

I really wish that he would do something, and soon.

I felt Joe tense a little, and looked up and saw the women giving birth. I laughed a little and looked up and saw Joe with a sour face.

"You're such a baby" I said shaking my head

"I don't know how you can watch that" He said looking down

"Joe…" I said drifting off

"Yeah" He said

I really wanted to ask him an important question, but I wasn't sure if I should now since I've just witnessed this.

"I uh…never mind" I said shaking my head

"What's up?" He asked

"Well, you see since I have nobody for me except for you. I was uh…kind of wondering if you could…you know be in the room with me" I said looking down playing with my hands and quickly added "But it was just a stupid question that I would ask. I mean you don't have to answer me, you can just ignore that I just asked that"

I felt a hand stop mine from fidgeting, and watched as Joe intertwined ours together and squeeze it.

I looked up slowly and saw Joe looking at me with a serious look on his face this time.

"You know you can always count on me to be there for you" He said "If you want me to be there, then just tell me when and I'll be there no matter what"

"I really want you too" I said

"Well then you've got me there" He said smiling a real genuine smile

"Thank you" I said resting my head on his shoulder again

"Anything for you" He said kissing my forehead and wrapping his other arm around me, bringing me closer to him

He had my heart, if only he knew how much of it he had.

**Okay here's another chapter! I figured it would be sort of a filler, before more drama came in.**

**I think a few of you got confused. But yeah, I meant three months as in time line in the story. Not updating, you silly gooses : ) **

**But here I am updating again. And thanks for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. Can you all do it again, pretty please. **

**Thanks for reading, I will get another chapter up soon. **

**Loves ya : )**


	18. 17

I am on a role this week

**I am on a role this week. Wow! I mean what is this the third chapter? But seriously guys, where are all my authors? I haven't seen anyone update in a long time. I miss reading all your wonderfully, awesome, fantastic stories. So would you please update for us all. We would appreciate it. Thanks : )**

**Alright well, here's a chapter. **

…**.Rebecca's POV…..**

How her parents could let her go is beyond me. Ugh, it's been months since Miley's left but how could I forget? She was and is my best friend in the world. She was my sister.

Then she had to leave, and all I have is memories, pictures and the letter that she had left me.

Her sister Brandi had given it to me when I had gone looking for her, when she wasn't in school the following day.

**FLASHBACK….**

_Rebecca had just gotten off school. She walked out of the school, disgusted at her ex-best friend and her best friend's ex-boyfriend make out with each other. She threw her books into her back seat and climbed into the driver's seat, starting her car. _

_Rebecca drove the familiar road to Miley's house. She had gone down her driveway and got out of her car, going up to the door, _

_When she got up to the door, she rang the door bell as few times waiting for someone to open the door. When she finally heard the door, being played with she waited to see someone there. _

_When the door did open Robbie Ray had shown up._

"_Hey Mr. Stewart is Miley around?" Rebecca asked with her bright smile_

"_She's not here right now" He said plain and simple_

"_Oh, when do you think she's going to be back?" Rebecca asked wondering were Miley would go without her_

"_She's not, now if you'll excuse me I have to stuff to do" Robbie Ray said shutting the door leaving a shocked Rebecca standing there _

"_What?" She asked to her self _

_Rebecca turned around and decided to just go out to her car, grab her cell phone and try calling her again. Again, was the keyword, she had been trying to call her all day in the bathroom in between classes but it was off. _

_When she was about to open her door, she heard her name being called. She lifted her head up quickly, hoping that it was Miley but when she saw Brandi coming out of the house she was confused._

"_Hey Brandi" She said shutting her door, and meeting her half way "Do you know where Miley is?"_

"_Here, take this it will explain everything" Brandi said handing Rebecca a letter "I'm sure you'll want to read it from Miley, then from listening to me tell you" _

"_What's going on?" She asked taking the letter and opening it. _

"_Wait until you get home" Brandi said _

"_Sure" Rebecca said getting into her car and starting it up_

_The letter was taunting her to open it, all the way home. When she got to her house, she went in the back door and yelled to her mom that she was home and went straight to her room. _

_She dumped her bag on the floor and jumped on her bed, leaning against her head board, and opening the letter. _

_Rebecca's eyes moved as she read Miley's perfect handwriting. _

_**Becca, **_

_**Hey bestie : ) Don't ever forget that either. You are my number one person in my life. You so much like a sister to me, heck we should've adopted you. But I won't make you put up with my dad. This is the reason that I am writing this for you, Rebecca that man is making me move out. And when I mean move, I mean like as in moving to New Jersey with my nana. **_

_**I haven't talked to her in forever. It's going to be so bad down there! **_

_**But my daddy flipped out on me, I feel like such a failure. I just want to crawl in a hole and die. I am going to miss you so much. Don't try calling, it's only going to be harder for me and for you. Please just let this go. It's the best for my family and for me. My family doesn't deserve to have to go through this, and I don't deserve to be loved by my family. Not after what I had let happen. **_

_**I especially don't want to run into that slut and that jerk. Ugh, he makes me want to puke. I can't believe I dated him. I should have known. All boys are jerks. **_

_**I will never forget the times we had Rebecca. **_

_**Ha remember when we were doing the schools annual car wash and when we we're playing around, and we went to squirt each other with the hose but we ended up squirting the guy in the car, who was pulling up. **_

_**Ha…good times**_

_**Oh and remember when we going through the hallway in the school doing cart wheels and the guidance councilor, Mr. Evan's came out and started clapping. It was so funny because then he started doing these leg lifts. **_

Rebecca turned the page, with tears coming down from her face. She began to read the rest of the letter.

_**But yeah…sorry about that, It's just that I was thinking of some stuff we did and those two stuck out the most. **_

_**I'm going to miss you sweets. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Smiley Miley **_

_Rebecca had finished reading the letter, and re-read it. _

_She couldn't believe that Miley's family could be so cruel and let her go just like that. She was their daughter and they just let her go, just like that. Over a unplanned pregnancy. _

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

It was up to me to go get her. It had been too long since I've seen or even heard from Miley.

I couldn't let another month go by. And plus I've heard some very upsetting news about some particular person, and I needed to worn Miley as soon as possible.

So I sit here, today in a blue uncomfortable chair holding the ticket that took me from Tennessee to now my destination New Jersey

Where my best friend was living

**Miley's POV…**

"No, no, no and NO!" I yelled as I laughed

"You know you want to" Nick said smiling next to Joe

"No I don't" I said shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest, I didn't want to and I didn't have to

"Please Miley" Joe said putting out his lip

No glared at him, and tried to look away but my eyes kept wondering to their pouting faces.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said putting my head on the couch

I saw the boys smile at each other

"But Miles, you don't have to. We just figured since your feet were feeling better that you would want to" Joe said smiling at me

"Ugh" I said rolling my eyes

He was right, my feet were feeling better but that was because I was staying off of them. The only thing that hurt was my back.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it in the car" I said

"Oh" Nick said

"Look, why don't you take Kevin?" I asked

"Because he's out somewhere" Joe explained

"Fine, I'll go" I said rolling my eyes

"Seriously!" Joe said smiling

"Yeah" I said nodding "Just as long as you promise that while were in the mall, we get to go baby shopping"

"Deal" The boys said together

"All right, let's go" I said getting up from the couch.

I had just agreed to zombie glory movie…great

I was already dressed and I slipped on my converses

"Joe!" I exclaimed

"Yeah" He said coming in and over to me

"Can you please tie my shoes" I said embarrassed for the fact that I couldn't even tie my own shoes

"Yep" He said get on one knee and moving my heel's into the shoe then tying them

"Thanks" I said to him as he was finished with them

"No problem" He said smiling at me, and he kissed my forehead. A very good habit he was getting into.

"All right, let's go get this movie started" I said grabbing my purse as I went out the door with Nick and Joe behind me

The car ride to the mall, was pretty eventless. But when we got to the parking lot, that's when it became a lot more interesting.

"Oh come on!" Joe said banging his hand on the steering wheel as he turned his blinkers off.

Someone had just stolen his parking spot.

"Just find another one" Nick said from the passenger seat.

I was stuck in the back, but that was a good thing because of the air bags.

Joe moved to the next aisle of cars and didn't see anything. But when we got to the next one there was one space open, and Joe once again put his blinkers on. But when he was getting close, another person raced him to the spot and got it.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, on how this was happening.

"Joe, can you please drop me off in the front cause it looks like you two are going to be walking" I said laughing

"I guess that's true" Nick said laughing

"Whatever" I heard Joe mumble as he turned the corner and went to the front of the mall.

"I'll see you two in a few days" I said shutting the door and laughing as Joe drove off to the back of the parking lot.

I sat there, with my purse on my shoulder as I waited for Joe and Nick to show up.

I finally saw them coming up onto the sidewalk towards me.

"Help me up please" I said holding my hand out

Joe stepped forward taking my hand and putting a hand on my back, getting me up.

"Thanks" I said keeping my hand in Joe's

He didn't seem to mind, which I was happy about.

"The movie starts in ten minutes" Nick said

"Well let's get going" Joe said smiling as he grabbed the door with his free hand and held it open for me to go first with Nick coming in behind us.

"So are you sure you don't want to see something else. Like the 'Notebook' I hear they are replaying that in the theater" I said looking down at the two boys as they walked

"I don't think the world is ready for that yet" Joe said smiling over at me

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked

"It means that I'm not sure, how people will take it when you keep sniffling all the time" He said laughing

"Whatever, I won't cry" I said

"Sure" Nick said laughing

I felt Joe squeeze my hand; I looked over at him with my mean face. He saw me look over and he winked at me at he laughed

Always the joker….

When we got our movie tickets we moved to the popcorn place. You know the place where they make the popcorn, and the boys ordered their own popcorn and mine. I then made them order me some gummy worms and those Swedish Fish.

We were told to go to the theater seven. The two boys ran ahead of me, so that they could beat the people going into the place. That left me walking alone.

When I got through the door, I saw we were the only people in the theater.

"Oh wow, look at all these people. You sure beat them" I said rolling my eyes as I went up the stairs, slowly but surely.

When I got to the top of the 'mountain' as I would put it, I sat down next in the seat that was closer, which happened to be next to Joe.

"Yeah…there are not a lot of people in here" Nick said

"Yah think" I said leaning over to the best I could

"Oh, well" Joe said shrugging

As we waited for the movie to come on, about three more people came into the movie theater. One looked like they were a couple and the other person was by themselves. She sat up in the front and the couple sat a few rows right in front of us.

"Great" Joe said for me, as he rolled his eyes

I looked over and smiled a bit at what he said

The lights started to dim and I scooted down in my chair a little.

I really didn't like these kinds of movies at all. They didn't scare me, but they freaked me out. These types of movies were always gross. I watched the commercials, hoping that they would hurry so that I could freaking watch the movie and get the heck out of here.

I mean it wasn't bad enough the I had to watch this movie, but the lights down too.

As the movie, started I was pretty happy that it ended up being a happy beginning and not automatically start out horrific.

But then when I heard the horrible sound of a chain saw in my ear, I think I screamed pretty loud.

I felt a breath on my neck.

"You know, the movie just started and you're already freaking out?" I heard Joe ask, with a little humor in his tone

"It scared me" I said shrugging and went back to gripping the arm rest's, waiting for the first bad thing to happen.

As the movie kept going, I kept the popcorn against me. This movie was pretty nasty.

Those boys seriously owed me big time. They better be glad that I liked shopping so much.

"You scared?" Joe whispered in my ear

He must have noticed my white knuckles

"This movie is gross" I hissed at him

It was true, not even forty five minutes into the movie and I've seen about six or seven zombie eating people scenes. It was really turning my stomach.

"Well, if you don't want to watch it the scenes just cover your face" He said

"Fine" I said giving him a scowl and grabbed his shirt putting it over my eyes another scene came on.

Joe put a hand over my shoulder and pulled me closer

"I promise you, next time I won't let Nick pick out the movie" Joe said whispering

"Yeah right" I said into his shirt quietly "Like you didn't want to see it"

"Well if I knew you were going to be this scared, I promise you that I wouldn't have taken you to this movie" He said sincerely

"You better not have" I said looking up at him

"I wouldn't of" He said smiling at me "Plus next time, I don't think I want to drag my brother along. If you know what I mean"

Did he just admit that he wanted to go on a date with me? Or was he just saying that he wanted to not have his brother pick out the movie. So I decided to be brave.

"No, what do you mean by that?" I asked

"I guess you'll just have to figure it out" He said smirking at me

What the hell?

"Will you just tell me" I quietly hissed again

Joe just smirked again at me.

I slapped his chest out of frustration

"Hey!" He said playfully as he rubbed where I had hit him

I gave him a sarcastic look, which he gave right back.

I turned around in my seat, not focusing on the movie now. What the heck was he talking about?

The movie finally ended and I grabbed Joe's hand which was being given to me so I can get up.

The two of them grabbed the trash, and walked out down the stairs behind me. When we got out of the theaters, and walked down into the food court. I was suddenly filled with the aroma of food. And it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm going to be sick" I said rushing towards the bathroom

I went into the bathroom, and over to the bathroom stall that was open. I kneeled to my best ability and spilled my guts into the toilet. This was seriously getting old. I hated this part, and couldn't wait to get it over with.

When I was finished, I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink and washed my hands, and splashing some water onto my face.

"Here you go sweetie" I heard a women say from next to me

I looked over and a women was holding out a piece of gum for me to take

"Thank you" I said taking it from her and putting it into her mouth

"I know what it's like not to have a tooth brush around after that" She said pointing to her growing stomach

"Aw" I said smiling "How along are you?"

"I am due in a month, my husband and I am excited" She said rubbing a hand over her growing stomach. "What about you?"

"I'm seven months" I said smiling

"Aw well congratulations" She said putting her bag over her shoulder

"Thanks you too" I said walking out of the bathroom and saw Joe standing there

"Where's Nick?" I asked looking around

"He went to go get the car, I figured you'd probably want to go back home" Joe said

It was true, I wasn't in the shopping mood anymore.

"Yeah, can we go get a soda for me before we go please?" I asked

"Yeah, you can sit down and I will go get you one" He said

I went over to a place and breathed through my nose, to afraid to smell anything again.

I saw Joe coming back to me with a soda in his hands.

But I also saw this brown hair girl go up to him. I could totally tell she was flirting with him. She had her one hand behind her back playing with her hair, and saw was bouncing lightly on her feet.

I saw Joe, laughing a little.

What was this? They didn't even know each other.

I saw the girl then frown, as Joe was talking.

That's right Joe, deny her!

Joe started walking back over to me and handed me my soda. I took it and drank a sip.

"What was that about?" I asked pointing towards the girl who was walking back to her table of friends

"She just came over and out of the blue asked me out. It was weird and random" Joe said

"And what did you say?" I asked taking another sip

"The truth" He said shrugging

"Which is…?" I said trying to drag it out of it

"That I'm interested in someone else" He said smiling as he walked toward the front door, with his head high

"Who?" I asked

He turned around smiling at me still

"It's another brain teaser, you'll figure it out though" He said turning back around and walking out the door.

I am so freaking confused….ugh

I started walking to the door after him and saw Nick waiting on the curb waiting for us. Joe opened my door and got into the passenger side, leaving me in the back again.

The ride home, I just sipped my soda and kept my mouth quite.

I was confused. Was he trying to ask me out earlier? Ugh, maybe I was wrong about him liking me. What if he likes someone else other then me? But who?

All too confusing for me

When we got to the house, I heard Joe ask something.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked him

"I said who's on the porch?" He said as the car stopped and he got out

I looked out the window to try to look and see who was on the front porch to my house.

"I have no idea" I said getting out of the car

"Excuse me, who are you?" I heard Nick ask

"I'm sorry I'm Rebecca does a Miley Stewart live here" I heard a familiar voice say.

"OH MY GOD! REBECCA!" I screamed

**OKAY WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT I GOT'S TO GO DO HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW. I HAVE TONS! I WILL TRY AND GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT. **

**CAN I PRETTY PLEASE HAVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE AND THANKS. :) **

**WOAH WOAH, WHY DO I PUT MYSELF IN THESE SITUATION….AHHH GREAT BAND : ) OKAY TTYL : )**


	19. 18

Hello

**Hello! I have finished my news paper article and the majority of my World History homework, so I've decided to update. And I am listening to some good music, to inspire me. **

**Woopsie's: Okay well I just realized I made a mistake in like chapter 15. Miley is 17! I accidentally said that she was 16, turning 17. But she is 17! Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada. Nothing : ( **

…………**Joe's Pov…………**

Rebecca? She knows that girl?

"Miley!" The Rebecca girl said getting off the porch and running towards Miley, who was standing by the car shocked

She threw her hands around Miley and Miley's hands went immediately around Rebecca.

"I can't believe you're here" Miley said "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy that you're here because I am ecstatic"

"Chill Miles" Rebecca said laughing

She used my nickname for her. Okay, well it's a common nickname for the name Miley but still, it's my name for her.

I watched as Miley, had tears running down her face. I just wanted to go over and wipe them off her face. But they were probably happy tears, and as long as she was happy.

"I have something really important to tell you" Rebecca said it sounded in real seriousness.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked worried "Is their something wrong with my family in Tennessee?"

Oh no, what if her family wants her to come back to Tennessee with her. Would she go?

"No, but someone from Tennessee is coming here soon" Rebecca said

"Who?" Miley asked confused

"Vincent" Was what Rebecca said

"Who's that?" I asked going over to them

"Who's he?" Rebecca asked looking at me

"Vincent's coming here?" Miley asked completely ignoring Rebecca and me's question

Her face was white, and she looked like she was going to scream any minute

"This can not be happening" She said leaning against the car

"Who's Vincent?" I asked again

"Miley's ex" Rebecca said looking at me and then got a confused face "Now who are you?"

"I'm Joe, one of Miley's friends" I said then looking as Miley was still pale "Miley are you okay?"

"No" Miley said shaking her head and going towards the house

I looked over at Nick, who just shrugged. The three of us followed her as she unlocked the door.

"Miley, calm down" Rebecca said

"How am I supposed to calm down" Miley yelled as she got into the house

"Because you've got to Miles" Rebecca said pointing to her growing stomach

That's when I remembered

"Oh, so you like mean the guy who did this too Miley is coming to find her?" I asked

"Yeah, he was talking about it all week in school, the week before summer break. He said that he and Sara were coming down here to have a little talk with you" Rebecca said

"Oh my gosh…" Miley said sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands

That jerk, the hell if he's going to get anywhere near Miley.

"What does he want to talk to her about?" I asked, I mean didn't he cheat on her why would he want to talk to her?

"I'm not sure, but she's got to get out of here" Rebecca said

Oh no, she wasn't taking her anywhere

"I don't think so" I said going over to them

"What do you mean you don't think so" She said

"I've got her" I said pointing to Miley

"Well she's _my _best friend" Rebecca exclaimed

"No she's mine" I said pointing to me

"I've known her for like my whole life, I think I know what's best for her" She said

"What are you going to do, take her to Tennessee and when that jerk realizes that she's not here he's going to go back to Tennessee and do you really want him to have a chance to get to her" I said trying my best to make sense, so that she wouldn't go anywhere

"He has a point" Miley said

"What do you even know?" Rebecca asked me

Miley's head sprung up and glared at Rebecca

"Well I know that he was her boyfriend for a few months, and that's his kid" I said "And from what I heard, he was a real jerk"

"You haven't told him?" Rebecca asked looking at Miley confused

"No, now shut up" Miley hissed at her

"Told me what?" I asked really confused right now

"Nothing" Miley said getting up from the couch and pushing Rebecca

I was so confused, was their something that she was hiding from me?

"What was that all about?" Nick asked coming next to me

"I have no idea" I said listening to a door shut.

**Miley's POV**

I pushed her slightly into the closet and turned on the light from above.

"Don't you know how to shut up" I hissed at her

"You know, I try to come down here and warn you and I'm being told to shut up" She said rolling her eyes

"He doesn't now Becca and I don't want him to find out. He's going to think I am some pathetic girl who can't defend her self" I said

"So what you like him or something?" Rebecca asked

"Yes! Please don't say anything to him. I don't want to go anywhere Becca. I know that I am okay here. Vincent wouldn't dare mention anything about that night, unless he wants to go to jail" I said

"I guess your right" Rebecca said

"Thanks for coming down here and telling me" I said hugging her

"No problem, plus I missed hanging out with you all the time and talking to you" She said as I felt something wet go on my shoulder

I knew I was going to start crying soon along with her

"I missed you too" I said as the water works came yet again

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, it's just that I had school and if I were to suddenly just disappear they would all look for me" She said

"So your mom knows you're here right?" I asked making sure

"Yep" She said smiling

"Good…" I said smiling and letting go wiping my eyes off

We then heard a knock on the door, and I opened up the door. When I did I saw Joe standing there.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go over my house with Nick. If you need anything just call and I'll be over" He said leaning against the door

"Thanks" I said nodding

"All right well I'll see you later" He said to me then looked at Rebecca "Nice meeting you"

"You too" Rebecca said

Joe smiled over at me and started to walk away.

"Bye!" I head Nick yell

"Bye Nick!" I yelled back and walked out of the closet.

"So we, have so much to catch up on. Let's go to your room" She said going towards the stairs.

I followed in her steps. I got in front of her and lead her to my bedroom.

"Sweet room" She said looking around

"Thanks" I said as I moved my clothes from my bed

I saw Rebecca picking up some clothes

"What do we have here?" She asked going through the clothes with a smile

"Oh, those are Joe's for when he stays here with me" I said

"He stays the night?" Rebecca asked looking up at me

"Yeah, stays the night me with some nights" I said shrugging my shoulders, it wasn't really a big deal

"So are you two like together?" She asked setting the clothes down and sitting on my bed

"No" I said shaking my head and lying down on my back

"But you want to?" Rebecca asked lying down next to me

I looked over and nodded my head

"Yeah, I think we both do like each other like that. But I mean I am so mean these days. I like burst into anger, or I start randomly crying. I just think it's better to have a relationship after I have the baby" I said

"So he likes you?" Becca asked smiling

"I think so" I said as I felt my cheeks get hot

"Aw" She said laughing a little

"I mean I don't know, but he kind of said he liked me a few months ago but hasn't down anything. Like he hasn't asked me out or anything, I'm really confused" I admitted

"Well if he's told you that he's liked you then you shouldn't second guess your self Miles" She said

"But if he liked me like a girlfriend, wouldn't you think he would have asked me out by now?" I asked

I felt good, finally being able to talk to someone about this.

"Well just like you said, he could be waiting until after you have the baby" She said shrugging

"But I can't wait until then" I whined, I know I sounded like a little baby but it was true. I think with me being pregnant and liking someone, it was a bad combination.

"All I can tell you, is to do something about it" She said

"No, he's got to do it not me" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn" Rebecca said wide eyed

"What" I asked wondering what that outburst was about

"You've got boobs now" She said laughing

I covered them up, embarrassed

"Shut up" I said

She laughed even more

"So come on, can you please tell me what's going on with Vincent" I said, ugh I hated saying his name. I feel bad for Harry Potter, now I know how it feels to say 'He who shall not be named'.

"I don't know" She started "All I know is that he coming down here with Sara to find you"

"Why, this is so messed up. Why can't he leave me alone? I mean I left him so I didn't have to look at him. Now he's coming after me?" I asked getting frustrated

"I know, that's why I think you should go away for a few days. I'm sure your nana will understand" Rebecca said

Yeah….my nana

"Hey, by the way where is your nana? I haven't seen her" She said

"She died a few months ago" I said running a hand through my hair

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" She asked shocked

"Yeah" I said nodding "She had a heart attack"

"Well you defiantly have to come back with me now" She said sitting up

"No!" I said "I'm not going anywhere. I will be fine here I have Joe and his two brothers"

"And me" Rebecca said

"Thanks, it's nice to have a girl friend around" I said smiling

"No problem" She said "It's nice seeing you again. I mean we haven't hung out in like forever"

"Yeah, I am really sorry about not answering any of your calls or txt messages" I said ashamed that I did

"It really hurt my feelings. I mean I was your best friend, you know" She said and I could tell that her voice was hurt.

"You still are" I said moving my head to the side and patting her arm "And I am really sorry about making you feel like that"

"I know" She said smiling "I mean it's just that I talk to you, like we used too, or hang out"

"Thanks for coming down here" I said

"No problem Smiley" She said laughing

I missed being called by my nickname

"So did Vincent say about when he was coming?" I asked

I was really freaked out by this. I mean who know what he would try to do, especially with Sara with him.

I just know that I want him to stay as far away from his as possible.

"Nope, all he said was that we were coming down as soon as they could" Rebecca said in a monotone

"Great" I mumbled

"Don't worry about it Miley, when he does and IF he comes just tell him to go away, and lock all your doors" She said

"How does he even know where I am?" I asked her

"I don't know, I think like word got around somehow" She said "I don't know"

"Ugh" I groaned

"Come on, let's do something" She said pulling at my arm

"I can't really do stuff as fast as you can" I said pointing to my stomach as reference

"Oh, I keep forgetting" She said letting go

"I wish I could" I said referring to the back pains and swollen feet "My feet have been killing me, and I can only sleep and sit in certain ways"

"Oh my goodness, so that means that you haven't been able to do your feet?" She asked

"Nope" I said shaking my head

"Where is the stuff?" She asked smiling

"You'll do them for me?" I asked excited

I mean, it's been forever since I've been able to get my feet painted. I didn't want to ask Joe to do them.

"Of course, now where's the stuff?" She asked

"It's in my bathroom under my sink" I said sitting up on my bed

Rebecca skipped into the bathroom and brought out my huge container of nail things. She set it on my bed, and I grabbed my remote turning it too the music channel.

When a really upbeat song came on, I decided to keep it on that channel.

"So I'm going to pick out your color" She said smiling

"Nothing red please" I said to her as she started to work on my toes

"Duh" She said focused

"So what about you" I said "Any boyfriends?"

"Nope, I am a free woman" She said looking up

"Are you looking?" I asked

"I'm not in need of a boyfriend, but if a nice boy comes along then maybe I will re consider" She said filing my right foot.

"That's good" I said nodding

"So do you know what the baby is?" Rebecca asked

"No" I said shaking my head

"What! You didn't want to find out what your baby is?" She asked shaking the bottle of nail polish

"Oh! I like that color" I said referring to the electric blue "And no, I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise"

"You are one tough cookie, if I was you I would have probably been nagging the doctor at every visit to tell me" She said as she started to paint my toes

"Yeah, I really wanted to know at the beginning. But then I realized that my baby my going to my last baby for a while. So why not have him or her surprise me" I said

It all made sense to me.

"I guess" She said shrugging "But how are you going to buy things?"

"Yellow" I said "It's neutral, and a light green"

"Awesome" She said smiling

About a minute or two later, she was finished. But she told me to hold tight because she had to put some clear coat on.

When she was finished she came up and sat next to me. I sat up so my back was against the door

"Thank you, my toe's appreciate it" I said laughing as I brought my feet up to inspect them

"No problem"

"You want me to paint your finger nails. I may not be able to do your toes but your finger nails should be safe"

"Sounds good" She said grabbing the blue

"Awesome we'll be matching" I said grabbing the bottle from her and shaking it again

"Yeppers" She said sitting on her knees and putting out her right hand so that I could start.

When I was finished with her first hand I went to the next one, and I heard her singing along with the song 'Green Light'

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I see you move _

_I'm checking your smile_

_Working your back like it's going out of style_

_Shake just a little bit faster_

_Shake just a little now girl_

I laughed as I went to look up at the music video for a second, but my eyes caught something.

Oh boy…

There was Joe, walking past his window shirtless.

He was so sexy, I'm telling you. Ugh, he's arms are so fine and his body is smoking.

Sexy thing

"Miley!" Rebecca said taking her hand back

"Huh?" I asked looking over at her

"You're supposed to be painting my nails not my hand" She said showing me where I painted her nails, and then moving her self forward so that she could look out the window "What were you looking at"

"Nothing" I said quickly but, Joe just had to walk past the window again

Rebecca looked at me with her jaw dropped

"Look at that sexy beast" She said gasping

"I know" I said laughing

"Damn" She said as we still watched him through the window.

He looked like he was picking up his room. We saw him turn around, and when he did he looked directly into my window.

Rebecca leaned back onto my bed, so that her back was on my wall. She was laughing so hard.

I couldn't look away though, Joe started to slowly smile and he grabbed a shirt. I swear I saw him wink.

I sharply looked away, and saw Rebecca red in the face from laughing so hard.

"He totally caught us" She said through her laughs.

"He's going to think we were spying on him" I said groaning

"We were" She said as she started laughing again

"Great" I said

After I said that, I heard the door bell ring.

I looked over at Rebecca wide eyed. I looked across to Joe's house and I saw his room light off.

Rebecca noticed me looking worried and looked over and saw the same thing.

"Looks like lover boy's out front" She said laughing again

"Oh my gosh, you go down there" I said freaking out

"Nope, you go" She said shaking her head

"Fine, but you better be right behind me" I said getting off the bed

I glared behind me as I walked into the hallway and I heard the door bell ring again.

I wobbled down the stairs and took a breath before I got to the door. When I unlocked it, I opened it slowly.

When I opened it, I saw Joe leaning on my door, with one hand in his pocket with his evil smirk on his face. My eyes traveled down; when I had noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. All he had was a shirt that was draped over one shoulder.

Oh…my gosh

**Okay, so I left another cliffhanger. So sorry about that. But I've been good with updating. SO don't yell at me : )**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. But can you all guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Lol **

**I thought I would add something cute. So I am next chapter. Thanks again for reading. **

**Oh, and hey if you all want me to do something specific for them getting together then let me know in a review. Thanks again**

**Another 20 reviews before I update. Please and thanks!**


	20. 19

Here's yet another one

**Here's yet another one. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and any made up characters that I came up with so I can make this story more enjoyable. **

…**.Joe's POV….**

**(A few minutes before we left off)**

Where is that stupid shirt? Ugh…I can't find it

I thought I left it on my bed, but I threw my pillows and blankets everywhere, but nope it wasn't there.

This was really bothering me, I mean I remember washing it and bringing it up here. But I just don't remember where I had put it.

I turned around to look to see if I put it on my desk by my window. But when I turned around I saw two heads staring right at me. When I saw it was Miley and her friend Rebecca, who was visiting her from Tennessee I couldn't help but to blush a little. I realized that I didn't have a shirt on, and grabbed a random one.

Her friend Rebecca's head had moved, but Miley was continuing to stare. I smiled a little and gave her a wink as I turned back around. I didn't see what she did after that because I walked out of my room.

I decided to go over and mess with them for a little bit. I mean they were the one's staring at me.

I saw Nick playing some video game on the TV.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I said putting the shirt so that it was hanging over my shoulder.

"All right" He said, probably not even paying attention to what the heck I was saying.

I walked out the door, and over to Miley's house next door. When I got up by the door bell, leaned against the doorway and rang it then knocked. I stood there for about another couple seconds and started to knock again. I heard the click of the lock a minute later, and saw the door open slowly.

When it opened, Miley was standing there.

I smirked a little as I saw her look at me with wide eyes

"Hey" I said staying where I was

"Uh, hey" She said getting a little red

"So I was you know looking for my shirt" I said pointing to the one over my shoulder "And I saw the weirdest thing"

"Hmm" She said nodding

"I think it was this peeping tom, except the peeping tom had another person with her" I said smiling

"That sucks" She said crossing her arms

"No not really" I said shaking my head "You see I don't really mind this one peeping tom, but you know the other person she was kind of drooling"

"Rebecca wasn't drooling" She said putting her hands on her hips

"I wasn't talking about her" I said

Her mouth dropped a little and then she realized that it did and closed her mouth. It was funny. I mean I've been throwing hints at her for like ever. You would think that she'd be used to these kinds of things.

"I wasn't drooling, thank you very much" She said trying to defend her self.

"Oh then what's that?" I asked pointing to her mouth

She quickly moved her hand to her mouth, to feel if there was anything there. When she realized that I was lying then she looked up at me and glared

"Whatever" She said putting her hands on her hips again. "And what do you mean; you don't mind her staring at you?"

"Is someone jealous?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You wish" She said

"Only every night at 11:11" I said winking at her "Oh and you know whenever there's one of those wishing stars. Are all my wishes coming together?"

It looked like she didn't know what to say. I loved being like this, it was awesome. I never acted like this. But you know, its pretty fun doing it to her.

**Miley's POV**

You've got to be kidding me. He has something to say all the time.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked laughing a little

"Oh bite me" I said glaring at him

He looked like he was going to say something back

"Don't" I said shaking my head

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you about my experience with my peeping tom" He said smirking as he moved his shirt off his chest

He did it on purpose, and he better get the hint that I'm not making the first move!

"Is that all?" I asked

He gave me a sort of shocked, confused look

I'm not doing anything unless he does it first

"Uh, yeah" He said with a kind of defeated tone

"Good, well I'll talk to you later" I said smiling as he backed up onto the porch as shut up the door.

When the door was shut all the way I let out a deep breath. I shook my head and started to go up the stairs again.

How he just come over here, and acts all flirty with his shirt off and on his shoulder. Little teaser and big flirt.

When I got up to my room, I saw Rebecca sitting on my bed with a smile.

I went over to my doors and pulled the blinds down, that was not happening again.

"So…" Rebecca said smiling as I went back to my bed and sat on it.

"Nothing" I said

"Nothing at all?" She asked

"Nope" I said shaking my head

"Dang that boy is slow" She said crossing her arms

"You're telling me" I said lying back on the head board

"Don't worry I will get you together by the time I leave" She said smiling

"No don't do anything, if he doesn't make a move that means that he doesn't want too" I said

She gave me a bizarre look. I just shrugged it off and decided to change the focus.

"So have you heard that, that girl Destiny Hope girl broke up with her boyfriend for two years?"

"Oh, yeah that Nick boy" Rebecca said

"Yep, I feel kind of bad for her I mean in those interviews it sounds like she really loves her" I said

"I know, and then that guy asks like he didn't even go out with her. If I had a boyfriend then I would want the world to know" Rebecca said

"Well they are celebrities and I they probably don't like millions of people to know who there going out with "I said

"True that" She said

I just laughed and shook my head, typical Becca answer.

"So where do you want to sleep tonight?" I asked

"Right here's fine" She said "If you don't mind"

"Just as long as you don't move a lot in bed, then it's fine" I said

"Awesome, because I am like a statue when I sleep" She said putting her thumbs up in the air

"Good" I said imitating her with the whole thumb thing

"Let's color" Rebecca said randomly after a few minutes of sitting in

I turned my head and started laughing

"Seriously, do you have any coloring things?" She asked getting off the bed

"Yeah it's over in my closet in that organizer thing. There is a paper in there too" I said pointing towards the closet

"Sweet" She said as she went over and grabbed the top drawer which held all my markers and then put a chunk of paper on top of the markers and brought them over to the bed

I grabbed a couple of markers.

I drew a purple out of the pile and drew a circle as a head and then grabbed a yellow and few a straight line going down and then two arms and two legs. I grabbed a green marker and drew a few spirally marks coming from her head.

I liked my drawing. I grabbed a red marker and started drawing some clouds. Why they were red, I have no idea. But they looked pretty cool with the blue sky now that I was doing.

When I was finished with the sky I held up my drawing towards Rebecca

"Hey look I drew a picture of you" I said

Rebecca looked up and started laughing

'Gee thanks" I said laughing with her.

"I didn't know my hair was green" She said laughing

"Oh well" I said shrugging

"Okay, I'm bored" She said putting down her halfway finished drawing.

"Let's just watch some movies" I said getting up from my bed and going over to my movie's "Come here, I can't bend down to get to see the movies"

"I'm on the case" She said jumping off the bed and skipping over towards me "Which one are we watching"

"I want to watch…let's see" I said trying to remember which one's I had, since I couldn't look at the title my self.

"Let's watch, _Dirty Dancing _"Rebecca said holding up the DVD case

"Sounds awesome" I said nodding in approval as I went and sat down on my bed again.

"I'm starving do you have anything to eat?" She asked turning around

"Yeah, downstairs in the kitchen is tons of things to eat. Do you want me to go get something?" I asked as she pressed the TV to the right channel

"Nope I can get it. Do you want anything?" She asked me as she went towards my bedroom door

"Yeah, can you get me some popcorn and some M&M's" I said to her

"Yep no problem" She said smiling as she went out of the room

I got up from my bed and grabbed the marker box, and put it on the floor not wanting to carry the thing across the room. I would get it later.

I like the movie _Dirty Dancing _it's pretty awesome.

When Rebecca got back to the room, she settled on my bed and I grabbed the remote and turned off my light because you can't really center my attention on a movie if it's a little bright in the room. But that's just me. And even though it's six at night, I still think it's a good idea.

I sat down on my bed, and went past all the commercials and pressed play. I put the pillow behind my head and lay in a position so that I could actually see the TV.

"I like her name in this" Rebecca said dumping the popcorn into a bowl for us to get the popcorn out of it.

"Who's Baby's?" I asked

"Yeah, I like that name" She said

"Yeah, it's unique" I said agreeing with her

As we watched the film, my attention kept going towards my window. I couldn't help but to wonder what he was going at the moment. It was so silly, I mean one of my favorite movies was on and I was thinking about him.

I moved my eyes towards the screen, but my mind didn't even comprehend the words coming out of it.

This is just ridiculous,

So I sat there for two hours just watching the screen, and listening to my thoughts. When the movie was over Rebecca looked over at me.

"What movie should be watch next?"

"Uh…I don't care" I said shrugging

"Do you mind if it's like a comical thing or something because I've had a big flight and I am super tired after watching the movie" She said looking at me with a sad tired look

"Yeah that's fine, I understand" I said smiling at her

"Thanks a bunch" She said going over and picking out a movie and coming back over to my bed getting under the covers

I clicked past all the commercials to the menu screen. I had saw that she picked out _Cheaper by the Dozen 2 _which was a pretty good movie if you asked me.

"Another good choice" I said

"Thanks" she said looking up and smiling as she gripped the blankets tighter to her chest.

"Uh…Rebecca do you want some pajamas?" I asked

"Nope I am okay, I am just wearing sweat suit so I'm good. I will just take a shower when I wake up tomorrow is that okay?" She asked

"Whatever floats your cool ole' boat" I said smiling

She just smiled and focused her attention to the TV.

About thirty, thirty-five minutes into the movie Becca had fallen asleep. It was understandable since she had, had a long flight.

But I wasn't even close to being tired. Plus, I've been having those night mares again. It wasn't as frequent as the other times, but once or twice a week. And last night was a night when I had one.

I kept watching my balcony door.

Without really thinking about, I just got out of bed and went towards the door. I opened it up and closed it behind me.

It was really nice out. The sun had already set, so it was dark out. But never the less, really pretty I have always liked it dark out here.

I heard a familiar open of a window, and I knew automatically who it was. I suddenly got tense, he made me so nervous.

"Want some company" Said Joe from his window

I looked over and smirked

"Do you have a shirt on?"

He looked down and up

"Would you prefer if I didn't?" He asked smirking

I scoffed and rolled my eyes

"Not really"

"Well then I'm coming out" He said climbing out the window and coming onto my deck and sitting next to me on the bench "So what are you doing out here?"

"Sitting" I said shrugging my head

"And…." He dragged out

"Thinking" Crap I said too much

"What about?" He asked curious

"Oh, you know things" I said

"You can't tell me?"

"Well…" I said laughing a little "I don't think its right to talk to you about something that has to deal with you"

"Well if it has to deal with a certain situation then I think it's perfectly fine to talk to me about this situation" He argued

"And how are you so certain that you know what I'm talking about?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Because I just do, I've been thinking about that certain thing a lot these days too" He admitted

"What?" I asked

I swear, I am not bringing it up he is. You can call me stubborn all you want but I am not admitting to him that I like him first.

"Come on…" He said rolling his eyes

"No you tell me" I said crossing my hands against my chest

"No, I asked you what you were doing out here and then you were all like 'sitting' and then you were like 'thinking' what do you think that I was going to do? Let it go? I don't think so. I mean obviously I was going to ask you what you thinking about…"

I leaned forward and crashed my lips against his and let go.

He looked at me, with stunned wide eyes

"Do you ever shut up? Gosh all you do is talk and talk and talk. You know, you couldn't be the one to make the first move? I've been waiting for you too since for, I don't know FORVER! I mean I'll I've been waiting for you to do is make some kind of move. But do you? No….you didn't do anything. Nothing at all, do you know how frustrating that is? Waiting for you to do something…."

But before I could finish his soft, addictive lips were on mine. I would have something along the lines of 'Finally' or 'What took you so freakin' long' but I decided not to ruin the moment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer, and deepening the kiss just a little. Soon after I was the one to break it, I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. Our foreheads were pressed together and I was looking at him straight in his gorgeous brown eyes.

I was going to say something else but I was interrupted by him pulling my face towards his again.

With no thoughts in what I was doing, my lip ran against his almost immediately. When he quickly agreed to my move, our kiss deepened even more then before. This one was a slower and planned kiss and not just one that just shut us up. I had my finger twisting around at the end of his hair. His hand was still on my face

Two minutes of pure awesomeness was interrupted by this little thing we had to do which was breathing. In cases like these, breathing sucked.

Our foreheads were still together and I just looked in his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since the last time I did that" He said softly

"I've wanted you do to do that since the last time you've done that" I admitted

"Well you could have" He said laughing a little

"Well I wanted you to make the move not me" I said pulling his hair a little

"Hey!" He said laughing as he pinched my nose

"Stop" I said with my voice a weird tone as he held my nose

Joe laughed a little and let go of my nose brushing his thumb against my cheek and he leaned in again kissing my cheek.

Not saying anything else, I just laid my head down on his shoulder and felt his arm go around my shoulder.

I was so overly excited that he did something after me. But even though it was _after _me he still did it. I couldn't help but to be ecstatic.

It felt like we were out there for the whole night and I was half expecting the sun to rise any minute. But we have been out there for two hours. But I wasn't really paying attention

"You know it's like ten right?" Joe whispered into my hair

"Yeah" I said in the same whispered tone

"You should probably be getting some rest" He said

"Yeah…" I said

"Yeah" He repeated but never moved

I laughed a little, but thought about it. I was getting a more tired with sitting here. But I didn't want to move

So after a few minutes of sitting here I felt Joe move from his current spot and sit up

"Seriously you've got to get some rest, you've had a busy day" He reminded me

"I know, I've been to the mall, seen Becca for the first time in months, and then their was us" I said looking up at smiled

"Us?" He asked

I suddenly got confused

"There is an us right?" I asked, and then suddenly felt really stupid for just assuming that their was an us, after only one kiss. But this wasn't one kiss it was the third one. I mean sure we didn't really know our feelings the first and second time but they should count, shouldn't they?

Okay and now why is smiling?

"Do you want an us?" He asked before I could ask what he was smiling for

"Well…uh…yeah" I admitted as I felt my face heart up a little, thank goodness for the darkness

"Well then Miley" He asked taking my hands and bringing them together, I looked down at them and then back up at him "Well you do me the honors of…"

"Miley!" Rebecca's voice came from my back door. Joe let my hands go and groaned as he leaned in the bench. I turned around and glared at her.

"Woopsie's" She said covering her mouth and then uncovering it so she could talk "I'm just going to go in"

When I turned back around I saw Joe standing up.

"I think I am going to go hit the sack" He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder

Are you freakin' serious? He's not going to ask me? I mean sure stupid Rebecca interrupted us but who gives a freak! ASK ME!

I wanted to cry that all out, but decided against it.

"Okay" I said trying to hide my disappointment in my voice but it wasn't working

"Well I'll see you in the morning" He said quickly kissing my cheek and turning around to climb onto his porch

I turned to go back to my door and as I was about to turn the knob I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Joe standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked nervous

"Uh…how would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" He asked as I watched him scratch the back of his neck out of nervousness

"Yeah, that sounds really good" I said nodding

"Okay" He said smiling "So I'll be over here by like twelve thirty tomorrow" He said smiling

"See you then" I said

"Okay" He said backing up but stumbled over something that was in his way, I couldn't help but laugh a little as I watched his face turn a little red from what I could tell from the light that had been turned on.

"See you" He said turning around and going over to his side. I turned around and turned the knob to the door and went in. I saw Rebecca who was sitting on the bed, get up with a apologetic face

"I am so sorry, it's just that I wasn't sure were you were I saw that you weren't on the bed and I went downstairs and didn't see you and I got worried so I looked out there and I am like so sorry" She said

"It's fine" I said

Even though I wanted to kill her for interrupting him

She smiled at me

"So…" She said

"What?" I asked

"What were you talking about?" She asked

'Well he was about to ask me something important before you went out there" I said smacking her forehead playfully

"Like what question are you talking about?" She asked smiling, she knew what question

"If I wanted to be his girlfriend" I said smiling

She squealed

"Tell me all the details" She said sitting on the best with her pony tail bouncing on the top of her hair

"Okay so…" I said as I started to explain to her what had happened when we were on the porch and how awesome it had been

I couldn't help but be disappointed when I thought about how we were interrupted but hey, he had all day tomorrow. Hopefully he will get the nerve to ask me again.

**OKAY here's another chapter. You guys are probably ready to kill me. But please forgive me. I didn't want to get them together in this chapter. I in the next chapter or two they will get together. It didn't seem to flow to me, with them getting together in this chapter. I will have something better planned in the next. So please leave a review. 20 will get you guys the next one. **

**Thanks for the last chapters reviews and for adding my story to your alerts and favorites. **

**I have lost all my post messages so if you left me one, I am sorry that I didn't get to them before they deleted. So feel free to leave another one. **

**Oh…and I have a brand new poll as in I updated a new one on Sept. 15**

**Oh and yay tomorrow is Nick's birthday…the big 16! wow**


	21. A Beta

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: **

**It's come to my attention that I need some help. I think it's time for me to get a Beta. So please if any of you are interested please send me a request in a review for the chapter or in a message. **

**But if you are wanting to be my Beta, I need someone is good with grammar, because that's my week point.**

**Also, with coming up with things other then: **

**She said… **

**I was pointed out that I do that a lot. So when your going over my story you have permission to you know, delete those two words and add something more detailed. But yeah, all I need is someone to do those two things for me. **

**Thanks, in advance for the offers. **

**-ohmyjonastheyarehot **


	22. 20

**I AM CHANGING JOE'S NAME TO GRAY. PLEASE DON'T REPORT THIS STORY IT'S MY FAVORITE!!**

**Disclaimer: I only my thoughts, plot, characters. You know all that jazz. But I don't own Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana!**

**Joe GRAYS….POV**

"Will you back away from me" I said elbowing Nick in the stomach

"No, not until you tell me where you are going" He said coming up to me again

This boy has been bothering me all morning. I woke up earlier then I am used too, because I wanted to work on things for this afternoon. But with Nick following me around, everything that I wanted to do had been delayed with questions on where I was going, and what I was doing. It was pretty annoying, and I was getting tired of hearing him.

I knew that if I was to simply answer him, then he would get off my case. But the thing was that he didn't need to know what I was doing all the time. Just because he's my brother doesn't give him full access to what I was doing with my day.

"Come on Joe" Nick said

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes

Nick was quiet for a few minutes, for which I was thankful for. But then he had to go running his mouth again.

"Oh! I know what you're doing" Nick said

I looked over at him, as I saw he had a smirk on his face. I figured he was just bluffing and went about doing my business.

"You're doing something for Miley" He said

"So" I said shrugging, thinking it was stupid to just deny it

"Oh. You're going to tell her you like her aren't you" Nick said smiling and nudging me, annoying the crap out of me

I ignored him…again. I grabbed some more stuff and put it into the basket. I liked this whole not telling Nick stuff. It got on his nerves and made me feel like I had a secret life.

I walked past Nick up to the stairs.

"Whatever" Nick said giving up as I heard him sit down on the couch.

I couldn't help but to smile at the fact that I had just won that one. It wasn't many times that I was able to feel that way. It felt good.

I went into my room and closed and locked the door behind me. Going over to my closet I saw the outfit I had already picked out for today. A pair of black jeans with a grey and white plaid sweater, I mean that was good wasn't it? I walked to my closet going through my shirts to make sure there weren't any others that caught my eyes.

When I had practically gone through all my shirts twice, I decided that the one lying on my bed was perfectly fine. That I was just too worked up, and I needed to calm down.

After changing into my outfit, I went over to my mirror trying to decide on how I should do my hair. This was the difficult decision of them all. Should I try to tame it or comb it back?

Ha….

That doesn't take much thinking.

I grabbed some gel and rubbed it in my hair and made the ends flair out. It was sort of a playful look. My personal favorite

Grabbing some socks from my drawer and my black converses I opened my door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I set my shoes and socks on the toilet. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth until I knew they were good. I grabbed my deodorant, and put that on and spraying on my awesome smelling stuff.

Oh…crap what if that reacts to Miley's smells. Smells have been bothering her lately, ugh I should have thought about that. Too late now, all I can do is hope that it won't make her feel like she's going to be sick. That would suck…

Grabbing my shoes and sock's I jogged down the hallway and down the stairs. I noticed that Nick was still sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and watched him from the corner of my eye as he was slouching in the cushion as his eyes were focused on the TV.

I shrugged the silence off, and put a foot on my knee putting a sock on.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Nick asked

I rolled my eyes. I knew it was coming.

"I'm going somewhere, you don't need to let your pretty fro head worry about" I said ruffling his head after tying my shoe and bringing my next foot up.

"Well what if something happens and your cell phone doesn't work and they only way I can get a hold of you is in person. But I can't because you were being stubborn and didn't tell me where you were going" Nick said smirking at his so-called smart ass remark

"Well that would be bad" I agreed, as I tied up the shoe lace "But you have another brother you can go to"

I patted Nick's knee and got up from the couch and going into the kitchen, grabbing the basket and my keys. I turned and saw Nick standing there.

"So you're really not going to tell me where or what you two are doing today?" Nick asked

"Nope" I said walking past him

"Well I will see you later" Nick said sighing "Or not…I mean whatever fate has in his hands. I mean the cell phones might not work, and I might get murdered, or something…."

Opening the door to the front I waved as I decided not to listen to him drag on, and I shut it behind me. I clicked the button on my car keys which unlocked it. I put the basket in the back and checked the floor to make sure that the blanket was still there. And indeed it still was. I shut the door and debated on whether I should park in Miley's driveway or make her walk over here.

There the stupid questions go again. I grabbed the driver's side handle and opened the door putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car while putting it in reverse. I drove the twenty second distance into Miley's driveway and reaching over and grabbing the red and pink roses that I had gotten the day before.

Still in perfect condition, I thought as I got out of my car.

Suddenly I felt all the nerves come to my body. What if's were clouding my mind, making it hard to think.

I ran my hand down my shirt to make sure it was smoothed down. I ran a hand through my hair and walked the way up Miley's porch.

What if Miley answered the door, or did I want Rebecca to answer it. Come on Joe just knock, you can do it. I felt my hands go up to the door and my fist coming together, nervously knocking.

Listening to the sounds hoping to hear something, and a few seconds later I heard some footsteps. I wiped the sweat forming on my hands onto my pants.

I heard the clicking of the door and the door opening. I took in a deep breath, nerves not taking a break. This was going to have to be the most perfect day. And it was just starting.

**Miley's POV**

'This was the day'

I kept telling myself that every second. Hoping that if I were to say it then it would come true, that it would be the day that I have been secretly hoping and praying would come. The day that…oh I couldn't even think about it.

Rebecca had helped me this morning. Claiming that this day was going to be perfect and that she was going to be a source of help, even if it only with my dressing and make up. I could use all the help, I was nervous enough.

Joe was going to be here any minute and I couldn't help but to deny my outfit. What if it looked ugly or stupid on me? Or if halfway through the day he decided that he didn't want to be there and leaves me wherever we go?

I am so nervous.

My hands went back up to my pink spring dress and I turned to my side to make sure that my baby bump didn't look that bad in the dress.

Ugh! Who was I kidding; of course the baby bump looked bad. It was an accessory that I couldn't get rid of. But I smiled just knowing what was waiting to come out from under that bump.

But my smile faded as I heard a knock coming from the door. My eyes turned over to Rebecca who was sitting on my bed.

"Do your want me to get it?" She asked while getting up from the bed

"No I got it"

Going over to my bed I grabbed my bag and hugged Rebecca.

"Have fun" She teased

I flashed a bright smile at her as I walked out from my room and down the stairs. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter worse. Or was it the baby?

I heard another knock and the butterflies swarm again.

Nope that's not the baby this time.

I drew in a deep breath and my hand went for the door unlocking it and then opening it revealing a very handsome Joseph.

I felt a blush come to my face as I watched as Joe's eyes go from my face to my outfit.

"You look handsome" I said trying to fight off my blush

"You look beautiful" Joe said smiling as his eyes meet mine again

"Thanks" I said playing with my hands.

Joe's eyes stayed on mine, until it looked like he finally came to realization that he had been standing in the doorway for a few moments. His hands came from his side to out in front of him, revealing from what it looks like a dozen of red and pink roses.

I looked back up at him, making sure those were for me. Joe smiled his gorgeous smile and nodded.

"I got these for you" He said

I smiled and took them from him putting them instantly to my nose. Mmm…they smelt so good, I loved roses

"Thank you very much their so pretty"

"No problem"

"Let me just go put these in some water then we go" I said beginning to turn around but I felt someone reach out for the flowers.

"I got them, go ahead" Rebecca smiled

I looked at Rebecca smiling at her.

"Thanks"

"Yep now go" She laughed and swatted us with her hand

I walked over to the doorway and smiled up at Joe. He put a hand on my back and led me to the passenger side, opening the door for me. Thanking him, I got into the car seat belting myself in and watching as Joe got into the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked smiling as he backed out of the driveway

He looked over at me with the same bright smile and replied "You'll see"

I gave him a confused look, and strained my head around to see if I could find anything that would give me a clue on what we were doing. I flipped my head into the back and saw something out of the corner of my eye.

But before I could tell what it was I felt a hand go on my face. My eyes left the object and landed on Joe who had now taken his hand of my cheek, leaving a cold spot.

"No peaking" He said focusing his eyes back onto the road "It's not much longer"

I nodded and watched out the window fidgeting with my hands. Neither one of us bothering to talk, honestly just being next to him made be feel like I didn't need to say any words.

As we drove down the road, I looked around at the scenery

I really did like New Jersey; I don't know what made me like it so much though. I mean I loved the trees and just the towns. I guess that's why. But it was just an awesome place to live. I have always been the type of girl who didn't mind a few factories and some cars. Unlike in Tennessee in the town I used to live in, where there was a car probably every three hours.

Not very interesting, although I loved the mountains and hills and the wild animals, oh well every place has its flaws and loves.

The car had started slow down, and I looked around. I felt a smile come to my face and turning to Joe excited about the choice of place he took me.

"We get to go to the park! I love the park" I said knowing that my smile was probably huge right now, and that I sounded like a little kid in a candy shop, but right now I didn't really care. I was excited to see what he had planned.

"Well then let's get going" Joe smiling as he went out the driver side I went to put my hand on the door handle to let me out, but Joe beat me to it.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I saw him close the door behind me and reach over and open the back of the car. I saw him pick two things up and stand up straight. He closed the door revealing a basket with a blanket on the top.

He held up the basket and explained "I figured you'd be hungry and we could have a picnic"

I eagerly nodded and walked with him to find somewhere to sit. This was really sweet of him to think of, and I really loved parks.

After a few more minutes of walking Joe finally set the basket down.

"How is this?" He asked looking up at me through his hair

"Perfect" I said nodding

"Good" He said getting out the blanket and laying it out on the ground

"Thanks" I said sitting down on the blanket, with Joe sitting next to me

I looked up and saw him rubbing his hands together

"Alright now, I wasn't sure what you would have been in the mood for so I brought almost everything we had in the kitchen that I could bring" He said opening the top of the basket.

"You didn't have to do that much" I hung my head embarrassed by his interest in making sure that whatever my 'food mood' was would be fulfilled

Today was probably going to be the best day of my life, and I can't wait.

**I decided to make this chapter into two parts I think the next part will be Joe's POV. But I am so sorry for being so late on updating, and for nothing big happening in this chapter. I just got free time on the computer, and my writers block is finished with for now. I have been working on a brand new story for myself, it's not really under anything. And it's more adult, so I have been working on things like those. **

**Oh and I have been working on my part of 'Cheer Tale' so Bri I will try to catch up with you in a few days. **

**Sorry again for being so late. Thanks for all the support so far. AND GO SEE TWILIGHT, IT WAS SOOO GOOD I LOVE ALL THE BOOKS AND HAVE FOR A LONG TIME TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY :) !!!!**

**With love :)**


	23. Bliss Kiss

**Hello, what's up everyone? I am trying to keep the updating up, and not letting myself slack too much. But I can't seem to motivate myself anymore to write about a couple that I used to love. It's scary to think of how I have drifted away from a couple, that couldn't escape from my mind 24/7. I am determined to finish this story, and hope that it doesn't get reported. Crossing my finger, and hoping my luck doesn't count. Well anyway here's another chapter. Part dos. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters. I don't own anything but the characters that I have made up, and my idea of this story. Thank you :)**

**Miley's POV (My inspiration for this chapter was made possible by Iron and Wine : Flightless Bird American Mouth. That is such amazing song)**

Amazing day so far, the best I have had so far this year. And that's amazing since I have had one of the most awful year I have ever had in my life. Looking at it now, I feel like things have changed for the better. I might have had to get pregnant for things to look as good as they do now, but with Joe in my life I actually feel so much better. Joe is so sweet, and of course I already knew that he was funny, but today it seems like he even funnier.

He and I have been talking about everything and anything as we walked down the trail in the park. The words just felt so natural when we are together. When I was with Vincent, none of our conversations were like that. He was the physical person in the relationship. He wasn't much of a talker; I think that's what made our relationship so strained. There was no communication at all, and when I did try to talk to him he'd claim that life was too short to talk. What a jerk.

With Joe it feels good to know that he can talk to me, and he won't say that stupid crap about not talking. I know that I like Joe and it can possibly turn into being more than just friends. And it's nice to know that we got to know each other before we rushed into anything. If only I met him months ago, instead of the circumstance I am in now.

It really scares me to think of him getting himself in this situation. I mean I'm pregnant and if I have been reading him right I am pretty sure he wants to be with me. But does that mean he wants what's included?

"What's on your mind?" Joe asked looking over to me as we kept on walking

That's another thing that I loved about Joe, he knew when things were bothering. It's like he had a sense of those things.

"Nothing just thinking" I shrugged not really wanting to think about what would happen later on, honestly I wasn't sure what was going to happen now let alone the future.

"About…" Joe dragged on chuckling a little

I bit my lip, a bad habit that I have developed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I understand I just thought it would feel better to get whatever it is off your chest, you know"

"Well I've been thinking…" I started off

He looked over at me with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…"

I really didn't want to be the first to confess everything but a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get what she wants.

"I've been thinking about us" I paused for a second to take a deep breath before I said anything else. "And well we've been hanging out a lot and I have you know sort of gotten to feel a little more then what we are…which is friends"

Looking over I saw Joe looking straight ahead not saying anything, I took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm not sure about you, but I know that I like you a lot. It's different you know with you. I have never been able to have a single conversation with Vincent and it's so different with you. It's a good different, so different that I can't help but feel awesome about it, no not awesome more like amazing. I mean like the way you make me feel special, no boy has ever done been that way towards me ever. It's like you're my fresh air after being stuck in a 'bubble of horrible boys' for years. I don't know… I mean after all this time we've spent together I feel like we connect" Wow that sounded really corny, I took a breath determined to fix what I said to make it more sense but before I could a word out Joe stopped walking

I stopped and looked back and saw him with his face scrunched up.

Great now I ruined any chance I had. All down the drains…

"Really?" He asked looking up at me

"If your asking me if I really do like you, then the answer is yes I like you" I replied, glad that I was being brave at the moment. This was something that defiantly needed to be discussed and quick because I was getting tired of beating around the bush.

"You like me?" He asked again

Does he need me to spell it out for him?

"Yes, I like you"

His face moved into realization, well from what it looked like, or at least I hoped.

"Wow…" He said looking at me and scratching the back of his neck

"Yeah?" I asked nervous as crap now, I mean 'Wow' that's all he has to say

"You're a heck of a lot better at this then I am" He replied

"At what"

"Confessing is defiantly another talent of yours" He said putting his hands in his pocket's and taking a step forward "I'm not that good at that"

"I can tell" I mumbled but I'm sure he could here me anyway.

"That's not very nice" Joe laughed taking another step closer

"What to know what else is not very nice?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"What?" He asked smiling

"You not having any clue what's right in front of you"

"Oh, I am pretty sure I knew what was right in front of me" He said nodding

"Than why the heck did it take you so long to finally say something, I mean I had the guts to say something before you did and than you say "really?" I mean really come on! You're the man…"

He was laughing at me!

"Now you're laughing at me, why are you laughing at me?" I rolled my eyes annoyed now "You haven't even said anything about like me, but instead you're laughing at me I can't believe you…"

Joe's hand tucked my hair behind my ear, looking down at me.

"Shush up" He murmured as he leaned down slowly not taking his eyes off me

"Okay…" I said as his lips touched mine, letting my eyes flicker shut

His other hand traveling up to my face to cup the other side of my face. This kiss was different from the others, defiantly better. Not rushed, not by accident, more relaxed and gentle. Bliss Kiss.

I giggled to myself, Joe moved his head back a little and gave me a confused look.

"Sorry I had a funny thought" I said laughing again

"What?" He asked as I felt his hands sliding down to my waist

"Well I was just thinking you know 'bliss kiss' it kind of rhymed and it was funny I don't know" I said shaking my head embarrassed and annoyed at myself for laughing and ruining the kiss

"Bliss kiss?" Joe laughed

"Well yeah, it was a good kiss" I said defending myself

"How about another one so that you can you know… compare?" He asked pulling me as close that he could hold me close. Before I could reply back with some kind of comment, he leaned down capturing me another kiss.

"So wait" Joe said pulling back "I haven't told you yet"

"Told me what?" I asked confused

"I like you too" He smirked down at me **(An: I am getting writers block again for this chapter…) **

"So where does that leave us?"

"Well hopefully that leads us to being something more than just friends" He said leaning his forehead onto mine

"I hope so too" I said loud enough for just the two of us to hear

"So what about it?" Joe started as he took one of my hands "Will you be mine?"

"Yeah" I said nodding my head

His eyes never left mine as his lips touched mine again. We were finally together. At this moment, I didn't care what I had to talk to him about or what was worrying me for what was going to happen in the future. All I cared about was the things that were happening now. And for now, I could deal with this. This bliss kiss!

**Okay so for this chapter I had major writers block for the ending. Hopefully it wasn't horrible. SO thanks for reading and by the way this is my new pen name. Sorry for confusion. READ MY NEW ONE_SHOT CALLED ALL AMERICAN GIRL PLEASE But anyway I am in the process of writing TWO NILEY one-shots and I half of a new chapter to volleyballfreakisintown to finish her half, so maybe a chapter to A Cheer Tale will be up soon. But I am starting to get my Moe and Niley on! Oh yeah. SO more inspiration for me! **

**By the way, I need 15 reviews before I update again. Sorry for the wait but at least it wasn't months! Thanks again. **


	24. 24

**Miley's POV- A Month later (**_**Sorry I had to do, readers and I agree that's it's lagging a little)**_

"Stop" Miley giggled as Joe pulled back his hand from my mouth

He held out his hand again for me to take the cookie from his hand. He was seriously getting on my nerves with this whole take the cookie away from me thing. I mean did he have any clue to what that cookie is doing to my drool?

"Joseph you better stop that right now before I bite your hand off"

"Oh, feeling a little feisty today are we?" He teased, and I watched him split that delicious looking fudge cookie in half. That half better be for me.

I glared at him to let him know that I wasn't happy with him for teasing me. Joe made a smart choice for putting half the cookie on my lap. Making sure to grab it before he decided to take it from my hand, I shoved it into my mouth.

Cookies have been my best friend for the past couple days now, and boy was I thankful for buying like five packages a couple days ago.

"Mmm…"I moaned "So delicious"

Pure satisfactory, as I playfully rolled my eyes in the back of my head and looked at Joe shaking his head

"So attractive" Joe laughed referring to me talking with my mouth full

"Shut up" I laughed, swallowing the rest of the fudged cookie and getting up from the couch to go into the kitchen to get some of my own cookies.

"Miles can you bring me in some milk or something, there's cookie stuck in my mouth"

"No come get it yourself"

A few seconds later, Joe dragged himself in the kitchen. I could have sworn that he gave me a glare as he got a cup from the cabinet.

Leaning against the cabinet I took a bite of another cookie and shook my head as he poured himself some milk. He gave me another look when he took at sip from the white drink.

"Don't give me those looks, you tease me with the cookies and than only gave me a half of one. That's practically a crime in my book"

He raised his eyebrows a little, as he chugged the rest of the milk down. He grabbed the carton and brushed past me as he placed it back into the refrigerator and stood next to me.

"Sorry next time I'll share the cookies with you" He apologized

I looked over at him

"You better" I said offering him a bite of my cookie, he took it from my hand and shoved the whole thing in his mouth

"Hey!" I exclaimed "You freaking stole the cookie, I only asked if you wanted a bite not the whole thing!"

"Sorry" He said chewing "You want some?"

He leaned down

"Ew…no" I pushed him away

But he laughed bringing his hands to mine and pushing it away it away from covering his mouth.

"Stop" I managed to laugh out

He leaned down and was just about to kiss me…

"We're back!" Rebecca yelled coming through the door

Joe groaned taking a step away from me, I smiled at him and rubbing his arm reassuring him that we'd finish that later.

"Hey guys" I greeted Rebecca and Nick as they came through the kitchen doorway "Did you two have fun?"

For the past two weeks Rebecca and Nick had been getting along really good. Hanging out whenever they could, they were practically inseparable; I think it's pretty cool. They went to the batting cages today, something that Nick really likes. Rebecca had never been before.

Nick and I have also gotten along much better, I mean sure we talked before but now I feel like we are going to be best friends soon. He's growing to be like my second brother, plus Rebecca really likes him so I couldn't help but to give him another chance. I've come to realize that he's really sweet and caring just like Joe.

I and Joe's relationship is going good. It's a month since the park, but I feel like we've been together for a while; though we have only technically only been together for a month.

"It was amazing, so I don't know how to even explain it!" Rebecca started to explain "I hit a couple of balls but they were all flying so fast!"

"Yeah, she did get a couple of good shots" Nick agreed going over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water "Anyone want one?"

I shook my head

"Yes please" Rebecca said sitting on a stool to the bar in the kitchen.

"Oh my, gosh Becca you have to tell them what this old man was doing" Nick laughed giving Becca her water

"Oh" She laughed taking the cap off and taking a chug "Well first off, he wasn't that old he was probably only like thirty or something but yeah he was a freak. Every time he would hit the ball he would crash into the fence beside us screaming through the holes. It was so funny, but really freaky because he looked so weird"

"Ha, yeah remember when that happened to us Nick when we went there before" Joe said

"It was the same guy" Nick laughed

"No way!" Joe exclaimed with wide eyes

"No lie" Nick put up his right hand to prove that he was in fact telling the truth

I went over to the freezer to grab something to eat out. The fish sticks looked really good, the frozen pizzas did too, it all looked good.

"Joe can you set the oven to three-seventy five for me please" I asked taking out some French fry's and chicken nuggets for dinner.

"Yeah" He said going over to the oven

"Do you two want to stay for dinner too?" I asked taking the stuff out of the bag and placing it onto a cooking sheet

Nick looked at Rebecca

"Well we already made plans, we came back here to get dressed" Rebecca said playing with an apple that was on the counter

"Where are you going?" Joe asked taking the chicken nuggets from me and placing them in the oven

"Thanks" I said going to the freezer and putting the two bags back in

"Well we were just going to go and look around to see what we're in the mood for" Nick shrugged

"Oh" I said leaning on the counter "Well that's always fun"

"Well I am going to go get ready" Nick said standing up "I'll meet you at the car in a half hour?"

"Sounds good" Rebecca said also standing

"Bye guys, I'll see you later" Nick waved at us as he walked towards the back door.

"Bye" Joe and I said together

Rebecca went up to the bedroom she was staying in, to get ready. I would go up to help her but I and stairs don't really go together anymore. It takes me like five minutes to get up and down them, and at lease Joe or Rebecca to help me.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" I asked

Joe came up to me putting a hand on my back and slightly pushed me to walk, as he guided me to the family room.

"Well I am going to finish cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, and you are going to sit and here and rest" He said helping me sit down on the couch.

"But…"

"Nope, you are going to stay in here and I am going to finish the kitchen and bring us in dinner and we are going to be lazy and watch TV while eating some chicken nuggets and French fry's" Joe laughed

"Alright" There was no point in saying no that that.

He nodded and went into the kitchen

I was really grateful that he decided to finish the kitchen. Being eight months pregnant was really starting to get to me. Joe and I went to my monthly check up and I am officially thirty-four weeks. Only a few more weeks to go before my baby pops out, I've put off the subject of wanting to know what my baby is going to be because honestly I want it to be a surprise. I think its fun that way.

But with only a few weeks left, I'm still waiting for Joe to just get up and run. For him to decide that he doesn't want someone who's pregnant with someone else's child and not his. Joe has been there for me with no questions asked. He doesn't even know how I got pregnant! For all he knows, I could have been the biggest slut in the school but he doesn't care.

I wish I could tell him, he deserves to know but it really hasn't come up and I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with the past. Everyday I can't help but worry if the baby is going to look like _him_. That will be so hard to look at, but I've learned that I will love my child with everything in my heart. I have decided to push everything that has happened and just forget about him.

Hopefully when this baby is born Joe will decide to stick around. He's not like any boy I have ever met. He's a go with the flow kind of guy, and I'm really lucky to have met him, considering the circumstances.

But what if he were to find out about how I had gotten pregnant? Would he think I was some weak person who can't even defend herself? I just can't risk him finding out. I know Rebecca would never tell him and no one else but I and she know. I guess I will just have to be careful to what I say.

"What are you in deep thought about?" His voice said startling me

I turned around and saw him with two plates in his hands. Was I really that off in my thoughts for that long?

"Nothing" I said replying back

"Well here you go, there's ketchup and barbeque sauce there"

"Thanks" I smiled a little

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned

I shook my head and began eating some of my fry's. I could feel him still looking at me but I didn't look back, afraid that he would see through me. A few seconds later the staring feeling went away, and I felt a little more comfortable as we ate in silence. The TV never went on, just silence.

When I was finished, I went to get up to put the plate away but instead Joe took it from me and put it on the coffee table in front of us. I didn't look at him yet, because I knew the topic was going to come up again. I mentally cursed at myself for not hiding my feelings deeper in my mind.

"You can talk to me you know" He said practically whispering

Of course I knew that, it was just the matter of wanting too.

"I know"

"I'm not going to pressure you by telling you that I want you to talk to me, but all I'm going to say is that I'm going to always be there if you do want to talk" Joe rubbed my shoulder bringing me to him.

"Are you sure you're into this?" I found myself blurt out

He looked down at me

"Into what?" He asked confused

I sighed, me and my stupid rare blurts.

"I mean, are you sure that you're ready for being my boyfriend when I have a baby?"

Joe looked down at me; I couldn't put my finger on what his face showed. I wasn't sure on if it was anger, confusion, sadness, or happy that I had finally figure out that he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life.

"That's what you're worried about?" Joe asked

"Well yeah I mean I'm going to have a baby Joe, and I don't want you to feel as though you have to be tied down with me and my baby"

This time I knew one emotion flash through his eyes, anger. Why was he angry?

"Miley" Joe said shaking his head "I'm ready; I will be there for you. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere because I'm not. I will be there every step of the way"

"Really?" I asked feeling tears come to my eyes

"I promise you" He said placing some pieces of my hair behind my ear

"I believe you" I said nodding as I kept my eyes focused on his

"Thank you" He said kissing the side of my head

"For what?" I asked confused

"For trusting me enough to let me" He said

"I'm glad I did" I snuggled into his side and let my eyes drift shut and little by little my thoughts drift away into a deep slumber.

**Here's another chapter. I decided to skip a little so I can get to the dramatic part of my story, which is coming up next chapter. So to get a visitor next chapter I need 15 reviews. I received 12 last chapter so please 15 this chapter! Thank you for reading. **

**Sneak Peak:**

"_Get away from me Vincent" Miley yelled to Vincent who was coming towards her_

**Gasp! 15 reviews gives you guys a new chapter!**

**Thanks again! **


	25. 25

**Miley's POV**

Three more weeks, only about three weeks until this stomach was gone. Until I am able to walk again without wobbling and until I am to see my baby. With everyday that is passing by I seem to get anxious and nervous. I can't believe that I didn't want to have this baby when I first got pregnant, but I mean of course no teenager wants to have a baby but once you've grown with your baby I feel like I could never get rid of it. I'm in the love with it; it's a part of me.

I want to see my baby, but I don't want to feel the baby if you know what I mean. So yeah I am getting everything ready for the big day. Rebecca, Nick, Joe and I are all trying to get the nursery done.

The baby will be staying with me in my room, but will have its own room for his or her clothes. I am really starting to regret not finding out the sex of the baby because now I can't call the baby a him or a her, and I feel really bad for all it well…an it.

But a few more weeks, I would dance but I can't. I am so happy about having a baby, it's not going to be a walk in the park but I am so ecstatic about having it. Rebecca, Joe, and Nick were all finishing up on some things in the room.

I am so glad that Rebecca decided to stay with me, to help me out. I knew I had Joe and Nick but Rebecca's been my best friend since we've been little and now she was going to be with me through the beginning of my baby's life.

Watching the three of my best friends working on my baby's room was funny. I'm lucky to have them so understanding and for them to be in my life. It finally seems like everything is going great, just like they had been going before everything else happened.

"How does it look?" Joe asked coming over behind the chair wrapping his arms around my neck loosely

Taking a look around I looked at the yellow walls, perfect yellow walls not that too bright to looks at them yellow a nice neutral. The baby crib was white and the bedding inside was yellow, green, and white. The blanket inside of it was plaid and so cute. The room had stuffed animals all around; it was such a cute little baby room. I had a changing table, filled with diapers and such stuff that I knew I would need.

"It looks amazing" I said looking up at him smiling "Thanks"

"No problem" He said leaning in, kissing me gently

I let go and looked at the room some more. Thank goodness for nana, I had a house now and I had all the money to survive until the baby got a little bit older and I could get a job.

I felt myself sigh, as I remember how nana wouldn't be able to see my baby. She had been so excited to meet her great grandchild and now she won't be able too. I miss her so much we only had a little time together, but I know she's watching down on me and she'll be watching down on my baby when it's born. She will always be remembered.

"Well we have to run to the store real quick and get those things that you put of hold, and than we're going to stop to pick up the dresser so we can put it together" Joe said coming around to stand next to me "We'll pick up dinner do you want anything special or do you want to just pick out anything?"

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"I would really like some Chinese food please" I said looking up at him.

"Yep I can get that for you on the way back anything unparticular?"

"Nope just something good"

"Do you want someone to stay here by yourself; are you going to be okay staying here by yourself?" Joe asked concerned

"Yeah I can stay here with you" Rebecca offered

"No I'll be okay, plus I'm not going to be much company I feel a little tired I might just lay down and take a nap"

"You sure?" Rebecca asked

"Positive" I nodded as I gripped the side of the chair trying to get up "But first can one of you help me downstairs?"

"Yeah come on" Joe said smiling grabbing one of my hands and helping me get out of the chair, once I got up he moved his hands and put ours together. This whole being heavy thing was hard!

The four of us walked to the stairs, Rebecca and Nick walked down quickly, how fortunate of them, but Joe and I took the stairs slowly.

We got to the end of the stairs and I was ready to sit back down. I felt useless anymore, like I couldn't do anything.

Joe walked us over to the couch, and I sat willingly.

"Thanks" I said laying my head on the back of the couch

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Nick asked

"Nope, I'm going to lay down here and have myself a nice little nap while you guys are gone. Just remember to bring back some Chinese food" I reminded them opening one eye to look at them

"Got it" Rebecca said placing a check mark in the air

Joe leaned down placing on a kiss on my forehead

"We will be back in a few minutes" He said rubbing my face with his thumb

"Hurry" I smiled

"I will bye" He said kissing me once more before he joined Becca and Nick and went out the door.

I groaned at being alone. I hated being alone, but I didn't want them being stuck with me. I knew I was boring and I had nothing to talk about and I couldn't do anything fun.

So here I am sitting here all by my self in an empty house with nothing to freaking do. I could watch TV…I looked around for the remote and found it across the room on top of the TV. Nope not watching TV that's too far away for me to get, seriously who put's the remote on top of the TV can't they be a normal person and put it on the coffee table?

This pillow is really soft; I think I might just take a nap for now. Yeah this pillow feels real nice.

I smiled as I lay back onto the pillow and covered myself in a nice warm fleece blanket. Comfort is so my friend right now.

Oh yeah…

**Third Person POV... (Dun, dun, dun)**

Vincent pulled into the neighborhood. He looked at the address on the crinkled yellow sticky note as he traveled in his car.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Sara asked

"Of course" Vincent rolled his eyes as he looked around for the address he was looking for

"What if she had an abortion or is giving the baby up for adoption once it's born. Or what if she already had the baby Vincent what will you do then?" Sara asked as she started to get freaked out by her boyfriends plan

"Just shut up Sara, I don't know what I am going to do yet." Vincent said still looking around

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do yet, god Vinny you've been "planning" this freaking so called attack for months and now you don't know what you're going to do" Sara yelled throwing her hands up in the air

"Oh shut it" Vincent yelled back at her "I've had a lot on my mind okay. So I would really appreciate it if you'd cut the crap and just leave me to find the house. I think I know what I'm going to do"

"Thinking isn't enough, you've got know before you go in there"

Vincent glared over at her as another warning for her to shut up. He looked over and saw the numbers he had been looking for.

"That's it" He said stopping his car and looking at the brick house "This is the house she is staying at"

Vincent went behind the seat grabbing a baseball bat

**Joe's POV**

"You think we can fit that in the car?" Becca asked us

"It should fit in the trunk" Nick said opening it up

"Let's try" I said going over to one end of the box to pick it up.

Nick went over and picked up the other and walked it towards the car. We kept trying to fit it in, every angle that we could. Nothing seemed to be working, so we kept trying and trying and nothing still.

"This is going to be a pain" Becca said watching us from the curb

"You think?" I replied tried to shove the half that wasn't in the car.

"This is going to take forever" Nick groaned rubbing a hand through his hair

"Tell me about it" I said shoving it again.

**Miley's POV**

I twisted in my sleep as I heard some creaks in the floor. I felt myself awake a little to make out the noises and they were indeed to noise of the floor. Maybe they were home, so then I could have some Chinese food. Mmm…I am really hungry right now and in the mood for some egg rolls. Some hot, steamy shrimp egg rolls.

And I really want to see the things set up in the room.

"Joe, is that you guys?" I called

I listened but there was no answer

"Rebecca, Nick?" I called the rest of them

I sat up, and tried to stand up thankfully I was able to do it by myself.

"Is that you guys?" I called out again

Still no answer

"I could have sworn I heard something" I mumbled to myself

I'm glad I had gotten up because I really had to go pee now. I started my way into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Always a habit of mine, weather I was home alone or not.

I did my business washed my hands, but heard that same noise again. Okay they had to be home.

I finished up washing my hands and dried them. I unlocked the door and went to the hallway.

I walked down the hallway and heard it again.

"Seriously guys will you stop trying to scare me it's not funny" I said looking around for them

I heard the freaking creak again

"It's getting old now stop" I said in more of a warning tone this time.

Creak

"Look my back hurts, my ankles are swollen now stops making me walk on them" I yelled angry

Creak

I groaned loudly as I wobbled my way quickly in the family room to give them a piece of my mind.

"I swear to goodness Joseph I will slap you so hard if you don't stop it right now" I said walking into the family room

"Who's Joseph?"

Oh my, gosh

My heart practically stopped as I heard the voice that had been haunting my dreams since the night he did what he did. His voice that I hoped I would never hear again in real life.

I turned around to make sure that it was him, and sure enough he was standing there. Vincent was back.

**(I sooo wanted to stop there…)**

"What's up Miley" He smirked and looked down at my stomach "I see you're still pregnant"

"What are you doing here?" I asked scared to move

"I could ask you the same thing, I mean one day you're at school and the next you up and leave. What's up with that?"

"That's none of you business" I said glaring at him

"I believe anything that has to do with that" He said pointing to my stomach "Has to do with me"

"No it doesn't you let me know that when you got together with my best friend" I hissed at him

"Like she was you're friend, she talked about you behind your back so many times it's not funny" He said walking towards me

"Get away from me Vincent" I yelled at him as he came towards me

"Chill Miley" Vincent said with that knowing grin on his face, that made me want to slap it off.

"Seriously don't come any closer" I warned him

"What are you going to do Miley" He started to raise his voice "Are you going to wobble your way to a phone and call the cops? Are you going to try to fight me off? Because you know you can't"

He flicked my stomach and smirked at me

"That thing is proof that you can't fight me off"

"You make me sick" I said turning away from him

"Don't you turn away from me when I'm talking to you" He demanded and pushed my head to look at him.

"I don't have to do anything" I yelled at him trying to get away from him, close enough to the fireplace to grab something

"You need to get rid of the baby Miley" He said coming over to me and throwing me onto the couch

"Stop" I cried

"You need to get rid of it now."

"No" I screamed "I haven't asked for your help since the beginning and I won't ask for any help later"

"And I'm going to make sure of that" He said grabbing a base ball bat from the side of the sofa.

"Oh my, god" I cried out

"You see I'm doing you and me a favor by getting rid of this problem" He said bouncing the bat on the palm of his hand. "That way the baby won't hold you or me down in the future"

"Vincent please I am begging you" I cried "I won't come to you ever, please just leave and I will never ask a single thing from you. I've been doing fine with it being just me, the baby will never know of you. Please just leave it alone"

I held my stomach for protection

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He said raising the bat into the air

I screamed waiting for the pain to come, and cried at fear of him killing my baby. My unborn baby that I already loved

I waited but the pain never came. I opened my blood shot eyes and saw Sara standing there with the bat in her hand, looking down at an unconscious Vincent lying on the ground.

Her hands came up to her mouth covering her shocked face.

"Did you kill him?" I cried out

"No, he's out like a light" She said looking at me "Are you okay?"

I tried to calm myself down enough to complete a sentence,

"I…don't know" I said breathing heavily "I can't breathe… and there are sharp pains in my stomach"

"Come one stand up" Sara said coming over to grab my hand pulling me up

"Why…did you do…that" I managed to cry out

"He's a whack job Miley" She said

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed

These pains aren't a good sign. And what was that?

"Oh Miley" Sara said with wide eyes "Your water just burst"

**Ohhh…yeah! Here's another update! WOOOH I like this one. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I love reading them and they all give me inspiration to write this one for you guys. So here is a new chapter. Who knows maybe I will have the next one out by Monday! That is if I get another 15 reviews. Help me reach 500 reviews please! **

**I am excited to hear what you have to say about this chapter, so please review. Thank you so much. **

**Talk to you guys later! Remember 15 reviews = New Chapter!**


	26. 26

**So I am sitting here waiting for the live chat to start. All these stupid girls won't shut up enough to freakin read a sentence they say. Lord help the Jonas Brothers when they get on here. But anyway I thought I'd start on a new chapter while I was waiting. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own only my thoughts! **

**This fic is legal because no last names are mentioned. SO please don't report this. Thank you**

**Miley's POV**

I looked down and sure enough, there the puddle was on the ground

"Oh my, gosh" I said looking up at Sara in wide eyes

"We have to get you to the hospital"

This was it, I still had three weeks. Is the baby ready to come out, well I guess it didn't really matter because it was going to anyway.

"But I can't yet; I have to wait for Joe and the rest of them to get here"

"I'd feel better if you'd get to the hospital"

I glared at her

"I don't care how much better you would feel" I hissed "I said I would feel better if my friends were with me going to the hospital"

"Miley..." Sara said trying to reason with her and not fight

"Oh no" I groaned holding my stomach

Contractions, oh lord they are so much worse then what my nana said they will be.

"Come one Miley" Sara encouraged me

"It might be stress Sara" I said once the pain subsided.

"Well let's get you to the hospital before you have the baby here"

"Shut up" I yelled

I heard a car door shut, and I looked down and saw Vincent still knocked out on the floor.

"Take me to the door; don't say a word about what happened here. In fact don't say a word at all let me do the explaining. Get the bag from in front of the door and help me outside. Don't let any of them come in the house" I demanded to Sara

Joe and Nick couldn't see Vincent they couldn't know what happened here today. Sara grabbed my elbow helping me to the door, which had just happened.

"Miley?" Joe asked confused with a worried look on his face he saw Sara standing next to me.

"Joe grabs the bag, I think it's time" I said grabbing his hand and wobbling over to him until I was by his side

I didn't even look up at his face. Nick was the next one in the house and in came Rebecca.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked and looked over and saw Sara standing there "What are you doing here?"

Before Sara could respond I cut in

"I was taking a nap and had gone to the bathroom on my way back the doorbell rang, before that I had been having these pains in my back and when she answered the door this kind lady asked me if I have seen her dog. I said no and she saw how uncomfortable I was and asked me if anything was wrong. I told her about the pains and she offered to drive me to the hospital. But you guys showed up just in time" I covered and gave Rebecca a look to not saying anything

"Thank you" Joe said pulling me out the door "I've got it from here"

"Yeah thanks" I said smiling a little at Sara as I followed Joe out.

Nick came behind us and helped Joe get me situated in the car. He offered to drive while Joe sat in the back with me. I looked over at the house and saw Rebecca and Sara having a few words.

"Becca let's go" Nick yelled out the window

Rebecca looked back at the car raising a finger to single a minute and went back to talking with Sara. A few seconds later Rebecca backed away with Sara and angrily pointing her finger into the house and started coming towards the car.

She got into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt then looked back at me.

"Are you alright?" At that point I knew that she knew

"Yeah" I said shaking my head and grabbing a hold of Joe's hand. He looked down at me kissing my forehead

"You ready?" He asked softy

"I don't know" I said grabbing his hand tightly for support

I have no idea if I'm ready for this; all I know is that I'm going to have to be ready for this.

**Two hours later…**

"Hello Miley, Joe" My doctor, Dr, Gilbert came into my room and smiled at Joe, they had meet many times before he was aware that Joe was going to be with me, it was something we discussed a few months ago "How are you doing?"

How was I doing? I am so wiped out, that nap didn't do anything for me at all. I am getting more nervous with every second coming and I am three weeks early. Its makes me scared to think if everything's not fully developed.

"I'm doing okay" I said

"Well I came in here to ask you a few question real quick for my nurses" He said coming up towards my bed "Now would you like an epidural or not?"

I had thought about this before, and I knew that it would hurt like a bitch but I didn't want my baby coming out drugged, so to say. Nana had said that she had my dad natural, and if she had the strength to then I would too.

"No epidural" I said

"Alright now I am going to need you to lay back and spread your legs so I can check how dilated you are" He said grabbing some gloves

I grabbed Joe's hand, I am so thankful to have him next to me. I looked up at him as the doctor did his thing.

"Are you sure about the no epidural?" Joe asked

I shook my head and smiled a little

"Yeah, I had been thinking about it for a while and decided that I didn't really want it"

Another contraction hit me before he could say anything. I held onto his hands while I waited for it to pass. These things hurt like hell. I held onto his hand for about another twenty seconds until it was over and I smiled a little up at him.

"Sorry" Poor Joe I was probably breaking his hand

"It's okay" He said squeezing my hands back

My legs were placed down onto the bed yet again.

"Well Miley it looks like you are about six centimeters dilated" Dr. Gilbert told me

I nodded at him as he took off his gloves and disposed them

"I'll be back soon for another look" He smiled at me patting my leg before going out the door.

"Do you want anything?" Joe asked

"Um, can you get me some ice chips please" I asked him

"Yeah I'll have Becca come in here with you" He said nodding

Prefect, just want I wanted Rebecca in here.

"Thank you" I said

"I'll be right back" He said leaning down to kiss my forehead

He left the room and a couple seconds later Rebecca came in. I could tell by the look on her face that she was confused, and a little upset.

"Are you okay?" She asked again

"Yeah a little shook up from everything"

"I can't believe they just showed up, I remember hearing a rumor about him trying to find you and I told you that but I never thought it was true" She said sitting on the bed next to me

"I know I came out of the bathroom and thought you guys were home but it was him. I was so scared. He was going to hit me Becca. He was going to try to kill the baby. But Sara came up behind him and saved me. She hit him and he went down." I went wide eyed "Oh no, what happened to him?"

"It's okay Miley**" **She calmed me "Sara said she will take care of it all"

"What do you mean take care of it?" I asked

"She's going to take him back home, he's going to drive him back to Tennessee"

"I never got to thank her for saving me from him"

"Let's just say you two are even now" Rebecca said smiling

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's gone Miley, don't worry about it anymore"

I nodded and looked around the white room. Another contraction hit me, and I grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"Oh my god!" She squealed as I tightened the grip, I needed a hand and she happened to be there. Unfortunate for her

"I got it" Joe said coming into the room and taking my hand from Rebecca's

"Gosh, Miley you've got a death grip" She said looking at her hand

The pain went away slowly and I knew I was getting less tolerable by each one coming.

"Well you were the closest thing"

"Here are your ice chips" Joe said changing the subject while he grabbed the cup from the side of the bed for me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Three and Half Hours later…**

I have been at in labor for five and a half hours now and I couldn't be anymore ready to get this done and over with.

I am starting to get angry, and contractions were getting more and more sharper. I don't know how more of this I could take. I wanted this to just get this over. The worst part hasn't even gotten here yet and I want this to be done.

"Hello Miley" Dr. Gilbert came in again for the second time this hour.

"Please tell me it's time" I said feeling another contraction

I wanted to cry, these things were so painful. I can't wait for the doctor to tell me to start pushing. I am more then willing to right now if they want me too.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when the contraction was over

"I want this baby out now" I demanded

"I'm afraid it's not time yet"

I threw my head back onto the bed in frustration. How could it not be time yet?

"How far apart are her contractions Stacy?" The doctor asked the nurse who had been in the room for like an hour

"Two minutes apart" She said

Yeah more like thirty seconds, I felt like yelling at them.

"Very soon Miley" The doctor assured me "I'm going to get everything ready, it might not be for another hour."

"Another hour?" I winced

Joe sat on the bed next to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder

"This sucks" I whispered

"You're going to do fine" He said running his fingers through my hair.

"I hate needles" I said looking at the IV running through me.

"I know" He said chuckling a little, remembering when the nurse had to put it in me.

"I'm so tired, I want to go to sleep" I closed my eyes "And my back hurts and I don't know how I am going to survive through the rest of this. It hasn't even gotten to the hardest part yet Joe. I'm not strong enough to do this"

"Miley" Joe said looking down at me "You can do this, I know you can. You are so strong, look how much you've been through so far, this is only another obstacle you have to overcome then come's your reward"

I nodded and was going to say something but those darn contractions came again. I put my head into Joe's neck and gripped his hand.

A half hour Dr. Gilbert came in and checked to see how dilated I was.

"Alright Miley" Dr. Gilbert said smiling "You are fully dilated are you ready to have this baby?"

"Yes, I am ready to get this baby out of me" I said

"Okay the nurses are going to continue bringing in the supplies now let's gets you set up"

"This is happening now" I said looking up at Joe with a smile

"You're going to do fine" He said kissing my forehead

After minutes of waiting and one painful contraction, the doctor, nurses and I were all ready to get this baby out.

"Okay when your next contraction comes, I am going to need you to push until the nurse tells you to rest then you can stop and wait until the next one"

I nodded and looked over at the nurses who were all ready for everything

I saw a nurse next to the doctor and the doctor taking a seat below me, and than Joe taking my hand again.

When the contraction was coming up, the nurse nodded at me

"Alright Miley are you ready?" The nurse asked me "I am going to need to push as hard as you can until I count to ten"

I already heard this! Can't I just push?

"Alright Miley I'm going to need you to start pushing" The doctor said

I felt the contraction coming and I did as the doctor told me and pushing with all of my strength.

I heard the nurse counting and I stopped when she reached ten.

"Great job Miley" The doctor said "Now let's give a bigger push"

I waited and I did another push, coming up and brining my chin to my chest.

"Focus on pushing Miley try not to scream as much"

"Oh, my gosh" I said panting as I leaned back onto the bed

"You're doing great Miley" Joe said rubbing my back

The minutes passed and I kept pushing.

Joe wiped the sweat off my forehead as I prepared to push again.

I leaned forward and pushed again.

"One more Miley, one more big push"

I gathered all the strength that I could and held Joe's hand tighter and scrunched my face up until it hurt and pushed. I pushed until I had nothing left; I pushed until I heard the doctor say

"It's a girl!"

**Pretty useless chapter but at least Miley had her baby right? Okay well there you have it, a chapter! I am thinking about one more regular chapter and then an epilogue and maybe a sequel. That's if you guys want one. The sequel, if you guys choose one will have the secret and stuff like that. I am planning on a rocking sequel. But anyway thanks for the reviews from last chapter. **

**Please 15 reviews until the next chapter. I am thinking maybe a new chapter before the weekend. But only if I get enough reviews. Thanks again for the reviews and reading. **


	27. 27

**Here I am sitting in class bored. I've got nothing to do so here I am starting to update. This chapter is going to be short, and than the next time is going to be the epilogue. I AM doing a sequel. So here's the new chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO OTHERS**

**THIS FIC IS LEGAL BECAUSE NO LAST NAMES ARE MENTIONED!**

**Miley's POV:**

I collapsed down on the bed after hearing my baby's cry. My baby girl.

"You did great Miley" Joe said kissing my forehead

"Joseph would you like to do the honor?" Dr. Gilbert asked

I smiled at him, as he looked down at me hopeful.

"Go" I said pushing me a little

I am so happy that he was so into this. I watched as he cut my daughters cord. Joe smiled up at me when he was finished, walked over and took my hand again.

"That's amazing" He said watching as they wrapped the pink blanket around her, and walking her over to us.

"Here's your little girl" The nurse cooed, putting her into my arms

I looked down and saw her face for the first time. Her face was a little pink and she hadn't yet opened her eyes.

"She looks like you did in you baby pictures" Joe said in awe

She did thank goodness. Her nose, cheeks, ears, everything was mine. The only thing I had to worry about was her hair and her eyes that she had yet to open. Her hair seemed to be a light shade of brown, almost blonde.

"I know thank goodness"

"She's gorgeous Miley" He said

"Yes she is" I watched as she moved in my arms

"Have you thought of a name?" Joe asked watching her, than his eyes traveling to mine

I had been thinking of names, in fact Joe and I both have been trying to come up with a couple of them. I liked one name that he said but there was one name that I really loved

"Yeah I think I came up with a good one" I looked down at my daughter and looked up at Joe "Joe I would like you to officially meet…"

It was almost three in the morning. I was so tired, and my little girl was now three hours old. Rebecca and Nick couldn't come in yet. The nurses informed them that visiting hours were in the early afternoon and that they could return than. Joe went out to see them and updated them. I felt so bad that they waited and couldn't even see us.

Joe was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said eager as he sat more on the bed. I scooted over so that he would be more comfortable and he got more situated.

"You ready?" I asked laughing a little watching his face

He nodded and waited patiently as I scooped her up a little tighter and moved her over to his arms.

She squirmed a little but never fussed hen he took a hold of her to his chest. Joe pushed her pink blanket a little back so he could see her whole face. I loved watching them two together, his face when she moved was priceless. I have been thinking about things for a while now. Probably for about four months and with us dating I don't know if I should be nervous or happy that I am having these thoughts even more. Or if I were to act on them at all.

"Hey" Joe cooed at her, as he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his finger "Wow, look how little her hand is"

I grabbed her other one to compare to mine also. It was still big but mine compared to Joe, not as big. Joe ran his other hand's thumb over her cheek. My precious girl moved a little and Joe kept caressing his fingers gently across her face

"Miley!" Joe said in a whisper "Look!"

My eyes traveled from my hand to her face. Her light blue eyes starring up at the two of us.

"Oh Joe she opened her eyes" I said admiring her full features now

"Everything is now yours" He said, he knew it was important to me that my daughter looked like me than her biological father. The father that wanted nothing to do with her, and I defiantly didn't want him to have anything to do with her either.

Her gorgeous eyes blinked. She had finally opened her eye, the nurses had told me that they will change color through time. But looking at them I know that they will always be blue. I mean seriously her eyes are crystal blue, there is no way they could go darker or change to brown. The nurse had also told me, well us about feeding. I tried it and let me tell you it was a little weird. It hurt a little too, but I knew it was the best way to nourish my daughter.

"She's sleepy" Joe said watching my girl's eyes starting to droop. I yawned with just watching it, Joe chuckled a little and said

"Look's like you are too"

"Just a little" I said yawning again.

"If you want to you can go to sleep I don't mind staying up for a little bit"

"No it's okay" But my yawn proved me wrong

"Seriously Miles, you had a long say. Go ahead and rest. Plus she's almost asleep" He assured me

I felt guilty for wanting to fall asleep, but if she was going down that I could too.

"Yeah" He said

"Thank you" I said kissing both of their cheeks

"It's nothing, now get to sleep" Joe said smiling at me. I at my almost sleep daughter and my eyelids closed along with hers. I felt the calm blackness surround my eyes as I fell into a deep, desired slumber.

The baby cries filled my ears and the blackness soon left and the light filled my sight in front of me. My eyes were blurry a little, and I rubbed them. Looking up I saw two large figures standing in front of me. Is at up, a little scared to who was standing in front of my bed and why they were there. But when I realized it was Nick and Rebecca I soon calmed down

The cries subsided and my vision had went back to normal. I saw Nick and Rebecca standing there with my baby girl in Becca's arms.

"Hey guys" I said, my voice a little hoarse from sleeping

"Shh…he just fell asleep" Nick said pointing to Joe on the couch.

Oh, no I forgot. I feel so bad,, he's been up all night. Joe is probably exhausted right now.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"A half hour probably" Rebecca said

I looked at them and than I started to remember myself waking up a couple of times during the night to feed, or when I heard cries and than Joe saying that I was to go back to sleep. Poor guy's been up all night.

"She's gorgeous" Nick said walking with Rebecca and over to me

"Yes she is" I nodded and smiled as I watched her blink those beautiful eyes

"So…" Rebecca asked "Joe never told us her name, he said something about you wanting to tell us"

I got excited at the mention of the name. My baby girls name is the most important thing and means so much to me.

"Well the name I…well we choose has a very good reason to why we choose it" I loved saying we "Well I thought it would be a fantastic idea to name my daughter after a woman that that has been there for me, my whole life. And Joe came up with the perfect middle name for her"

I grabbed my daughters hand and looked up at the two of them

"So you guy's I would like you to meet Doris Kaila, but we like to call her Kaila"

"That's sweet Miley" Nick said "I know your nana would be very happy if she was here right now"

"I surely hope so" I said smiling

**A Few Hours Later…**

I covered myself after I finished feeding Kaila, and sat her in my arms more comfortably. Rebecca and Nick had gone and left after visiting hours were done and my dinner had come.

I looked over to the couch when I heard shuffling. Poor Joe's feet were hanging off the side, and he looked so uncomfortable.

"Ugh" He mumbled trying to sit up

"Are you all right?" I asked him when he finally sat up

"I'm fine" He said, his voice still sleepy "How long have I been out?"

"Probably six hours" I said smiling at his messy hair

"Sorry I feel asleep, I didn't mean to." He said rubbing his eyes

"It's all good" I said still smiling at his messed up hair

"What are you all smiles about?" He asked looking up at me with one eye open

"You're hair is crazy looking" I giggled and pointed towards my bag "There is a brush in there if you would like to use it"

"Thanks" He said getting up and going over to my bag and grabbing my pink brush out.

"Can you do me a favor real quick?" I asked when he was finished

"Yeah what can I do for you?" Joe smiled at me while coming over to me

"Kaila fell sleep after I feed her and my arms are getting kind of tired, I was wondering if you could please put her in the crib for me please" I asked

"Sure can" He said coming over to me and taking her from my arms and bouncing her a little in his arms. I watched as Joe gave her a kiss on her forehead and placed her into the hospital crib.

Joe looked over to me, and I patted the space on the bed next to me for him to sit there. He walked away from the crib and came to sit there. Once he had sat down I wrapped both my arms around his waist, the best I could, and I snuggled my head into his arm that was wrapped around my shoulder.

I wanted to bring up the subject that has been bugging my mind since I've first thought of it. But I didn't know how to bring it up or how he would react. This was such an important issue that I was afraid off what he would say, or what I would even say.

I defiantly couldn't just come and out and say "Hey move in with me!"

"What?" Joe asked me confused

"Huh?" I asked him back

"What did you just ask me?" He asked

Oh no had I just said that out loud?

"Miley?" He asked after a few minutes of silence

I knew I would say something that I didn't mean to say or I would say something that I meant to say in a really bad way that makes me sound stupid. Like what just happened.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. Joe was looking up at me with a confused expression on his face, like he wasn't sure what to think or what he even heard. I knew I needed to clear this up.

"What I said was, will you move in with me" I said taking another deep breath and focusing my eyes on something other than him " I mean it was just a thought that I have been thinking about for a while now and I don't know it's just been on my mind. It seemed like a good idea in my head, but when I just spit it out just than it sounded pretty weird. I would understand if you said 'No way' and just run away right now for me even thinking about that but I don't know'…."

I stopped my rant when I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Miley" Joe laughed a little "Catch a breath"

He let go of my mouth and I took a breath, not even knowing I needed one until I actually had to catch my breath.

I looked up at Joe who was smiling at me. Why was he smiling at me?

"You know I was going to ask you the same thing before you started the nursery. I thought it would make more sense for us to do that. You know I mean you are going to need help once the baby gets home. I thought about that but when you started the nursery in your nana's house I chickened out. So the answer to your blurted out questioned" He laughed "Is yes, I think it would be a very good idea, to move in with you"

"Really?" I smiled

"Really" He nodded

I put my head back into his arm and smiled'

"Thank you"

"I told you that I will be there for you both. I love her just like she's mine Miley and I love you more than anything. I want to be there for you and I think that everything happens for a reason and what happened you may have been bad in your eyes, but I look at it as it brought Kaila to not only to you but to me, and brought you to me."

I felt tears come to my eyes when Joe finished what he was saying.

"All of those undoable mistakes that happened to you Miley, has only brought us together. And I'm glad it happened."

"I'm glad everything brought us together too" I chocked out

I grabbed his arm bringing him closer to me. I knew that everything was going to get better. All these undoable mistakes made my life miserable and the most pleasurable time. I met Joe, and Nick who are my true friends, brought me and Rebecca tighter than ever as sisters. I found out who loved me most in my family and how my nana will always be looking down on me and my friends. And most of all it brought me to my beautiful daughter Doris Kaila.

**Here is the last chapter. There will be one more chapter, the epilogue. The epilogue will set the sequel up. After the epilogue is up I will post the trailer to the sequel. I will start working on reposting 'How We Became' and the sequel to '.The Start of Our Lives'.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and for getting me to 500 reviews. You all are amazing. Please 15 reviews before the last chapter.**

**Thank you again. Love you guys**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Six Months Later**

**No One's POV**

Kaila's cries filled the room beside them. Joe and Miley had been taking turns going into the baby every night. Kaila, had slept in their room for the first couple of months but Miley decided that it would be good for them all if she got used to sleeping in a different room. Kaila had other plans, she cried every night. Worse than when she was in their room, she knew the difference and wanted to tell everyone that she did.

Miley groaned and rolled into Joe's side, trying to see if Kaila would go back to sleep. But after two minutes of her continuing to cry she groaned.

"I don't think she's going back to sleep" Joe said moving so he was laying on his back

"Is it mine or your night?" Miley asked him

"Yours" He mumbled, now half asleep

Miley shoved the blankets off her bed and shuffled out of the warmness and into her daughter's bedroom. Kaila was in her crib, just a crying away.

Miley was glad that Rebecca was sleeping over at Nicks because, tonight Kaila had truly decided to use her lungs.

Nick and Rebecca had decided to make it an official, a couple of days after Kaila was born. And have been going strong ever since. Miley and Joe had also been going strong, she was scared at the beginning with bringing Joe and a baby into the house but so far things have been doing great.

"Kaila, baby girl what is up with you tonight?" Miley asked bending over the crib to grab the screaming baby. She picked her up and brought her to her chest, rocking her. Kaila's cries quickly stopped. "You just wanted to be held, you spoiled girl"

Miley smiled, when Kaila smiled at her. She was truly getting spoiled, by each day. Every time she cried one of them always picked her up. They knew they were spoiling her, but how could they leave her to cry?

"Let's get your diaper changed" Miley said carrying her over to the changing table and laying her down.

She grabbed a diaper from below and the baby wipes. Kaila laughed and moved her feet around as Miley took her soiled diaper off and put it into the dispenser. Kaila, still kicking her feet into the air

"You better stop" Miley laughed grabbing her feet in mid air and finished putting on her diapers and put on her pajamas. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock, way to early to be up.

Miley cradled Kaila to her chest and walked out of the room and down the stairs to fix her a quick bottle. Once she was finished, she tested the bottle and than once it was okay, putted it into her mouth. Kaila instantly latched on and began to drink her food.

"Good night sweetie" Miley kissed her forehead and held the bottle up for her to eat. While she was feeding her, she walked her up the stairs and into Miley and Joe's room. Miley looked into the room and saw Joe lying fast asleep peacefully.

Kaila fussed a little, and made Joe turn wake up and turn around to look at the two of them.

"Is everything okay?" He managed to ask through a yawn

"Yeah everything's okay I'm giving her a quick bottle before she goes back to sleep, go ahead and go back to sleep" Miley assured him, as she switched Kaila onto the other arm

After saying that, Joe laid his head back onto the pillow falling asleep as soon as it hit. Miley walked Kaila back into the baby room and sat down in one of the rocking chairs. She watched as Kaila's eyes drooped more and more, until they finally closed. Her little mouth was still sucking the milk out of the bottle. She was fast asleep though.

When the milk was gone, Miley took the bottle away from her and sat the bottle on the table next to the chair. She got up from the rocker and walked over to the crib placing her in there. Kaila started to wake up, but Miley rubbed her back

"Shh…" Miley said rubbing her back

Her fusses subsided so Miley leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek than walked out of the room into her own. She climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Joe grabbed Miley bringing her to him, and kissed her forehead.

"Love you" He mumbled

"Love you" She said falling into a deep slumber along with him.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Miley woke up to the smell of pancakes. She patted the bed trying to feel for Joe but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw a note on the bed.

_Come get some delicious pancakes me and Kaila cooked up… Mmm you know they smell good. Love Joe_

Miley smiled, and quickly got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and heard a little giggle. She knew it was from her baby girl, Miley quickly walked into the kitchen. When she got in there, she saw Joe holding Kaila in the air bringing her down to his face and lifting her up again. Kaila's little giggles filling the air.

"I'm going to get you" Joe said bringing her to his to face again

"She's going to drool right onto your face" Miley laughed, letting him know that she was in there.

Joe looked over smiling, and brought Kaila down and held her to his side.

"Can you wave to your mommy?" Joe asked picking up Kaila's arm and waving it at Miley "Say, we made pancakes for you"

Kaila smiled at the sight of Miley.

"Hey bad girl" Miley said going over and picking her up from Joe's arms so he could finish making the pancakes.

"She woke up a couple minutes after I got out the shower, so I figured she'd keep me company this morning while you slept"

"Thank you" Miley smiled at him

"Alright now, go ahead and sit down. I'll finish everything"

Joe had usually done breakfast, a couple times a week. He usually did it for Miley when she was awake with Kaila the following night. He loved making breakfast for her, and today he wanted to make especially special.

Joe placed some pancakes on Miley's plate for her and put the syrup on the table and placed her plate in front of her.

"Thank you very much" She giggled, she would never get used to this.

"Do you want me to take her, while you eat?" Joe asked

"Did you already eat?" Miley asked looking up at him

"Yeah, I ate a little here and there while I was cooking" Joe said sitting down on a chair at the table.

"Thanks" Miley said smiling at Kaila and handing her off to him. Joe turned Kaila around so she could watch Miley and placed her sitting on his leg

"So what are you going to do today?" Joe asked, wrapping his arms around Kaila and grabbing her hands.

Miley shrugged

"I don't know, do you have anything planned?"

"Well you do know what today is right?" Joe asked

Miley thought real hard but she couldn't think of anything. It wasn't Valentines Day, or any holiday so she had no clue.

"I don't know" I shrugged

"Well I guess you'll have to keep thinking" He smiled

Kaila grabbed one of Joe's fingers and put it up to her mouth. She had been doing that ever since she started teething. It felt good on her gums. Joe thought it was gross, when the slobber would get over fingers but as long as it felt good on her gums he didn't mind. Although he knew they needed to get some teething rings for her.

Miley on the other hand was still trying to remember what day it was. If it was important than how could she have forgotten?

"So for this so called important date, do you have anything special planned?" She asked taking a bite of the pancakes

"Well I had a few things planned, but we can do whatever you want. Nothings on paper, saying we have to do it"

"Well I was wondering if we could go down to the pool. Rebecca and Nick said something about it yesterday" Miley suggested

"Yeah, we can go down to the pool" Joe nodded and bounced Kaila on his knee

"We can put her in, and see if she likes it"

It was July which was hot in New Jersey. Miley loved living in a community because that meant there is a community pool, and it was close to everything. Way different from when she lived in Tennessee.

**(AN: Please bear with me on the month and date. I can't remember what dates when, and I tried looking for something to tell me and I couldn't find anything. So please pretend its July for me. Thanks!)**

"Yeah I think she'd like the water" Joe said

Kaila leaned back onto Joe and continued to gnaw on his hand. A few minutes later, Miley was finished with her pancakes and cleaned up her plate.

"Here you go in there with her and I'll finish up cleaning" Joe said standing up

"Are you sure?" Miley asked "I mean you cooked, so I can clean up"

"No seriously take her. I will clean up breakfast"

Miley stared at him suspiciously but took Kaila from him anyway. Joe smiled at Miley kissing her cheek before she went into the family room. She went in and placed Kaila on the floor.

Kaila has been sitting up by herself for about a week and half now. She can keep her head up and is more alert. Miley and Joe have been trying to work with her to get her on her stomach and learn the feeling of crawling. Both of them hoping are hoping that she will be able to crawl very soon.

"Miley!" Rebecca called coming in the house

"Hey Becca we're in here" Miley called in from the living room

Becca ran from the door, at the hearing of 'we're'.

"Hey Kay Kay" Becca said smiling at the sight of Kaila

Miley laughed, as Kaila put her hands in the air waving them around in excitement as Kaila walked over to them.

"Somebody is happy to see you" Miley giggled

"Come here little girl" Rebecca cooed as she picked her up

Rebecca is attached to Kaila. Everything about Kaila, just made Rebecca melt like a snowman.

"You missed it last night" Miley said getting up to clean around the family room, the toys left over from the day before.

"Why what happened?" Rebecca asked concerned

"Kaila decided to show off her lungs. And let me tell you, she's got some"

Rebecca laughed and tickled Kaila's side

"You being a pain to mommy?"

"No just crying and screaming at three in the morning. And she doesn't even do that when it's Joe's night"

"Thumbs up Kaila" Rebecca winked at the little baby

Miley glared at Rebecca playfully and continued to pick up all the toys.

"So are we still going to the pool?"

"Uh yeah, I told Joe and he's okay with it" Miley nodded

"Cool, me and Nick were thinking about going down early because it looks like people are starting to go down there already. And I want to get a chair to sit at the pool so I can get some tan in"

"I want to put Kaila in the pool, she's gotten in the bath tub but I want to see what she does when she gets in a normal pool."

"Aw, she will love it" Rebecca said smiling and tapping Kaila's noise making her giggle. Becca gave Kaila to Miley "Well I have to meet Nick in a few minutes in front of the house, and I still have to get ready"

"Okay" Miley said nodding

Rebecca went up the stairs and up to her room.

Joe was in the kitchen putting the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher. He closed the dishwasher and turned around and saw the kitchen spotless. He was proud of himself for cleaning the rest of the kitchen. He walked into the family room and saw Miley sitting on the couch with Kaila yet again on the floor.

"She's sitting up really good today" He stated

"Yeah I know" Miley said smiling and patted the spot next to her on the couch

Joe went and sat next to her.

"Do you want to leave by eleven or eleven thirty, to go down to the pool? Rebecca and Nick went down to the pool already, she's getting ready right now"

"We can leave now if you want" He suggested

"Yeah, can we because I don't want to get back too late and I don't want Kaila out in the sun for too long"

"Sounds perfect" Joe said nodding his head

"If you stay down here with her than I will go up and get her stuff together and bring it down here. I will get dressed while I'm up there so than all that needs to be done is get yourself dressed" Miley said getting up from the couch

Joe got down to the floor and picked a toy out of the bin and started to play with Kaila. Miley ran up the stairs, going into Kaila's room to grab a bathing suit and a change of summer clothes for her to go into.

"I'll see you down there Miley" Rebecca said popping her head into the bedroom

Miley turned around with Kaila's bathing suit in hand and nodded at her best friend

"Sounds good"

Becca nodded and went down the stairs. She looked behind her to make sure Miley wasn't coming down the stairs after her and when she figured out that she wasn't, she went into the living room.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Becca whispered coming close to Joe

Joe looked up from the hand puppet in his hand, to look at Becca.

He shrugged "More nervous of what she's going to say, I mean I already have everything planned out"

"Don't worry we all know what she's going to say" Rebecca assured him

He nodded as Rebecca came up to him and patted his shoulder.

"We'll see you up at the pool" She said and waving at the little girl on the floor

Miley came down a few minutes later and Joe went up to get ready. By the time he was finished Kaila had sun screen on her and her bathing suit on her. The three of them got their stuff together and walked out the door. Joe set Kaila into the stroller and the three of them started walking to the pool. The pool was only a few blocks away.

When they got there, the two swiped their community cards into the slot and they were let in. The couple found Nick and Rebecca over at a table. When the two saw them, they waved them down and waved them over to the table.

Joe maneuvered the stroller over to the table, where Miley already set their bag of things.

"The pool is so warm" Nick said bending down "Hey Kaila"

He playfully shoved Kaila's hat over top her eyes so she couldn't see. After hearing her lovable giggle, Nick fixed it and stood up straight

"Well that's good. It is hot enough, it should be warm"

Miley bent down and got Kaila from her stroller bringing her out.

"You ready to get in sweetie?" She asked

Joe had brought her little ducky float for her to use in the water. Joe took of his shirt and took the float to the shallow end of the pool. Miley followed a few minutes later and went over to Joe with the baby in her hands.

Nick and Rebecca had already gotten into the pool, except they were in the deep end, goofing off.

The pool was pretty full, but since Joe saved a spot for them to move around Miley got in anyway. She tried to keep Kaila out of the water until she got to Joe. When she finally got to him, Kaila was getting curious of what was under her and trying to wiggle out of her arms.

Miley was about mid thigh deep before she finally reached Joe.

"Is this okay right here?" He asked looked around and saw that people were a few feet away from them

"Yeah it's good" Miley nodded "You ready to get in the water baby?"

Miley looked at Joe in excitement to introducing Kaila to the pool. Kaila's legs kicked all over the place in response.

Miley dipped Kaila a little into the water. Her legs stopped moving and she looked up the two with a weird face.

"Oh my, gosh that was priceless" Miley laughed watching her daughters face.

Miley let her go in a little bit more. Kaila was in the water about waist deep. Miley and Joe both thought that she liked it, but a few seconds' later cries filled their ears. Miley dipped her out of water, and than Kaila's cries stopped.

"And here I thought she liked it" Joe said watching as Kaila's tears slowly went away

"Here Joe put her in the float and see if she wants to go in there" Miley said handing Kaila to Joe

He put her in the float and not even ten seconds later, she was crying again. He took her out and walked out of the water.

She seriously didn't like the water, who didn't like getting in the pool?

"Babies don't usually like water"

Joe looked over and saw a older women with a toddler in her hands.

"I have seven years old and a three year old, when they were younger they didn't like to get in the pool at all." She said smiling "She's adorable how old is she?"

"Six months" Miley said smiling

"You two are very lucky to have such a beautiful daughter" She said smiling at the Kaila

"Thank you" Miley said smiling up at Joe, who smiled back too "We are very blessed"

"Mommy!" The little boy in the women's arms yelled

"Duty calls" She said laughing "Nice talking to you"

"You too" Joe said smiling

Miley stepped out of the pool with Joe following her with Kaila. They walked over to the chairs, Rebecca and Nick following their foot steps.

"She didn't like it?"

"No she cried" Miley said grabbing a towel to dry her off with

"Oh" Nick said "I would have thought for sure that she would have loved it"

"Yeah well the woman over there, said that babies don't like the water very much when they're younger" Miley explained

"Must be why Kaila hates taking baths" Joe laughed

Kaila was the worst at taking baths, some nights she doesn't scream and some nights she screams her pretty little head off.

"We will just chill here under the umbrella for like and hour or two. I don't want to keep Kaila out in the heat for too long"

"Sounds good to me" Joe said going to sit down in a lounge chair

"Well me and Nicky are going to go back in the water" Becca said smiling at them and grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him into the water

Miley sat down next to Joe and sat under the umbrella. Kaila perched up on her lap.

"You think she's okay right here?" Miley asked Joe

"Yeah as long as the umbrella is under her, she should be fine" Joe said nodding

"Alright" She said

Kaila watched as people walked by. Miley and Joe just talking, about two hours later Nick and Rebecca got out of the pool and came over to them.

"Aw look she fell asleep" Rebecca said

"Yeah she fell asleep like not even three minutes ago" Miley said "We're going to sit here for a few more minutes until she's more sleeping and than we're going to hit the road back home."

Rebecca looked at Joe, silently asking if it was almost time for their plan to go into motion.

Joe nodded, but not in a way for Miley to notice.

"Hey Miley, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Rebecca asked

"Sure, just the two of us?" Miley asked not sure if Joe would want to watch Kaila by herself

"Yeah" Becca nodded

Miley looked over at Joe

"Go ahead, you'll have fun plus me and Kaila will have together. I will be fine" He said smiling

"Thank you" Miley said leaning over and kissing his cheek and looked over at Rebecca "So what time should I be ready?"

"Five o'clock" Rebecca smiled

The plan was set and ready for action

**A few hours later…**

"Her bottles are already set up all you need to do is heat them up. You know where everything is and stuff so…" Miley said putting her earrings in her ear. Kaila had come back over and got ready and was now waiting in the car. She had said something about dressing nicely. So Miley put on a simple light pink summer dress with a pair of flats.

"I got it Miley" Joe laughed

"I wish you could go" Miley pouted

"Me too, but someone's got to stay with Kaila" Joe said reassuring her

"I know" Miley said grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers

"You'll be home in no time" He said

"I can't help but to feel something big is going to happen tonight" Miley said "I hope something doesn't happen to Kaila when I'm gone. Like she starts crawling or something"

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to her and I promise I won't let her crawl without you" He said

"Promise?" She asked

"Cross my heart" He said using his other hand to show her

"Alright well I'm be back by eight" Miley said leaning up to give him a quick kiss. But Joe had other plans. When Miley went to pull her closer to him, and wrapped his hand around her waist.

Kaila, who was in her playpen, giggled loudly and squealed breaking the two up. Miley smiled at Joe, letting go of him and going over to Kaila lifting her up.

"I'll see you later love bug" Miley said kissing her daughters cheek. "Love you"

Kaila giggled again, and Miley put her back in the playpen. Miley walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse.

"Bye" She said giving Joe another peck on the lips

"Bye" He said after letting go "I'll see you later"

"Love you" She yelled once she got to the door

"Love you too" He yelled back, and with that she walked out the door. Joe looked over at Kaila smiling at her. "Tonight is a big night kiddo"

With Miley and Rebecca…

"So what are we doing tonight?" Miley asked as they drove down the road.

"We my dear are going to go see a movie and get some dinner" She said

"What movie are we going to see?"

"I'm not sure yet, I guess we will find one once we get there"

"Sounds good to me" Miley said nodding

"So how are you and Joe?" Rebecca asked smiling

Miley looked over and Rebecca smiling

"Great, he's been really great through this all. He's awesome with Kaila and he's really sweet to me and her. I really love him"

"Yeah he's a good man" Rebecca said nodding

"Yeah I didn't know if I would be able to find anyone after what happened with Vincent, but when I got to know Joe I knew that he was the one for me. It might of took me a few months to get used to that fact that all men aren't like Vincent but I did. And look what I ended up with…Joe. I am seriously lucky"

"Do you see yourself going anywhere with him?"

Miley looked over at Rebecca with a curious look on her face. Of course she has thought about that. She thought about it all the time, but never really guessed when they would.

"I guess, I mean I thought about it. But don't you think it's too soon?"

"No, I mean if you two love each other why wait?"

"I guess that makes sense" Miley said than snapping her head over in shock "Why has he said anything to you about it?"

Rebecca stumbled over what to say. She knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"No, no he hasn't said anything to me about it"

"Oh" Miley said a little disappointed, all this talk was making her sort of…excited about the future. Her and Joe's future.

Rebecca pulled into the parking lot of the mall. The two got out of the car and went into the movie theater.

**With Joe and Kaila**

"Thank you so much for helping me out" Joe said to his brother

"I can't believe she didn't remember it was her birthday" Nick said hanging up some streamers on top of the roof of the restaurant the girls were going to in about an hour and a half.

"I know, her eighteenth birthday and she forgot" He laughed, and switched Kaila to his other hip

**(Let's just say that she was seventeen when she was pregnant. It makes the story flow so much better)**

"I didn't forget mine" Nick said stepping back to look and see if the streamers he put up looked good.

"Me either, but she has had a lot on her mind. With Kaila and everything" Joe said giving Nick's the thumbs up on the streamers

"This is weird, I mean it's only going to be the four of us and look how much food we're going to have" Nick laughed

"Who cares, it's going to be a big night and she deserves all this" Joe said sitting down on a chair

"Yeah" Nick said sitting down next to him, he reached over and took a willing Kaila out of his hands "How you holding up, are you getting more nervous?"

"Well yes and no. The more I talk about it, the more I get nervous" He looked around at everything

Still a way to go

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Some what I mean I have sort of an outline in my head of what I am going to say. But I think it will just come to me"

"Sounds good my brother" Nick said slapping Joe on the back

"Let's get back to work" Joe said getting up from the chair and grabbing the roses

**Miley and Rebecca later that night**

"That has to be the worst movie, I have ever seen" The movie theater had been playing a replay of 'Prom Night' and the girls decided to go see it.

"I know, I wish I could have fast forwarded to the ending" Rebecca said laughing

"And than for her boyfriend to die at the end, that was just plain cruel" Miley shook her head

"I know" Becca shook her head in approval.

"So can we go get something to eat now?" Miley asked

"Yep sounds good, let me call the place to make sure our reservations are secure" Rebecca got out her phone and walked away for a few minutes. That left Miley standing there; she saw a couple walking by with a stroller. She really missed leaving Joe and Kaila at home. Miley and Joe went out occasionally by themselves but Miley hadn't had the chance to go out without Joe before, and that felt a little weird.

"Alright let's go" Rebecca said shutting her phone and linking arms with Miley as they walked to the car.

The two got into the car and Rebecca drove to the restaurant that the boys were at. When they got there, one of the hostess lead them to the stairway that lead them up to the roof top.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked confused

But all Becca did was smile.

When the doors opened, Miley was so shocked. In front of her were rose pedals that were everywhere. You literally couldn't see the ground, and pink streamers hanging from the poles. Soft music playing in the background, tea lights was hanging. It was just gorgeous.

Miley stepped more onto the roof, and looked around some more. She saw a huge sign hanging up that read 'Happy 18th Birthday!'.

"Happy Birthday" Rang three voices

Miley looked over and saw Nick, Rebecca, and Joe standing there with Kaila.

"It's my birthday!" Miley remembered

"Yep" Rebecca said going over to her hugging her

"I can't believe I forgot that it was my own birthday. I mean seriously who does that?"

"Not me" Nick said raising his hand smiling and coming over to her hugging her

"Thank you" She said laughing and hugging him back

"And me either" Joe said also giving her a hug

"Thank you" Miley said hugging him too, and hugging Kaila too.

"No problem, we figured we could give you a cool eighteenth birthday with everyone that cares about you" Rebecca said

"Thank you all" She said

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe that they threw me a birthday party on top of a roof! I thought that it was amazing that they would do that for me. And for me to forget my birthday was so unlike me. I used to love celebrating my birthdays, but this year it was so unimportant to me that I even forgot it.

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked me

"Actually yeah, I am pretty hungry" I laughed

"Well come on over, we got a lot of food from you to pick from" Nick said

"Mmm…sounds good" I laughed

Joe put Kaila in the high chair.

"I feed her before you got here, she couldn't hold off anymore" Joe explained

"Thank you" I said kissing his cheek, when he went to move to sit next to me. We all sat down and ate. This was amazing being able to sit and enjoy this day with everyone that I love.

I can't believe that they all did this for me. This night is truly amazing, me and Rebecca telling the boys stories of when we were younger. Stories that I can't wait to tell my daughter when she gets older.

Joe laughed, but I couldn't help but sense that something else was on his mind. I saw him wipe his hands on her pants a few times. What was up with him?

"Are you okay?" I asked him finally

"Yeah I'm fine" He answered quickly "You ready for cake?"

"Yeah, bring on the cake" I said smiling

Joe went down the stairs into the restaurant to get the cake. I bounced Kaila on my lap, as we all waited for him.

I looked over at Rebecca who had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I laughed

"Nothing" She said shaking her head.

Alright than…

A few seconds later, I heard the door open and Joe coming in with a cake with candles lit. He started walking over to me.

_Happy Birthday to you…_

The three of them started to sing. By the time they were finished Joe had come over to the chair.

"Alright, now I need you to close your eyes and think really hard of a wish. Than when you made your wish, you've got to open your eyes before your blow out the candles" Joe instructed

"Okay" I said, it was pretty detailed but whatever.

I closed my eyes thinking about that perfect wish. Than one came to me

_I wish for the brightest future for me and Kaila. _

I took a deep breath to blow out the candles and opened my eyes, instead of seeing my cake I saw Joe kneeling on the ground. I let the breath I held in and realized what he was doing.

"Oh, my gosh" I said, I felt Rebecca slip in real quick and take Kaila from my hands, but my eyes were too focused on Joe and what he was about to say.

"Miley" Joe finally said "I know we haven't been together for a while but I know how I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to start as soon as possible. This ring doesn't mean that we have to get married now, but it does mean that I love you and I will wait for as long as you want to. I want to help you raise Kaila, and I want to be there for you forever. So I'm asking you Miley Ray, will you marry me?"

All I could do is stare as he opened the velvet box in his hands. His words ringing through my head _'Miley Ray, will you marry me?' _

I looked up at Joe's face, my vision blurred by the vision of tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes" My voice croaked

"I'm sorry what?" Joe asked a little breathless

"Yes, I will marry you" I said with the tears finally coming out.

"Really?" He asked wide eyed

I nodded, not sure if I could say it again without breaking down into full sobs. He pulled the ring out and put it onto my finger. I put my hands around his neck pulling him into bone crushing hug. He moved his head over to the side capturing me into a breathless kiss.

Much better than the bliss kiss. It was the kiss of the start of our new lives together. The next steps were only going to get better.

Nothing could take us down.

**------THE END-----**

**Bwhaaa…lol I had to stop it there. So there you have it, the last chapter of this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing for all those chapters. And for sticking through all my writers blocks and when I didn't update for months. For coming back and reviewing again when I decided to update. Thank you so much for getting me to almost 600 reviews! You all are what made me keep going and finish this story. **

**I can't wait to start the sequel, and I can't wait to hear what your guy's opinions are on the sequel. So please send me some idea's for the sequel. And who knows maybe they will be in there. **

**So thanks again for all the support throughout this story. Please review for this last chapter. 15 please. And thank you again! I love you all. **

**Since it's a snow day, I think I will start on the sequel. And by the way this chapter is my longest so far. 6000 words! **

**Alright I am off now. Love you all and thanks!**


	29. AWARDS

OH MY GOSH! UNDOABLE MISTAKES IS UP FOR AN AWARD. AND I HAD NO CLUE UNTIL TODAY. YOU CAN VOTE BY GOING TO JonasFan101 and she has the link to the page. Please vote, this is so exciting for me. I love you guys and I hope that you go and check it out. And Cheer Tale that Bri and I have been writing is nominated too. SO please go check that out.

VOTING ENDS SOON BY THE END OF MARCH SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO GET YOUR VOTES IN. I LOVED WRITING UNDOABLE MISTAKES AND BRI AND I LOVE WRITING CHEER TALE AND IF YOU DO TOO THAN PLEASE GO VOTE THANKS YOU

Updates will be soon. I promise you guys I will have one chapter up next week for Drama for a Momma. A little writers block that's all, But i will get one up


	30. Chapter 30

I seriously need your help. I entered a contest for hot995 and I need people to vote so that I will win 4 tickets to go see the Jonas Brothers. Please I really would like to win, so if you could please go to this websit and look for:

Debs, Stevensville maryland

and sign up for an account and vote for me I will love you for eternity. Please it would mean the world for me and my sisters to go. Please I worked so hard to get this far.

.com/front/image_?VT=Date&Action=Detail&Type=Count&SurveyID=17725&zx=448&SubID=&ImgID=41673

please it would mean a lot for me. Voting ends on July 10. Please I am begging you. And their are soundcheck tickets included with them. I have been a fan for years. Please...

Thank you so much

I really didn't want to make this a chapter but it would really mean a lot if I had my readers help me win this. I haven't wanted anything else than I want these tickets. SO please.

It cost's nothing to register on that website just please vote for my picture. I really want to go see the Jonas Brothers. Please

This message will be deleted the next update. Thank you for reading and I hope that you guys will help me out. If you do than I will do something extra special for you guys. Just please do this for me. I am shaking just writing this.

(Clear the spaces out from the link below)

http:// radiobase1. clearchannel. com/ front/image_?VT=Date&Action= Detail&Type=Count&SurveyID=17725&zx=448&SubID=&ImgID=41673

PLease the webist is hot995. com if you can't get to the one above, and register. PLease it's free and it's for me adn I would really appreciate. I am shaking, just writing this because I am so nervous. And you go to the second little thing that is sort of a power point and it says 'vote for you favorite...blah blah' and than you look for Debs Stevensville

Thank you again for even looking for this.


End file.
